Our Sweet Symphony: Second Melody
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: 2nda temporada de 'Our Sweet Symphony'. Ichigo y Rukia son novios, y ahora qué? Es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso en su relación? Tendrán tiempo de aclarar malentendidos teniendo a un nuevo enemigo amenazándolos? IchiRuki! Paseen, lean y comenten LEMON
1. Relaciones adolescentes

**Holiss, Ruichi-chan: el regreso!**

**Esta es la segunda parte de 'Our Sweet Symphony', espero que la disfruten mucho..! ^.^**

**Recuerden: Bleach, sus personajes y demás pertenecen a Kubo Tite-sama, yo hago esto sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Creo que es todo…Let's Start!**

**Capítulo 1**

"El amor es como un reloj de arena; mientras el corazón se llena el cerebro se vacía"

**Relaciones adolescentes, problemas de adultos**

Ichigo perseguía al Hollow con ayuda del shumpo, pero de un tiempo para acá los malditos desgraciados aparecían con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Esta vez se trataba de uno pequeño, pero la variedad abundaba en Karakura, como un indicio de mala fortuna.

Esta persecución lo estaba irritando, así que con un rápido movimiento de su zampakuto eliminó al hollow de manera cruel; le tenía cierto resentimiento al monstruo debido a que lo había interrumpido en un momento de suma importancia.

-Ichigo!- escuchó la voz de Rukia, que acababa de llegar.

-Está bien, ya acabé con él- dijo, guardando su espada y mirando a la pequeña muchacha frente a él. Cualquier otro que la viera diría que no tiene más de 13 años, pero en realidad era una ancianita de 150. Claro que esa pequeña ancianita era mucho más fuerte, agresiva y provocativa de lo que aparentaba. Había estado entrenando con ella desde que había regresado a Karakura para controlar su zampakuto, dado que no podía regresarla a la primera fase y todo el tiempo permanecía como Zangetsu, y eso, según Rukia, significaba gastar Reiatsu en vano.

Pero entrenar con ella no era lo único que hacían desde su regreso; también se habían convertido en una pareja, no una común y corriente, pero sí una pareja.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, dispuesto a tomar la 'recompensa' por su buen trabajo; de alguna manera la chica era su 'superior' y por lo tanto la encargada de vigilarlo…-Bueno, Rukia; no vas a felicitarme por mi buen trabajo?

-Siempre purificas a los hollows, así que por qué debo felicitarte?- le dijo algo irritada desviando la mirada, ya que el recién exterminado también la había interrumpido a ella. Lo miró de nuevo y le dijo muy seria- Debemos dejar de hacer eso, Ichigo. Si Nii-sama se entera de que estamos quebrantando sus reglas esto se pondrá muy muy muy muy feo

-Vamos, Rukia! No va a descubrirnos! Además no estamos quebrantando nada…

-Ah, no? Entonces, cómo se llama lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que el hollow apareciera?- le dijo, sarcástica.

Ichigo sonrió con picardía; bueno, no era precisamente algo nuevo. Desde el primer día que la había vuelto a ver intentaba de todas las maneras posibles tener 'contacto' con ella. Se habían besado infinidad de veces, pero cada vez que él hacía un movimiento en falso el momento se terminaba. Acariciar a su novia era algo lógico en la relación, no?- Eso se llama actuar con normalidad. Llevamos saliendo casi un año, Rukia…!

-Ocho meses, para ser más exactos- dijo, forcejeando débilmente para alejar a Ichigo de su persona, pero éste se acercaba a ella cada vez más

-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hecho nada mientras estamos en nuestra forma de Shinigamis- le dijo, tomando su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo. Ese rubor era otro símbolo de la inocencia de la chica. No es que él fuera muy experimentado, pero al menos conocía las reacciones de sus cuerpos mejor que ella.

-No hemos hecho nada de ninguna forma!- le reprochó, ruborizándose aún más cuando el muchacho comenzó a besar su cuello.- I-Ichigo, estamos en la calle…!

-Nadie puede vernos; estamos como shinigamis- le dijo, pensando en las recién descubiertas ventajas que podría aprovechar durante sus misiones.

-Aún así nosotros lo sabemos, entiendes eso? No quiero que comiences una escena así en mitad de la calle!- le dijo, pero la verdad comenzaba a dejarse llevar por las caricias de su novio en su espalda y cintura; sus suspiros agitados la estaban delatando. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido- Ichigo…seguro que Ishida y los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia del hollow y vienen a ver qué sucedió, no crees?

Ichigo siguió besándola, aunque la verdad la deducción de la morena lo preocupaba un poco. Dirigió sus manos de regreso al rostro de su novia y la besó; primero tiernamente para incitarla y luego, cuando ella abrió sus labios, introdujo su lengua. Esa sensación era embriagante y excitante; para Rukia era vergonzosa al principio, pero después de un tiempo también acordó que era placentera. Se había dejado llevar.

El peli naranja tomo el shihakushou* de Rukia y se lo bajó, dejando al descubierto sus blanquecinos hombros al tiempo que se separaba de sus labios para admirarla, pero la cinta de la cintura lo apretaba lo suficiente para no dejarlos pasar a los pechos de la morena. Ella gimió avergonzada de nuevo y trató de empujarlo para acomodarse sus vestimentas pero él, molesto por el rechazo, le agarró ambas manos poniéndolas detrás de su cintura y besándola de nuevo, con más pasión de lo que lo había hecho todas las veces anteriores; introdujo su lengua en cuanto se dio el contacto y la hundió en la cavidad de la chica, lo que la hizo gemir involuntariamente.

Ichigo se despegó de ella cuando le faltó el aire y la miró con decisión en los ojos, una tan aplastante que hasta Kuchiki Rukia se quedó sin palabras. Luego bajó sus labios hasta el cuello y, siguió la línea del músculo esternocleidomastoideo hasta llegar a las clavículas de la chica y lamerlas, lo que provocó que se estremeciera y 'suplicara' entre gemidos que se detuviera. Éste chillido solo provocó más al peli naranja que soltó las muñecas de la ojivioleta y tomar en su lugar sus pequeños pechos por sobre la ropa.

Rukia no hacía otra cosa más que avergonzarse; cómo podía Ichigo hacer eso en un lugar tan público? Y por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar a cada caricia del ojimiel? Cuando sintió que era despojada de sus prendas intentó detenerlo pero fue un rotundo fracaso y poco a poco se dejó llevar de nuevo gracias al profundo beso que le regaló el chico. Cuando sintió que sus muñecas fueron liberadas no hizo nada; entonces sintió las grandes manos de su novio sobre sus pechos y sintió la sangre regarse en su rostro. El calor que hacía, aún cuando sus hombros estaban descubiertos, aumento con esa acción. Gimió contra su voluntad (como cada vez que su novio la tocaba) más alto de lo normal al tiempo que levantaba ambas manos, esta vez para enredar sus dedos en el cabello anaranjado del shinigami y acercarlo a ella para poder besar el lóbulo de su oreja (con tantas veces que sus besos se alargaban había aprendido que ésta era una debilidad en Ichigo). Ya no intentaría detenerlo; ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Además su beso fue bien recibido y el chico siguió acariciando su pecho con una mano y su vientre con la otra.

Ahora que esto tomaba un camino que hasta ahora la morena había evitado era hora de retirarse del lugar. Si comenzaba a hacerle más cosas ahí aunque nadie pudiera verlos lo único que obtendría sería el enojo, el reproche y el rechazo de la chica. Tomó a su novia por los hombros y la separó. Al principio su novia la miraba molesta porque la había interrumpido, pero después el rubor inocente regresó y los intentos de poner distancia entre ellos se hicieron más insistentes. Lo golpeó varias veces en el pecho sin que él la detuviera. Rukia pensaba en cómo el chico la volvía una persona diferente que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos; aunque en parte ella tenía la culpa por no controlarse como es debido y dejarse llevar en cuanto su novio comenzaba a acariciarla.

Pero esta vez las caricias habían pasado a un nivel más alto: Ichigo jamás le había tocado sus senos antes ni por encima de la ropa, y no le había resultado nada desagradable. Era lógico que su relación avanzara con el paso del tiempo y ellos ya llevaban 'juntos' como novios ocho meses…no era tiempo de dejar que su noviazgo evolucionara? Pero traicionar la confianza de su hermano era lo único que la detenía. Empujó al ojimiel con fuerza y se acomodó sus ropas sin atreverse a mirar al shinigami.

Éste la miró tratando de entender la repentina frialdad de la pequeña Kuchiki. Sabía que había abusado un poco de la situación haciendo esas cosas a la intemperie pero, realmente era como para portarse así?- Rukia…lo siento, creo- la verdad no lo sentía, lo había deseado todo este tiempo y por fin había dado el primer paso para descargar el enorme deseo que tenía de ella.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, Ichigo…-le dijo, mitad verdad y mitad mentira

-…-Ichigo no podía prometerle algo que sabía que no podría cumplir, por eso prefirió quedarse callado

-Kurosaki-kun!- escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Orihime. De alguna manera ambos se sentían aliviados de la oportuna intervención de la pelirroja, que por el reiatsu despedido no se encontraba sola; los vieron correr hacia ellos: Ishida, Chad, Inoue y Tatsuki venían como alma que lleva el diablo. Se detuvieron al lado del peli naranja y, como sospecharon desde un principio, la parejita ya había arreglado todo el alboroto. Pero había algo más: por qué se sentía una tensión diminuta, pero al fin y al cabo tensión? Tal vez habían tenido una pequeña discusión o algo así…

-Ichigo!- dijo Tatsuki, tronándose los dedos como signo de amenaza. Ichigo la miró como si viera al diablo en persona:- Se puede saber que le hiciste a Rukia, eh?

Los novios se ruborizaron, recordando la escena y agradeciendo a Dios que se hubieran detenido justo antes de que sus amigos llegaran-No me hizo nada, Tatsuki…solo que tuvimos un desacuerdo, pero nada de importancia- como siempre, la habilidad de Rukia para fingir sorprendió al muchacho, haciéndolo lanzar un suspiro de resignación. Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

Como todos los miembros de la familia ya sabían todo sobre su relación (incluido el hacho de que eran shinigamis y todo lo demás) no había motivo para fingir. En cuanto el celular de Rukia les había advertido sobre la presencia del intruso habían dejado sus cuerpos en la habitación de Ichigo y se habían ido directo a exterminarlo. De regreso a casa no se dijeron palabra y ambos se enfocaban en llegar para descansar cada uno en su respectiva habitación. Uno de los regalos de Isshin hacia su primogénito y su tercera hija fue remodelar la habitación de huéspedes para mudar a las gemelas y hacer de esa habitación la de Rukia. Habían comprado los muebles conforme ella los iba escogiendo y, debía admitirlo, la ojivioleta tenía buenos gustos. Casualmente la habitación había quedado al lado de la del muchacho, así que podían darse algunas 'visitas nocturnas' aprobadas por el jefe de la familia. Lo que su padre no sabía era que el jefe del Clan Kuchiki les había restringido cualquier clase de contacto físico placentero, así que de nada servían los esfuerzos de Isshin por intentar 'facilitarles' las cosas.

Volteó a ver a la morena varias veces, pero ella parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos también. Cuando llegaron a su casa entraron por la ventana de su habitación y se metieron cada uno en su respectivo cuerpo. En cuanto estuvo dentro de su gigai Rukia se dirigió a la puerta, deseándole buenas noches a su novio. Ichigo sabía que si dejaba ese asunto para mañana las cosas habrían empeorado, así que se adelantó y justo a tiempo detuvo la puerta. La chica tenía su mano blanquecina en la chapa de la puerta dándole la espalda. No quería acercarse mucho a ella por temor a perder de nuevo el control, así que puso la mano desocupada sobre la de ella. Se acercó y apoyó su frente en la cabeza de la chica:- Lo siento de verdad, Rukia…sé que no quieres quebrantar las reglas de Byakuya, así que no insistiré más

Rukia volteó a verlo sorprendida de la decisión del ojimiel, pero a la vez le sonrió y su puso de puntitas para besarlo.-Gracias por entenderlo…

-Pero quiero que también tú me entienda. -le dijo, juntando sus frentes- Soy tu novio, estoy enamorado de ti y, siendo totalmente sincero, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo- Rukia se ruborizó ante semejante declaración: el chico era bueno para avergonzarla- Sin embargo…respetaré tu espacio; si lo que deseas es que no te toque, entonces no lo haré más

-No es eso, Ichigo.- le dijo, tomando el rostro del pelinaranja entre sus manos- Adoro cuando me besas, o cuando tomas mi mano, o cuando me abrazas! Me siento muy feliz, pero le debemos esto a Nii-sama, así que…

-Entiendo. No tienes que explicármelo, de verdad- dijo, tomando las manos de Rukia entre las suyas y retirándolas de su rostro, depositándolas a ambos costados de la cintura de ella. Aún cuando quería respetar el espacio de su novia, no podía quitarse esa sensación de rechazo- Buenas Noches

-Que descanses…

Rukia salió de la habitación del chico muy confundida. Era por eso que evitaba que las caricias pasaran de un grado, pero la situación se le había salido de las manos; lo hecho hecho estaba, así que por qué lamentarse? Se aventó en su cama y se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó el colchón, olvidándose por completo de que no se había puesto el pijama.

Ichigo por su lado sí se cambio, pues con los pantalones que traía no dormiría nada cómodo. Decidió olvidar lo sucedido y concentrarse en cumplirle a Rukia lo que le había prometido informalmente. De verdad podía no tocarla cuando la tenía tan cerca? Pues con o sin fuerzas tendría que hacerlo, al menos hasta que hallara la manera correcta.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron de muy buen humor. Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, listos para soportar las diarias quejas de Isshin sobre su falta de 'interacción' y los golpes que le prodigaba su hija al ser tan descarado. Yuzu prefería respetar su espacio y no meterse en los asuntos que los envolvían como una 'pareja' hecha y derecha, y se lo agradecían mucho, la verdad. Tomaron sus portafolios y salieron camino al instituto.

Rukia no pudo esperar, así que en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su casa tomo la mano de Ichigo y entrelazó sus dedos. Él volteó a verla sonriendo, pero pensando en que la morena no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Ya era difícil controlarse cuando estaba cerca, ahora que había prometido respetar su espacio el deseo de tocarla se había intensificado. Rukia le sonreía como si fuera una niña pequeña, y eso de alguna manera tranquilizaba sus instintos.

Cuando llegaron la escena que habían vivido desde hacía ocho meses se volvió a repetir: las chicas miraban a Ichigo como si lo estuvieran viendo desnudo, y los chicos miraban a Rukia como si la estuvieran desnudando. Se había vuelto incómodo para ambos saber que su pareja era el 'sex symbol' de la escuela y no podían evitarlo: despedían el olor a enamorados y eso los hacía atraer más miradas de lo que solían hacerlo.

Entraron al salón de clases como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la verdad su buen humor se había esfumado del todo. Saludaron a sus amigos como de costumbre y después se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. Ya no se sentaban uno al lado del otro, sino en esquinas opuestas del salón. Ichigo rió mentalmente al recordar por qué la maestra los había puesto a tanta distancia…

"_Flashback_

_Ichigo y Rukia caminaban a la escuela, pero no era cualquier día: ese sería el primero en que llegarían como algo más que 'mejores amigos'…ahora eran una pareja, eran novio y novia. Estaban tomados de la mano, lo cual atrajo miradas curiosas en cada pasillo que cruzaban. Todos los conocían: el dúo dinámico, la pareja de mejores amigos que hacían de la clase 2-A la más divertida de todo el instituto. Claro que ahora, tomados de la mano y con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro ya no parecían simples amigos. A ninguno le importaba en realidad que los miraran y murmuraran sobre ellos, de hecho eso les hacía más consciente su cambio sentimental._

_Cuando entraron al salón todos los miraron como si por fin estuvieran en su lugar: ninguno olvidaba lo que había pasado sobre la confesión de Rukia y eso, pero también admiraban a Ichigo por haber tenido el valor de reconocer su error e ir tras ella. Se sentaron en sus pupitres sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Inmediatamente comenzó la clase, así que pudieron evitar las preguntas curiosas de sus compañeros. Historia. Esa materia no le era de interés a Ichigo pero, dado que Rukia era extremadamente curiosa sobre el mundo humano no podía evitar que ésta atrajera su interés…aunque sus notas no fueran muy buenas. La maestra se volteó a escribir en el pizarrón después de una larga lección sobre la era Meiji y sus influencias, y ese momento fue el que Ichigo aprovechó. Escribió una sencilla frase en un pedazo de hoja y se la lanzó a Rukia._

'_Rukia, cómo puede interesarte esta clase? Es lo más aburrido del mundo..!' Ella rió al ver el auto-dibujo de su novio durmiendo, y le contestó debajo del mensaje:_

'_Esto es más interesante que ver cómo te quedas descaradamente dormido en tu pupitre' Ichigo se rió igualmente y escribió:_

'_Quieres hacer algo realmente interesante?' Ella leyó el mensaje y levantó una ceja hacia él, confundida. Él movió los labios para comunicarle el mensaje final: 'Espera un momento'_

_La maestra se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus estudiantes: lo que había escrito era una actividad de clase que se realizaría por parejas: un resumen sobre lo que acababa de explicar, detallado, y que valía el 20% de la calificación de ese mes. Rukia miró a Ichigo impactada: cómo pudo saberlo?_

_-Bien, clase, tienen hasta que termine la hora. Estaré vigilándolos y, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar._

_Inmediatamente los shinigamis juntaron sus pupitres. Rukia se disponía a hacer el trabajo pero Ichigo le lanzó la goma de borrar, pegándole en la frente_

_-Qué…?- le susurró bajito pero molesta_

_-No quieres hacer algo más divertido, eh?- le dijo con una sonrisa divertidísima en el rostro. Últimamente esa sonrisa se había hecho más común en él, y lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero no le gustaba admitirlo: el peli naranja tenía un rostro, un cuerpo, una actitud y un aura atractivos. Era inteligente y bueno en los deportes, además su actitud de 'soy un chico malo, no te acerques' le daba un toque final a su persona. Lo miró sonriente, desafiándolo a que hiciera lo que sea que iba a hacer._

_Él simplemente se recargó en su asiento y bajó las manos depositándolas en sus rodillas, evitando que Rukia pudiera verlas. La morena se quedó quieta esperando algo más, pero nada ocurría; su novio se había quedado ahí sin hacer nada y ella comenzaba a aburrirse. Regresó su mirada y su lápiz a la hoja del ensayo. Escribiría su porcentaje del examen antes de que se le olvidara todo lo que la maestra había dicho. Lo que ella no sabía era que el ojimiel estaba esperando a que se distrajera para empezar con su plan maestro. Lentamente movió una de sus manos y la colocó en la rodilla de la chica, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la suave y blanquecina piel. Rukia se había quedado inmóvil; lo miró y vio como le sonreía descaradamente. Eso era lo "divertido" que harían en vez del ensayo que valía para su calificación?_

_-Ichigo, detente…!- le susurró la ojivioleta apartando la mano de su novio, pero éste volvió a ponerla en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez la caricia comenzó en la rodilla y se deslizó por su pierna hasta llegar al inicio de su media. Rukia contenía la risa que era en parte por las cosquillas y en parte por el nerviosismo de que, no importaba que, Ichigo no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. Repentinamente la caricia comenzó a subir de nuevo hacia la rodilla y de ahí siguió su camino hasta la falda de ella. Fue entonces cuando sus nervios asomaron a su rostro, cómo podía hacer eso estando en el salón de clases en mitad de una actividad? Eso no era descaro, era lo que le seguía! De nuevo detuvo la mano de Ichigo e intentó quitarla de su pierna, pero la muñeca de Ichigo hizo girar la suya de manera que la mano de la morena quedó sobre su muslo (ya que le había levantado la falda) con la palma hacia arriba. Con el índice el peli naranja dibujó distintas formas en su palma…al principio eran simples garabatos, pero después se convirtieron en letras, luego en palabras y éstas a su vez en frases._

'_E-n-t-i-e-n-d-e-s e-s-t-o? S-o-l-o a-s-i-e-n-t-e o n-i-e-g-a c-o-n l-a c-a-b-e-z-a…'_

_Asintió una única vez_

'_-S-a-b-e-s q-u-é?' Ella levantó una ceja como respuesta 'T-e a-m-o m-á-s q-u-e a n-a-d-i-e e-n e-l m-u-n-d-o…y t-a-m-b-i-é-n t-e d-e-s-e-o m-á-s q-u-e n-a-d-a' Rukia se ruborizó violentamente y ésta vez fue ella la que le escribió sobre la palma: 'E-s-t-á-s l-o-c-o! A-d-e-m-á-s e-s-e d-e-s-e-o…n-o e-s c-o-r-r-e-c-t-o! M-u-c-h-o m-e-n-o-s a-q-u-í…!'_

_Ichigo la seguía mirando con una intensidad que ruborizaría a cualquiera…no escribía nada en su palma, solo estaba ahí, quieto de nuevo. El tiempo de la clase se terminaba y ellos apenas llevaban dos renglones del ensayo (obra de Rukia), lo que significaba que aún cuando supieran de qué había tratado la clase no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo todo, lo que significaba que su calificación del mes en historia iría sobre ocho (noticia muy mala para Rukia, ya que bajaría su promedio después de haberlo subido con tanto esfuerzo); finalmente sintió la mano de su novio aferrar firmemente la suya; ella se ruborizó aún más, si es que era posible, pero no intentó soltarse de ese agarre. La verdad es que esa sensación era increíblemente cálida…como si la energía de Ichigo pasara a través de sus toques hacia ella. Sería más fácil llevar tantas emociones si el ojimiel soltara su mirada. Finalmente lo hizo y ella pudo mirar su mano derecha, que era la que estaba libre sobre su regazo, y vio que estaba temblando. Qué tontería! Temblar por algo como eso!_

_Se concentró de nuevo cuando sintió que volvía a escribirle un mensaje: 'E-s q-u-e t-ú d-e-s-e-a-s q-u-e d-e-j-e d-e a-m-a-r-t-e?' Ella rápidamente volteó su mano para contestarle. 'C-l-a-r-o q-u-e n-o! E-s s-o-l-o q-u-e m-e d-a v-e-r-g-ü-e-n-z-a q-u-e d-i-g-a-s e-s-a-s c-o-s-a-s t-a-n d-e r-e-p-e-n-t-e! A-d-e-m-á-s n-o e-s-t-á b-i-e-n…n-o q-u-i-e-r-o q-u-e N-i-i-s-a-m-a p-i-e-n-s-e q-u-e…' Bruscamente él le giró la mano de regreso para escribir: 'E-s-o s-i-g-n-i-f-i-c-a q-u-e t-ú n-o m-e d-e-s-e-a-s a m-í?' Ella se ruborizó tanto que estaba segura de que el shinigami sustituto sentía su calor a la distancia a la que se encontraban…cómo podía pensar eso? Claro que lo deseaba! Era algo que se había formado en ella irremediablemente! Pero también había aprendido a controlar esas emociones tan excitantes, y no se dejaría llevar de la mano de la lujuría…pero cuando regresó su vista a la de Ichigo su subconsciente la traicionó_

_-Claro que sí! Te amo más que a nada, y también te deseo…!- la mirada de Rukia casi hace que se estalle en carcajadas, pero algo que golpeó fuertemente su cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mesa y la de Rukia se estaban separando, pero él no soltaría su mano tan fácilmente! Volteó hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que la maestra fue la que lo golpeó y separó sus mesas. Un vistazo a la cara de su chica y después una ojeada al salón fueron suficientes para deducir que las miradas de todos estaban atentos a cualquiera de los movimientos de la pareja, y eso no era lo único: la maestra y todos los demás incluyendo a sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera un maldito degenerado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había agarrado con mayor fuerza cuando sintió el movimiento de las bancas no era la mano de Rukia. Ella se había soltado en quién sabe qué momento y a cambio lo que su mano apretaba con tanto ahínco era su falda._

_-KUROSAKI ICHIGO…!_

_-Maestra, no es lo que parece! Créame, no es…_

_-Maestra, Ichigo tiene razón!- intervino Rukia- Fue un accidente, no estábamos haciendo nada_

_-Kurosaki! Lo creo de ti porque eres un adolescente HOMBRE con las hormonas a flote que solo piensa en sexo! Pero que corrompas a la dulce e inocente de Kuchiki…! Es imperdonable!_

_-Ya le dije que fue un error!_

_-Ah, sí? Y por qué rayos sigues sujetándole la falda?- Ichigo miró y se dio cuenta de que así era. Inmediatamente la soltó y se dispuso a corregir su error, pero un golpe en la cara lo noqueo…una vez que despertó en la enfermería Rukia estaba a su lado junto con Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Keigo y Mizuiro…todos excepto su novia lo miraban con una sonrisa de degenerados. Lo siguiente que supo fue que, por cuestiones de su titular de grupo, sus asientos de ahora en adelante serían a ambas esquinas del salón de clases_

_Fin Flashback"_

Bueno, no le enorgullecía admitirlo pero desde que Rukia se había vuelto su novia ese lado degenerado al cual Keigo le llamaba 'el corazón de un hombre' se había presentado a todas horas en todos lados. Estuvieran solos o acompañados a él no le molestaba tomarla de la mano o besarla apasionadamente. Claro que Rukia aún era algo 'inocente' y esas acciones en privado la avergonzaban, con mayor razón si lo hacía en frente de amigos o desconocidos.

Claro que los chicos e incluso Tatsuki y Chizuru no dejaban de tomarles en pelo con respecto a ese tema. Les hacían preguntas vergonzosas sobre su relación 'íntima' y los albureaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Ishida e Inoue, junto con Chad eran los que terminaban siempre de solucionar todos los malentendidos que pudieran ocasionar sus reacciones o sus malas respuestas, les estaban realmente agradecidos…

Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Rukia y se encontró con que ésta ya tenía su cabeza girada hacia la parte trasera del salón, observándolo. Le sonrió tímidamente antes de regresar a tomar los respectivos apuntes. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que mantenían su frío corazón latiendo, esas sonrisas y miradas furtivas le daban el toque de inocencia a la chica, inocencia que agradecía y maldecía a la vez. Él también se dedicó a tomar nota de los ejercicios de geometría analítica que explicaba el profe en el pizarrón, puesto que dentro de una semana serían los primeros parciales y tenía que mantener su promedio.

Rukia sonrió. De un tiempo para acá se había interesado en sus notas, por lo que el estudio y trabajos de examen eran tiempo que podía compartir con el peli naranja; él siempre le explicaba y le ayudaba con sus dudas. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, compartían absolutamente todo su tiempo juntos: vivían en la misma casa, asistían al mismo instituto, iban en el mismo salón y tenían la misma responsabilidad como shinigamis. Que no decían que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con tu pareja te termina aburriendo y comienzas a necesitar espacio?

Ella no se sentía cansada del sustituto en lo absoluto, y estaba de alguna manera segura de que él tampoco lo estaba de ella. Tal vez su relación iba más allá de los estándares y de lo considerado 'normal'. Sonrió y miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Claro que su relación no era normal! Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron nada había sido normal, todo era especial, emocionante; hubo momentos de todo y eso le daba a cada uno una razón para agradecer estar vivos junto a quien más amaban. Solo había algo que la perturbaba y probablemente lo haría siempre: el sentimiento de amor por Ichigo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que temía que pudiera destrozarla. Además estaba esa intensa atracción física: cómo se supone que siguiera controlándola?- Muye bien, es todo por hoy. Para mañana quiero que traigan hechos los ejercicios de las páginas 215 a la 233; si tienen alguna duda mañana los aclararemos aquí, de acuerdo?- preguntó el maestro. Toda la clase asintió, y luego el maestro se fue. La siguiente hora sería de estudio independiente. Ichigo revisó los ejercicios que tenían que hacer y se dio cuenta de que eran largos, pero no complicados. Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a pedirle a la ojivioleta que fueran a la biblioteca a comenzar, pero sus amigos y su novia ya se encontraban alrededor de su mesa.- Kurosaki-kun, vayamos a la biblioteca a empezar el trabajo- le dijo Orihime.

-Vaya, vaya…creo que arruinamos la maravillosa cita en la biblioteca que Ichigo había pensado- dijo Ishida, acomodándose los lentes.

-Claro que no es una cita! Además las 'citas' que tiene con Ruki-chi son más bien excusas para meter mano- dijo Chizuru

-Desde cuando le dices a Rukia 'Ruki-chi'?- le preguntó alarmado Ichigo

-Desde que mi adorada Ruki-chi me dio permiso- dijo abrazando a la pequeña morena

-Basta, Chizuru-san! Ah! Tatsuki, ayúdame!- pidió Rukia, tras lo cual la artista marcial le dio una paliza a la agresora y se adelantó con ella y Orihime a la biblioteca.

-Rukia, estás segura?- le preguntó Ichigo- Digo, si quieres podemos ir a descansar un rato antes de la siguiente clase y ya en casa nos ponemos a hacer la tarea

-Kya! Ichigo imbécil! Eres un maldito envidioso! Ni siquiera quieres compartir a Kuchiki-san en la escuela! Tú la tienes todo el día y puedes hacer con ella lo que quie…- Chad y Mizuiro lo desmayaron antes de que dijera algo que redujera su tiempo de vida. Ishida se marchó con ellos porque si se rezagaba haría mal tercio.

-Ichigo, vamos- le dijo, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara. Salieron juntos del salón tomados de la mano, platicando sobre lo aburrida que sería la clase y sobre el rato vergonzoso que estaban a punto de soportar. De todos modos era tiempo que pasarían juntos, así que de alguna manera lo agradecían.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la mesa en la que siempre se reunían para hacer trabajos en equipo. Ya ahí se encontraron solo a algunos de sus amigos; Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad e Inoue, acompañados de…

-Chicos! Qué están haciendo aquí?- les preguntó Ichigo. Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikaku y Yumichika estaban sentados en la mesa de la biblioteca, cada uno en su respectivo gigai. Platicaban en voz baja debido al lugar donde se encontraban, pero cada uno le sonrió cuando lo vieron entrar y lo saludaron con la mano.

-Venimos para darles un trabajito!- les dijo Rangiku, lanzándose sobre Rukia para abrazarla (desde que andaba con 'el naranjito', apodo dado por Yachiru, era su modo de saludarla).

-Rukia-chan! Aitakatayo!- le dijo sin soltarla- Ah! Te has vuelto mucho más linda desde la última vez que te ví! Debe ser cierto que las mujeres enamoradas se vuelven más hermosas!

-Ra-Rangiku fukutaichou! Deje de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor…!- le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse

-Rangiku, ya déjala en paz…si sigues así nos van a echar de aquí!- la reprendió Renji

-Ren-ji, no eres mi capitán, así que no tienes derecho de decirme nada- le dijo, abrazando más a Rukia y volteándole la cara

-Cómo dices…?- le dijo controlándose, pero la venita de la sien ya se le marcaba

-Matsumoto, ya es suficiente. Si no te sientas en éste instante te daré el doble de papeleo para cuando regresemos.- la amenazó Histugaya tranquilamente

-Taicho!- le dijo Rangiku soltando por fin a la pequeña shinigami, momento que Ichigo aprovechó para abrazarla él y cambiarla de lado, de modo que la teniente ya no podría tomarla. La ojivioleta le agradecía por haberla rescatado; además estar en los brazos de Ichigo era algo que prefería mil veces.

-Cállense de una vez! Que ruidosa eres, Rangiku! Entre más vieja te haces eres más fastidiosa! Va a llegar un momento en que nadie te soporte!- dijo Ikaku, mientras todos lo miraban atemorizados

-Ikaku…creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es callarte…-le sugirió Yumichika mientras todos los demás lo apoyaban

-Bueno, no me han contestado la pregunta que les hice al principio- les dijo Ichigo, tratando de desviar el tema

-Ah, cierto…qué hacen aquí, Abarai-taichou?- le preguntó Rukia, refiriéndose a Renji

-Rukia, no tienes que hablarme tan formal. Puedes seguir llamándome Renji

-Está bien. Qué hacen en Karakura?

-Pues venimos en una misión- contestó Renji

-Misión? Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Ichigo mientras él y la morena tomaban asiento

-Últimamente el doceavo escuadrón ha estado recibiendo lecturas de reiatsus extraños que provienen de la región de Karakura- explicó Toushiro mientras todos lo escuchaban- Esas extrañas manifestaciones de energía se han congregado en esta ciudad; se manifiestan con apariencias de hollows

-Ahora que lo dices, Toushiro, hemos tenido que lidiar con más hollows inoportunos de lo normal.

-Pero Ichigo, los hollows que derrotamos no mostraban anormalidades ni alguna clase de poder inusual- le dijo Rukia.- Hitsugaya-taicho, yo envié los reportes de cada uno de los intrusos. No detecté ninguna clase de reiatsu extraño ni eran oponentes fuera de lo ordinario

-Eso es lo que nos hacen creer, pero no es así. Se nos ordenó a Matsumoto y a mí capturar uno y llevarlo para que Kurotsuchi-taicho pudiera examinarlo. Eso fue aproximadamente hace un mes. Se descubrió que tenían una especie de energía extra, lo que quiere decir que podrían evolucionar

-Cómo puede una bestia evolucionar así como así?- le preguntó Ishida

-Ese es el problema; es imposible que eso suceda. Hay alguien detrás de todo esto- dijo Yumichika

-Entonces, la razón por la que están aquí…-inquirió Tatsuki

-Así es. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable…si no a quien lo esté haciendo, algo que pueda dirigirnos a él- dijo Renji- Así que les pedimos que nos ayuden. Rukia e Ichigo se han dedicado a eliminar los hollows, pero de ahora en adelante traten de no aniquilarlos, captúrenlos. Para eso necesitamos las habilidades de Arizawa-san e Inoue-san. Ishida y Sado, ustedes también podrían ayudar?

-Por supuesto- respondió Ishida mientras Chad solo asentía

-Entonces tenemos que organizarnos en equipos. Cada uno vigilara una zona determinada; en caso de que se detecte algún suceso extraño comuníquenlo- ordenó Hitsugaya

-Y cómo nos dividiremos?- preguntó Ichigo, algo nervioso. No quería separarse de Rukia, al menos hasta que supieran que clase de enemigo era al que tenían que enfrentarse esta vez.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo- le dijo Rangiku- No te separaremos de tu amada Julieta

-…'_Julieta'?_...Como sea, dónde se quedarán?

-Pues Yo me quedo con Orihime!- dijo la rubia, sonriendo

-Ikaku y yo nos quedaremos en casa de Asano y su hermana…otra vez- aceptó Yumichika

-Abarai-taichou y yo nos quedaremos con Urahara- dijo Toushiro

-Con Urahara? Y por qué se quedan ahí?- le preguntó Rukia

-Pues porque necesitamos monitorear cada movimiento que hagamos y enviar los datos de la misión lo antes posible. Urahara y Kuchiki-taichou ya han terminado los preparativos

-Kuchiki-taichou?

-Byakuya?

-Oigan, de verdad están coordinados…miren que preguntar al mismo tiempo

-Es que estamos…confundidos. Nii-sama está en esta misión también?- preguntó Rukia

-Sí, así es. Dijo que no había tenido tiempo de checar como iban las cosas por aquí. Además, parece estar muy interesado en encontrar al culpable de todo esto.- explicó Renji

-Como sea, cuándo empezamos a buscar?- preguntó Tatsuki

-En cuanto nos manden los últimos detalles. Mientras estamos de misión nos haremos pasar por estudiantes como la última vez, así que nos veremos seguido- dijo Ikaku

-Hablando de estudiantes…-soltó Rukia de repente- dónde están los demás? Se supone que nos juntaríamos aquí para avanzar la tarea de geometría analítica…

-Tuve que darle una lección a ese pequeño pervertido- dijo Rangiku. Ichigo y Rukia no necesitaban preguntar más para saber a qué se refería la teniente. Vieron como unos compañeros de clase se levantaban de una mesa cercana, lo que significaba que el tiempo de descanso había terminado.- Bueno, niños, regresen a estudiar- dijo Renji muy "maduro"

-Cállate! Como si tu no fueras alguien que necesita estudiar un poco…! Aprovecha para ver si tu cerebro todavía no se atrofia, con eso de que no lo usas…- le dijo Ichigo burlón

-Quieres pelea, Ichigo? Recuerda que ahora soy un capitán!- le dijo Renji, presumiendo de su título

-Ya basta! Parecen niños chiquitos- les reprendió Rukia. Se levantó y tomó a Ichigo del brazo.- Con su permiso, nos retiramos

-Claro, que tengas un lindo día!- le dijo Rangiku

Salieron de la biblioteca sin comentar nada. Ichigo miraba a Rukia preocupado…ahora sí que tendría que lidiar con muchas cosas.

**Continuará…**

**Sí, por fin puedo subir este capi! Lo acabé hoy, espero que les guste mucho, así como la primera temporada!**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan, así que…a dejar, please!**

**Es todo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto! Por cierto, la historia de 'Amor en Juego' por fin está terminada! Échenle una leída, please! .**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	2. Música de Corneta

**Ruichi-chan les trae el segundo capi de esta historia!**

**Agradecimientos a los que me tienen el 'Alerta', que fueron muchos! ^.^**

**Ahora sí, los reviews del capi 1; recuerden que si se pierden o tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, sale?:**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener.**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 2**

"A partir de cierto punto no hay retorno; ese es el punto que hay que alcanzar." Franz Kafka

**Música de Corneta: aviso de Amor y Guerra**

Ichigo y Rukia caminaron de vuelta al salón de clases; el hecho de que dos capitanes, una teniente y dos oficiales visitaran su escuela para hacerse pasar por estudiantes de intercambio no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que su día prometía ser el más largo de sus vidas. Sus amigos se habían adelantado y lo más probable era que ya estuvieran sentados en sus respectivos pupitres. Sin embargo, la pareja caminaba más despacio de lo habitual, tratando de retrasar su inminente regreso al aula. Hacía tiempo que el timbre había sonado, así que los pasillos se encontraban totalmente vacíos

Ichigo apretaba la mano de Rukia, dejándole sentir la tensión que le causaba su nueva situación; ella, por su parte, estaba perdida en pensamientos sobre lo que podría estar causando que los hollows se transformaran. Además trataba de recordar algún hollow que se hubiera comportado fuera de lo normal, pero no encontró ninguno en los rincones de su mente. Finalmente subieron los últimos escalones que los llevarían al piso donde se encontraba el salón '2-A'. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Rukia levantó una mano dispuesta a abrir la puerta, pero Ichigo tomó su muñeca antes de que ésta hubiera siquiera tocado la manija.

Rukia lo miró extrañada por su repentina acción, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle el motivo. Los labios del peli naranja se estamparon contra los de ella, demandantes. Su primera reacción fue tratar de apartarlo, pero después sintió como los suaves labios se amoldaban a los de ella, dejando un rastro de ternura en cada roce. Sintió un calorcillo invadirla mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello del ojimiel y sentía sus nervios tensos. Él, por su lado, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Sabía que ese repentino 'ataque' en la escuela violaba lo que acababa de prometerle la noche anterior, pero no pudo evitarlo. La sensación de necesidad le hervía en la sangre, aumentando sus ansias de contacto…cualquier roce era incrementado por la tensión que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que poseía se separó de ella; sintió la respiración de la ojivioleta agitada, y vio un rubor adornando la pálida piel de sus mejillas.

-Ahora sí podemos entrar

-No creo que nos deje entrar; ya hace diez minutos que empezó la clase- le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Entonces, qué propones?

-Tal vez deberíamos de ir a la biblioteca a adelantar la tarea de matemáticas; después de todo traemos lo necesario y es mejor que no hacer nada durante las dos horas que teníamos de Historia Contemporánea

-De todos modos no me agrada la maestra- dijo sarcástico

-Eso hará que nos tenga más rencor del que ya nos tenía!- le dijo sin levantar la voz

-Bueno, entonces regresemos a la biblioteca- caminaron sobre sus pasos hasta ingresar a la biblioteca de la escuela. Rukia prácticamente corrió hasta su mesa predilecta y abrió su cuaderno, dispuesta a sabotear cualquier intento de distracción que su novio planeara. Ichigo entendió la indirecta y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Se sentó frente a ella y de igual forma abrió su cuaderno. Como era de esperarse los ejercicios se le complicaron debido a que más de la mitad de la hora de cálculo estuvo distraído pensando en muchas otras cosas. Lo bueno era que su pequeña chica había estado atenta, al menos hasta que también perdió la concentración…justo los minutos que él estuvo atento. Algunas veces se preguntaba si la sincronía que ellos poseían era normal en todas las parejas.

Terminaron los ejercicios en las dos horas que tuvieron libres; el maestro había exagerado con respecto al tiempo que les tomaría realizar todos los cálculos. Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón para tomar las siguientes tres clases antes de que terminara el día. Cuando llegaron la maestra, para su suerte, ya se había marchado. Ichigo depositó sus cosas en su pupitre y luego se dirigió con Rukia al de ella. Todos en la clase se les quedaron viendo con miradas llenas de insinuaciones, pero ellos prefirieron ignorarlas tal y como lo venían haciendo desde hacía ocho meses. Sus amigos los alcanzaron y les preguntaron por qué no habían asistido a las dos horas de tortura histórica y ellos les dieron la explicación más corta y nada detallada; por ejemplo habían omitido lo del beso frente al salón ya que Keigo se echaría a llorara y eso solo atraería más la atención. La siguiente media hora era de estudio independiente y luego les tocaban hora y media de gimnasia. Se suponía que era una materia optativa pero todos la tomaban por diversión; la mejor manera de despejar tu mente de complicados problemas e interminables fórmulas y fechas era haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Platicaron con sus compañeros y amigos durante la media hora libre y luego caminaron hacia los vestidores. Rukia entro con las chicas y en un dos por tres estuvieron listas.

Salieron para encontrar a los chicos que ya jugaban futbol…a Rukia le gustaba de alguna manera ese deporte; no por lo que lo constituía, sino porque su novio era increíblemente bueno en ello. Se sentó con Tatsuki y Orihime para ver el partido que acababa de comenzar y ya tenía el marcador 2-0 a favor del equipo que el ojimiel lideraba. Le encantaba verlo moverse ágilmente burlándose de la carencia de habilidad de sus oponentes y de la increíble destreza y coordinación de sus jugadores. A los pocos minutos anotó un tercer tanto. Ella gritó pero sus felicitaciones fueron ahogadas por un grupo de chicas. Rukia las reconoció inmediatamente: ese grupito era precisamente el que se hacía llamar 'IchiFans' y eran unas malditas acosadoras. Todas ellas estaban allí, apoyando a su novio y derritiéndose al verlo cubierto de sudor. En su interior se encendió la llama de los celos y tuvo deseos de agarrar un balón y golpearlas.

-Tranquila, Rukia- le dijo Tatsuki, obligándola a deshacerse de sus deseos de venganza

-Ya lo sé, es solo que no es fácil acostumbrarse a que tu novio sea el ídolo de la escuela

-Mira, Kuchiki-san! Ahí viene Kurosaki-kun- le susurró Orihime, dándole un pequeño codazo. Rukia giró su cabeza para ver que, efectivamente, su novio trotaba hasta donde estaban sentadas ella y sus amigas. Cuando llegó la tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse

-Qué sucede?- le preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma; sentía la mirada de todas las chicas sobre ellos

-Venía para avisarte que el siguiente gol es para ti- le sonrió- Cómo quieres que lo anote?

-Tan confiado como siempre, Ichigo-kun- le dijo con esa voz que sabía que lo fastidiaba. Luego lo pensó un momento y le dijo:- Chilenita

-Como Rukia-chan quiera- le respondió, soltándole las manos y regresando a la cancha. Ella sonrió irónicamente, burlándose del contraataque del peli naranja. Se quedó de pie observándolo hasta que poco después, y tal y como ella se lo había pedido, anotó el cuarto gol. Las chicas de su club de fans estallaron en aplausos y sonrisas delirantes; a ella le irritaban cada vez más, si es que eso era posible. Sintió unas manos apresar su cintura e, inmediatamente, sus labios. Entonces escuchó el estallido de risas nerviosas y gritos burlones, pero ella los ignoró y dedicó toda su concentración a devolverle ese gratificante beso. Cuando se separaron Ichigo le susurró- Es mi premio por anotar ese gol

-No esperes un premio por todo lo que hagas- le dijo medio burlona medio en serio, recordando lo que había acontecido entre ellos la noche anterior. Se ruborizó contra su voluntad y le dijo que regresara a jugar. Él, como chico 'obediente', regresó para jugar otro rato antes de que llegara su profesor. Cuando este llegó acompañado de nuevos estudiantes la clase entera se enloqueció de gusto.

-Bueno, ellos son estudiantes de intercambio, se quedaran aquí por tiempo indefinido. Así que apóyenlos y resuelvan todas sus dudas, está claro!- ordenó el profesor. Todos afirmaron con un fuerte grito.- Bueno, los dejaré que ellos mismos se presenten; por hoy la clase es libre.- Dijo retirándose mientras sus alumnos se alegraban.

-Bueno, yo soy Hitsugaya Toushiro- dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, un placer!- dijo la teniente voluptuosa

-Yo soy Abarai Renji- dijo el capitán pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Yo soy Madarame Ikkaku, y éste es Ayasegawa Yumichika- dijo el calvito a la vez que señalaba a su compañero que los saludaba con una sonrisa magnífica

-Bueno, qué les parece si jugamos otro partido?- sugirió Ichigo- Por cierto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo, recordando de pronto que se supone no se conocían

-Muy bien, Ichigo! Te patearé el trasero, perdedor…!- le dijo Renji, haciendo que la venita de la sien de Ichigo saltara

-Claro, Renji! Te dejaré en tu lugar, escoria putrefacta!- le contraatacó el ojimiel, ganándose las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Rukia se dio un golpecito en la frente, pensando en lo tonto que podría llegar a ser su novio.

La hora pasó sin más novedad. Se dieron una ducha y volvieron al edificio principal. Ichigo alcanzó a Rukia, que se había adelantado con Tatsuki y Chizuru, y la retuvo. En cuanto todos sus compañeros habían pasado frente a ellos se le abalanzó a la ojivioleta, deseoso de ese delicado contacto de sus labios. Ella lo detuvo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad:- Ichigo, detente! Estamos en la escuela! Además me prometiste que respetarías mi espacio, cierto? Quiero platicar de vez en cuando con las chicas y…-se detuvo al ver la expresión del peli naranja: parecía como si le hubieran arrojado un chorro de agua helada- Ichigo…?- preguntó tímida

-Está bien, tienes razón; yo prometí darte tu espacio y creo que no lo estoy respetando.- admitió él, pero no con una voz que diera apoyo a sus palabras- De ahora en adelante te daré más libertad en la escuela- le dijo, sin poder ocultar la amargura de su voz. Se fue, dejando a la chica atrás; Rukia no podía ni moverse. Qué rayos fue todo eso? Es que acaso el peli naranja era tan inmaduro que le aplicaría la ley del hielo hasta que ella fuera a él pidiéndole que no la ignorara más? …_Pues no! Un Kuchiki tiene temple de hierro y voluntad de acero! No voy a ir rogándole para que invada mi privacidad!..._pensó decidida mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a la última clase del día. Dos horas de japonés y su día interminable llegaría a su fin.

Cuando entró buscó con la mirada a Ichigo y lo encontró platicando con Ikkaku; los cinco nuevos estudiantes estaban en su clase y se habían sentado distributivamente por el aula; vio con agrado que Matsumoto-fukutaicho había tomado el asiento al lado del de ella. Caminó a través de los pupitres hasta su lugar y se sentó

-Rukia-chan, te tardaste! Cuando ví que Ichigo entró sin ti me preocupé!- le dijo, abrazándola

-Vaya, parece que Rukia atrae a las acosadoras- se burlaba Tatsuki mientras evitaba que Chizu se le abalanzara a la ojivioleta. Ésta se rió de igual manera y luego desvió su mirada hacia su novio. Éste jugaba venciditas con Renji, ya que el capitán había pedido la revancha después de perder el partido de futbol…como fuera parecía estar divirtiéndose. Hacía mucho que no veía la escena desde ese ángulo. Cuando eran amigos pasaban tiempo juntos, pero no tanto como en los últimos ocho meses; el ojimiel platicaba con sus compañeros tanto como ella con las chicas, y cada uno tenía una vida por separado. Sin embargo, ahora que ya salían juntos, él se la pasaba todo el tiempo junto a ella, y por supuesto que ella no tenía ninguna objeción a la cercanía de Ichigo.- Rukia, sucede algo malo?- le preguntó Tatsuki. Levantó su mirada hacia los rostros consternados de sus amigas, y les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora seguida de las típicas palabras 'No es nada, no se preocupen; es solo que me perdí por un momento'

-Ahora que lo pienso, por qué Ichigo no ha venido a secuestrarte?- preguntó la teniente- Orihime me ha platicado todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y el chico estos meses, así que no te esfuerces en ocultármelo, jojojojojo- dijo riéndose

-Acaso tuvieron una discusión, Rukia?- le preguntó la morena de cabello corto. Esa palabra sonó más feo de lo que la ojivioleta pudiera haber imaginado. Discutían todo el tiempo, pero eran cosas triviales y sin sentido, solamente para tener un rato de diversión y una deliciosa reconciliación; pero ahora no creía que fuera el mismo caso. Ella lo había ofendido de alguna manera, y sabía que tendría que pagar tarde o temprano la ofensa; a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que Ichigo le dijera que era una encimosa aunque eso fuera verdad…pero pensándolo bien no es que fuera encimoso, era solo que le agradaba tenerla cerca, y se lo había dicho un millón de veces; le gustaba la textura de su cabellos y el olor que desprendía de su piel…Rukia se ruborizó al recordar la intensidad de los besos que últimamente se habían estado dando

-Una pequeña diferencia, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse- le respondió al fin Rukia, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo

-Ok, entonces nada de qué preocuparse, cierto?- le insistió Chizu

-Nada de qué preocuparse- afirmó, sintiendo la poca convicción de sus palabras

La maestra de japonés entró al aula disculpándose por lo que cada una tomo su lugar, incluyendo a todos los demás. Dos horas de gramática fueron suficientes para adormecer a cualquiera…

Finalmente el timbre de fin de clases anunció que eran libres. Todos le dedicaron una despedida a la maestra y luego guardaron sus cosas, ansiosos de llegar al salón de juegos o al centro comercial.

Por un momento Ichigo envidió sus fáciles y aburridas vidas: mientras todos esos idiotas se iban a divertir, él y sus amigos tendrían que ir a investigar sobre la nueva amenaza que se extendía sobre Karakura. Se juntaron todos en el pupitre de Toushiro mientras éste guardaba ordenadamente sus últimos útiles- Taicho! Ya métalos como sea y vámonos!- le dijo Rangiku

-Muy bien, creo que hay que hacer unas modificaciones a nuestro plan- dijo Toushiro, ignorando olímpicamente a su teniente- No lo había pensado, pero nosotros…-señaló a los gigais-…no tenemos pleno conocimiento de la ciudad, así que tendremos que disolver las parejas y formarlas estratégicamente

Rukia sintió un nudo en el estómago; acaso eso era parte del plan de Ichigo? Volteó a verlo, pero éste la ignoró.- Muy bien, estuve los últimos quince minutos encargándome de este asunto, así que les daré su nuevo equipo- dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel doblado minuciosamente por la mitad.- Ishida, tú me acompañarás a revisar unos sectores- el mencionado asintió con la cabeza- Sado, irás con el capitán Abarai; Ichigo, irás con Madarame y Ayasegawa; Inoue y Arizawa irán con Matsumoto. Kuchiki, tengo un favor especial que pedirte

-Sí- asintió ella, tratando de controlar su furia

-Necesito que vayas con Urahara; ahí está Kuchiki-taicho y creo que necesita hablar unas cosas contigo, así que de momento esa es tu misión. Bueno, les daré el sector que deben revisar; deben avisar cualquier cambio y recuerden que los hollows deben estar vivos si queremos saber qué es lo que les sucede, de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Salieron del salón sin decir nada más y se separaron en la entrada de la escuela. Rukia se dirigió solitaria hacia la tienda de Urahara. Cuando iba a despedirse de Ichigo éste se marchó sin dirigirle una sola palabra, y eso la enfurecía al mismo tiempo que la entristecía. Lamentaba sinceramente haberle dicho esas palabras, pero no pensaba disculparse; no cuando él había tomado una actitud tan infantil al respecto. Caminó con la cabeza en alto y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ese no era el camino a la tienda de Urahara. Trató de regresar pero detrás de ella se encontraba una pared. Golpeó la sólida estructura pensando que era imposible!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo tenía algo de miedo, pero era lo mejor. Rukia le había reclamado su falta de espacio y eso es justamente lo que él planeaba darle. En cuanto pudo les explicó a Renji y a Toushiro que lo mejor era que re-distribuyeran los equipos con el fin de que el proceso de revisión fuera más rápido; si se separaban de manera correcta el conocimiento del terreno podría significar una considerable ventaja. Hitsugaya aceptó su plan no sin recelo por el repentino cambio de actitud del sustituto, pero tenía que admitir que era mejor estratégicamente hablando. Con la reciente idea era ilógico que dejara a la pareja de shinigamis juntos, así que los separó con la excusa de que Rukia tenía que ir a ver a Kuchiki Byakuya, excusa que era totalmente cierta. Él se dirigió con Ishida a una zona que le encargaron revisar con recelo mientras veía como los demás se dispersaban de igual manera.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Tatsuki, Rangiku y Orihime caminaron por la zona que les habían encargado, pero no hubo señal alguna de reiatsu extraño ni apariciones de hollows. Llevaban calladas bastante tiempo hasta que Rangiku no lo soportó más- Oigan, qué le sucede a Ichigo? Ni siquiera hizo ademán de protestar cuando se decidió lo del cambio de equipo; que no era él el desesperado por estar todo el tiempo con ella?

-Obviamente su discusión ahora sí va en serio. Me preguntó por qué habrán empezado a pelear esta vez- dijo Tatsuki, suspirando

-Yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo para volver a verlos todo el día juntos; nosotras sabemos, igual que los chicos, que están locamente enamorados y no tolerarán mucho el distanciamiento. Podría apostar a que se resuelve en dos días- sonrió Orihime

-No estoy tan segura; incluso si se adoran, que Ichigo haya aceptado la separación tan fácilmente solo puede significar una cosa…-dijo Tatsuki con aire de misterio, atrapando la atención de sus dos acompañantes:- El orgullo de Ichigo ha sido herido

-Y qué crees que suceda, Tatsuki-chan?- le preguntó Rangiku

-No tengo idea- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Después de todo ellos son los dos seres más impredecibles que he conocido en mi corta vida

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo platicaba animadamente con Ikkaku y Yumichika, haciendo bromas mientras completaban su revisión. Esos dos eran muy cómicos, sobre todo cuando peleaban. Aún con la ligereza de la plática no pudo esconder del todo el nerviosismo que lo acompañaba desde el momento en que Rukia había partido sola a la tienda de Urahara. Lo atacaba un muy mal presentimiento, pero no podía echarse para atrás si él había sugerido el plan…

-Oye, Ichigo. Si quieres ir a ver que Rukia esté bien por nosotros no hay problema- le dijo Yumichika- podemos encargarnos de todo, así que siéntete libre de…- ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo y el peli naranja ya había echado a correr.

-Creo que estar enamorado es la peor cosa que puede sucederle a un hombre- dijo Ikkaku

-Yo creo que es una debilidad, pero también es una fortaleza- expresó Yumichika- Cierto que es la peor debilidad, pero también es la mayor fuerza a la hora de luchar, no crees? Me pregunto qué habría sido del Sereitei si Kuchiki Rukia no se hubiera cruzado en el camino de Kurosaki Ichigo

-Yo creo que no estaríamos aquí haciéndonos esa estúpida pregunta. Ahora vámonos, falta un pedazo por inspeccionar- Yumichika lo siguió, esperando el día en que su amigo se retractara de sus palabras

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia siguió caminando, ya que no le quedaba opción; el camino parecía interminable y vivo de alguna manera. Lo más extraño era que a veces le cerraba calles y otras la dejaba continuar, como si le estuviera mostrando el camino que debía seguir. Estaba nerviosa; por primera vez deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el peli naranja estuviera ahí y apretara su mano para tranquilizarla, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no sucedería. Llegó a un cruce; tenía cuatro opciones: izquierda, derecha, seguir derecho o regresar por donde había llegado…hizo un movimiento que sugería la izquierda y una ráfaga de viento la hizo retroceder; ahora sí que se estaba asustando. Tuvo la intención de seguir derecho pero el camino se cerró violentamente; la única opción era la derecha. Entró sin dificultades a este estrecho pasaje y camino durante unos cinco minutos hasta que llegó a un pequeño jardín con una choza. Era imposible que ese lugar existiera en Karakura!

Caminó con lentitud hasta que alcanzó el picaporte de la puerta de la pequeña residencia, si es que alguien vivía ahí- Veo que has llegado, Rukia- ella se giró, lista para enfrentar a su oponente. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de la estatura y complexión de Ichigo, pero su piel era incluso más pálida que la de ella y sus ojos refulgían con un tono rojizo mientras la miraban ansioso. La sonrisa que curveaba sus labios era de absoluta victoria.- Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar aquí sin saber dónde estás

-Quién eres?- le preguntó Rukia, lista para tomar una píldora y salir de su gigai

-No creo que sea en absoluto relevante; te traje aquí porque deseo que me hagas un favor- le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Su mente le decía que se apartara, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Finalmente se descongeló y con un rápido movimiento se alejó de la entrada; tomó una píldora y le ordenó a Chappy que se alejara de ahí y buscara ayuda. Observó a su gigai alejarse sin ser interceptada por el hombre. –Por qué no la detienes?- le preguntó ella, claramente confundida

-Porque la verdadera Kuchiki Rukia se quedó aquí, así que no me molesta si tu gigai está o no- la expresión del extraño no cambió para nada. Cuando se calmó un poco lo notó: el reiatsu que desprendía esa persona era monstruoso, casi demoniaco. La sed de sangre era evidente y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle- Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí puedo completar lo que deseo, así que no te preocupes, muy poco sabrás todo lo que deseas saber pero no te atreves a preguntar

-De qué rayos hablas?- le preguntó furiosa

-No necesitas ocultarlo. Puedo verlo, tu curiosidad sin límites y tus miedos intensos por saber la verdad; por qué no se lo preguntas, Rukia? Por qué no le preguntas a Ichigo qué ha sido de su hollow interno?

Rukia se quedó paralizada…sintió al hombre aproximarse y llegar hasta ella, pero no se movió. Sintió un dedo frío bajo su barbilla que la obligaba a levantar su rostro. Se encontró directamente con la mirada de desprecio que le daba aquel sujeto, y eso la intimidó aún más- Cómo…-intentó preguntar, pero su voz se quebró

-No te atreves a preguntar porque tienes miedo de saber la verdad; pues yo voy a mostrártela en cuanto esté aquí

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo recorría el camino hacia la tienda de Urahara una y otra vez sin encontrar rastro alguno de la ojivioleta. Cuando llegó a la tienda del hombre del sombrero y no la encontró se liberó de su cuerpo y utilizó el shumpo para rastrearla, sin hallar rastro alguno de que hubiera pasado por ahí. Dónde carajo se había metido! Vio entonces a la morena que corría por una de las calles. Bajó justo a tiempo para interceptarla- Rukia, dónde estabas?

-Rukia-sama está en problemas, pyon!- dijo Chappy, metida en el gigai de la chica. Estaba llorando de desesperación

-Dónde está?- le preguntó, zarandeándola un poco. Ella señaló con el dedo el camino por el que había llegado. Ichigo se dispuso velozmente dispuesto a encontrar a su novia. Por la velocidad a la que iba no se percató de que ese camino no había sido visto en ningún otro momento por él ni por nadie de Karakura. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba…Rukia estaba paralizada de miedo junto a un hombre que desvió hacia él su mirada en cuanto lo sintió irrumpir en el lugar. Sostenía la barbilla de la shinigami mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre ella

Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese sujeto? Sintió su sangre hervir con la simple vista del contacto que hacía con la piel blanquecina de Rukia- Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Rukia reaccionó a la voz del peli naranja; giró su vista hacia él y lo miró suplicante. Las entrañas del ojimiel se revolvieron cuando vieron los hermosos ojos violetas de la chica llenarse de lágrimas- Suéltala…!

-Te estaba esperando, Kurosaki Ichigo- le dijo mientras dejaba a Rukia, que se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas. No quitaba su vista acomplejada del rostro de su novio, intentando calmarse- Ichigo…

-Tranquila, Rukia; ya estoy aquí!

-Huye…-dijo en voz baja. Ichigo sintió entonces el espantoso reiatsu que emanaba del hombre. Sus intensos ojos rojos dejaban ver la bestia que traía dentro y su garganta emitió un grito desgarrador. Lo que vio fue tan común y tan ajeno a la vez: ese sujeto estaba cubriendo su rostro con la máscara de hollow, y su cuerpo tomaba lentamente la forma de un animal. Se quedó paralizado ante esa escena. No era posible! Era prácticamente irreal que hubiera alguien con otro yo que fuera tan demoniaco…alguien como él mismo. Sintió el terror correr por sus venas y luego su propio cuerpo empezaba a desobedecer sus órdenes. Escuchó la voz de su hollow que le hablaba divertido y ansioso de sangre:

-Déjame salir! Yo me encargaré de éste problema por ti! Será rápido y divertido…!

-No- Ichigo se negaba rotundamente a que ese monstruo emergiera de él…delante de Rukia. Observó la cara pálida de Rukia que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, sintió sus ojos violetas observar su lenta transformación. Intentó desesperado arrancarse la máscara que comenzaba a formarse, pero era inútil!

-No te resistas…-le serpenteo su hollow- No tardaré mucho en aniquilar a este sujeto; siento su debilidad, puedo encargarme de él…!

-Detente…!- le ordenó Ichigo, pero era muy tarde. Su transformación era inminente. Emitió un gruñido espantoso que le puso a Rukia los pelos de punta.

No podía mover su cuerpo, no podía articular palabra. Sus ojos estaban prendados de esa imagen; Ichigo ya no era él, tenía una forma espantosa y un reiatsu más diabólico que el sujeto desconocido. Quería detenerlo, o al menos cerrar los ojos para no verlo, pero no podía siquiera pestañear. Jamás lo había visto, esa máscara y ese cuerpo eran los de un hollow; vio a la bestia arremeter contra la otra bestia y comenzar una pelea. La explosión de sus ataques la lanzaron lejos del área de batalla, haciéndola reaccionar. Se levantó y empuñó su zampakuto, sin saber exactamente que hacer; tenía que detener a Ichigo a como diera lugar!

- ICHIGO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la bestia no le hacía caso! La desesperación comenzó a invadirla de nuevo.- Tengo que hacer algo…!- se dijo a sí misma- Cómo puedo impedir que Ichigo se convierta en…- no pudo decirlo, porque lo estaba viendo. Entonces cometió el peor error…

Ichigo atrapó al sujeto contra el suelo, sometiéndolo mientras preparaba su zero…hasta que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse y una columna de hielo de altura impresionante los atrapó. No fue problema ni para él ni para su oponente liberarse del hielo que lo rodea. Emitió un gruñido furioso y volteó a ver a la shinigami que lo había interrumpido justo cuando iba a matar a su oponente. Éste estaba débil, tanto que su cuerpo regresó a su forma 'humana'…miró a la chica morena como si fuera la última vez que ella estaría de pie, y sonrió triunfante. Rukia tenía su vista clavada en el rostro de Ichigo, pero se desvió un breve segundo para ver al sujeto despidiéndose de ella. Una sombra la cubrió y un fuerte golpe la mando hasta la choza, rompiendo una de las paredes en el camino. Se incorporó sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca; lo sabía, podía sentirlo: iba a morir, y la persona que se encargaría de acabar con ella era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tomo su zampakuto, dispuesta aún a hacerlo reaccionar:- Tsugi no Mai…-el hollow se abalanzaba contra ella de nuevo- Hakuren!

Una hermosa ola blanca de nieve salió en dirección de Ichigo, pero éste la contrarrestó con un ataque que traspasó la ola hasta donde estaba la shinigami. Alcanzó a cubrirse pero aún así no pudo esquivarlo. No sentí a su cuerpo…se miró cuidadosamente: la manga de su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, dejando ver su piel manchada de sangre que corría desde su hombro. Su otro brazo no había quedado en mejores condiciones, pero aún podía moverlo lo que significaba que no estaba roto. Se incorporó apoyándose en su codo derecho sin soltar su zampakuto. Sentía que si lo hacía no habría manera de salvarse; se aferraba a su zampakuto como se aferraba a su vida. De nuevo la sombra la cubrió. Levantó lentamente su mirada hasta que su rostro quedó frente al del hollow de Ichigo. No se movía, no tenía fuerzas para atacarlo…pero por alguna razón su miedo desapareció junto a las sensaciones de dolor que le punzaban el cuerpo. Escuchaba los gruñidos bajos de la garganta del monstruo y sentía su aliento en el rostro…soltó la zampakuto y levantó su mano derecha hasta tocar la máscara con punta de sus dedos- Ichigo…-susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo se encontraba en su mundo interior, pero esta vez, comparada con las otras, el 'paisaje' estaba oscuro. Miró a todos lados y vio a Zangetsu.- Zangetsu! Qué sucede?

-Has perdido el control, Ichigo. Debes recuperarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-le dijo su zampakuto

-A qué…?- su pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire al ver, a través de uno de los cristales que algo atacaba a Rukia…más bien que él estaba atacando a Rukia.- Detente!- gritó, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se dirigía

-No puedes huir, Ichigo. No esta vez- le dijo su hollow

-Si tengo que volver a derrotarte lo haré- dijo, liberando su reiatsu. Zangetsu lo miró y le dio un asentimiento.- Detente, MALDITA SEA!

Se detuvo, de manera mágica y milagrosa se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de la morena sobre su máscara, y pudo ver su rostro…antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo reaccionó con un gruñido espantoso. Por fin recuperaba el control de su cuerpo; con sus garras tomó su máscara y comenzó a arrancársela violentamente, desesperado. Finalmente la sustancia blanca que cubría su cuerpo se deshizo y lo único que quedó fue su máscara, el vestigio de que tenía todo bajo control. Lentamente ésta también desapareció, dejando ver la mirada cansada del chico, fija en la chica debajo de él.

-No puedes huir, Kurosaki Ichigo- le dijo el sujeto, triunfal- No importa cuánto lo intentes, no hay manera de que domines por completo a tu hollow interior, a menos que le des lo que quiere

Ichigo sabía perfectamente lo que ese demente quería: sangre. No despegaba sus ojos de la morena, que permanecía inconsciente. Tocó son suavidad la mejilla hinchada y la acarició con ternura.- Lo haré- dijo- No volveré a dejar que se salga de control, no permitiré que le haga daño a Rukia!

-Le hizo daño a ella porque eso era lo que querías, no? Lastimarla, darle una lección…- le serpenteó venenoso- Querías que supiera que tú lo debes ser todo para ella, querías que se arrepintiera de su arrogancia

-Te equivocas…!- dijo, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo- Ella lo es todo para mí, jamás la lastimaría!

-Me temo que por ahora debemos dejarlo- dijo, sintiendo los reiatsus de los demás shinigamis junto a la entrada de su campo ilusorio. No le convenía, en las condiciones en que ese malcriado lo había dejado, tener que luchar contra tres capitanes y sus subordinados- Pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar. Después de todo tú y yo somos iguales.

Ichigo lanzó una estocada, pero el sujeto ya se había ido, junto con el lugar donde habían peleado. Sin embargo, sus heridas y las de la ojivioleta no habían sido una mera ilusión. Caminó hacia Rukia y la levantó en brazos. Ella seguía inconsciente, y su semblante era de completa tranquilidad…

-Ichigo…ICHIGO!- escuchó la voz de Tatsuki, sus pasos acercándose a gran velocidad junto a otras presencias. La sintió llegar a su lado- Qué sucedió?

-…

-Responde! Qué rayos…?- le exigió la morena de cabello corto, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del rostro del peli naranja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Rukia, manchada de sangre.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- escuchó la voz fría del capitán del sexto escuadrón llamándolo- Quién le hizo esto?

-…-todos esperaban una respuesta, y él iba a dárselas- Fui yo

**Continuará…**

**No se preocupen, Rukia sobrevivirá…pobre Ichigo…! /**

**No les dejo adelanto porque les prometo subirlo pronto, vale?**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan, hagan donaciones, please!**

**Es todo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto! **

**Subí un epílogo de 'Amor en Juego' , por si gustan leerlo, je…~**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	3. Entre mentiras y secretos

**Ruichi-chan les trae el tercer capi de esta historia!**

**Pueden entrar a mi perfil si no han leído la primera parte que se llama 'Our Sweet Symphony', ahí la encuentran..! ^.^**

**Agradecimientos a los que me tienen el 'Alerta', que fueron muchos! ^.^**

**Ahora sí, los reviews; recuerden que si se pierden o tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, sale?:**

***kofymate *Ghost iv *metitus *Mei Fanel *****alessandra08 *Anita509 *yeckie () **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener.**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 3**

"Los buenos consejos que me dan solo me sirven para traspasarlos a otros" Oscar Wilde

**Sonata para piano: entre mentiras y secretos**

Ichigo esperaba pacientemente en uno del los cuartos del cuarto escuadrón. Hanataro estaba atendiendo sus heridas, que aunque no eran muy graves no podían pasarlas por alto. Mientras el pequeño muchacho de mirada triste colocaba las últimas vendas el silencio los aplastaba; quería decir algo pero tenía la garganta completamente cerrada.

-Listo, no era nada grave pero es preferible prevenir, cierto?- le dijo el chico, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. Ichigo lo miró, perdido entre los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

-Cómo está Rukia?- logró articular, sintiendo su estómago contraerse dolorosamente

-Ella está siendo atendida por Unohana-sensei. No se preocupe, Ichigo-san. Rukia-san está fuera de peligro, solo está…-se quedó callado, pensando en que el peli naranja no estaba en condiciones de oír lo que seguía- Si necesitas algo me avisas, está bien? Me retiro

El ojimiel no le contestó, escuchando como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, dejándolo completamente solo. Cómo había llegado a esto? Estaba enojado con él mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera, y lo peor de todo era que nadie le reprochaba nada. Incluso Byakuya no le había dicho ni una palabra…

"_Flashback_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo- escuchó la voz fría del capitán del sexto escuadrón llamándolo- Quién le hizo esto?_

_-…-todos esperaban una respuesta, y él iba a dárselas- Fui yo_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando al ojimiel apretar a la morena contra su cuerpo. La mirada que le dirigía era imposible de interpretar…- Lo mejor es que la atendamos rápido, Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime- Permíteme, yo lo haré._

_Ichigo aflojo un poco el abrazo de la morena, pero no la soltó. Tatsuki y Orihime se arrodillaron a su lado mientras la segunda utilizaba sus poderes de regeneración; la primera depositó una mano en el hombro de Ichigo, tratando de darle ánimos_

_-Kuchiki-taicho, qué cree que debamos hacer?- preguntó Renji a su ex capitán haciendo que todos los que no estaban ocupados voltearan su vista a él; el capitán del sexto escuadrón tenía su vista clavada en Rukia e Ichigo, pero no decía nada. Finalmente respondió._

_-Lo mejor es que cambiemos la estrategia de la misión; con este incidente queda claro que el blanco de todo este alboroto es Kurosaki, así que él y Rukia serán llevados al Sereitei. Allí se atenderán mejor las heridas de ambos.- les echó una ojeada y luego prosiguió- Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado y Arizawa Tatsuki los acompañarán. Mientras tanto Abarai-taicho y yo nos quedaremos a inspeccionar el área._

_-No creo que después de que Ichigo se vaya necesitemos quedarnos- opinó Histugaya- El escenario del ataque es aquel donde se encuentra Kurosaki, así que de ahora en adelante debemos encargarnos de aumentar las defensas en la Soul Society. _

_-De acuerdo, pero…qué haremos con la familia de Ichigo?- preguntó Renji, haciendo que el mencionado regresara en sí_

_-No podemos dejarlos sin protección- afirmó Ichigo_

_-No te preocupes, Ichigo. Pediré autorización para que algunos de mis hombres vengan a Karakura y mantengan bajo estricta vigilancia a tu padre y a tus hermanas- lo tranquilizó Renji- De momento creo que lo mejor es que abramos la puerta Senkai y vayan directamente al cuarto escuadrón_

_-Me temo que solo Ichigo y Rukia pueden llegar a través de ella, ya que Inoue Orihime y Arizawa Tatsuki no son almas compactas. Ellas necesitarán ir con Urahara- dijo Toushiro mientras las dos mujeres asentían y luego salían en la dirección correcta._

_-Yumichika y yo los acompañaremos, Ichigo- se ofreció Ikkaku. En cuanto el pelirrojo abrió la puerta traspasaron, llegando directamente al cuarto escuadrón_

_Fin Flashback"_

Ahora estaba ahí, inquieto por el estado de la morena y nervioso por lo que dijeran Urahara y Byakuya. Gracias a Hanataro supo que los tres capitanes que estaban en el mundo humano ya habían terminado de revisar el área, de poner protección a su familia e incluso habían atrapado dos hollows que servirían de sujetos de experimentación. No quería saber que les harían ni le interesaba; ahora toda clase de pensamiento estaba dirigido a la recuperación de la pequeña shinigami. Se levantó de su cama y se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos para perder el tiempo, ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos los del escuadrón de Unohana. Llegó hasta lo que parecía una pequeña sala de espera y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Poco después Hanataro lo vio y le ofreció una taza de té mientras esperaba; no tenía ganas de té pero su silencio pareció dar a entender que una taza no le caería mal, así que al poco tiempo estaba con una humeante taza de té verde frente a él, de nuevo solo en aquella pequeña habitación.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar, Kurosaki-san. Pero ya que no había otro remedio podías haberlo hecho en tu habitación- escuchó la voz de Unohana-taicho. Se levantó bruscamente y caminó unos pasos, quedando delante de ella. No se había percatado que en esos últimos ocho meses había crecido y ahora era más alto; eliminó este fugaz pensamiento y se dedicó a lo que realmente importaba:

-Cómo está?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Sus heridas son muchas pero ninguna es realmente grave. Tal vez el golpe que tenemos que cuidar con precaución es el que tiene en la base del cráneo…debió dársela cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.- vio el rostro culpable del peli naranja y trató de amortiguar el sentimiento de culpa- Realmente lo que importa es que su recuperación será muy rápida y, en caso de que Inoue Orihime llegue dentro de poco incluso podríamos darla de alta hoy al anochecer. Sé que estás preocupado por ella, pero de nada sirve que pongas esa cara.

-Lo sé- dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era la compasión de algo

-No es compasión lo que siento por ti- le dijo Unohana, adivinando sus pensamientos- Rukia-san está despierta, si quieres entrar a verla

Una oleada de emoción invadió a Ichigo, hasta que fue opacada por una de temor. Cuál sería la reacción de la ojivioleta cuando entrara a verla? No quería ver terror en sus ojos, no quería que se alejara de él.- No creo que sea el momento- respondió finalmente

-Creo que sí. No debes aplazar lo inevitable, Kurosaki-san. Además estoy segura de que ella estará muy feliz de verte- lo dejó solo en la sala de espera, hasta que él se decidió a que la capitana tenía razón. Caminó con toda la calma del mundo hasta la habitación de la morena y entró sin llamar. La chica estaba sentada con la espalda acomodada entre varias almohadas; inmediatamente sintió la presencia del peli naranja lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El ojimiel sintió una oleada de alivio al ver que le sonreía y su mirada no detonaba temor alguno…más bien había un brillo de anhelo, como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

-Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, sin saber qué más decir mientras tomaba asiento en la silla junto a la cama

-Muy bien; no es nada grave, además eso demuestra que necesito entrenar- dijo bromeando, tratando de alegrar a su novio. Ella sabía perfectamente la sensación de culpa que lo invadía cada vez que la veía, y tampoco quería que eso pudiera afectar su relación de alguna manera. Ella estaba viva y por supuesto no estaba en peligro de muerte, así que fingiría que nada pasó.- Veo que tú también tienes uno que otro rasguño

-Sí…de la pelea con el sujeto ese.

-Quién era, Ichigo? Lo conoces? Parece ser que te buscaba…

-No tengo idea de quien sea ni de dónde vino, solo sé que es igual a mí- se quedaron callados un rato; luego Ichigo prosiguió:- Él también tiene un 'otro yo' que es un hollow, pero de alguna manera parece que lo controla muy bien. Además pudo hacer que el mío se saliera de control

-Lo sé- dijo Rukia cortante- Sé que tú no perderías el control así, no después de que tú también has podido dominarlo casi por completo

-Parece que mi control tiene un punto ciego

-Lo solucionaremos juntos- afirmó Rukia- Estoy contigo en esto; si trabajamos juntos encontraremos la manera de…

-No quiero que te involucres en este asunto- la cortó Ichigo- Si lo haces puedes salir lastimada de nuevo, incluso puede que yo…- el resto de la oración se ahogó, pero Rukia entendió perfectamente

-No me harás daño, Ichigo. No hay manera de que yo me vaya y te deje solo; siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo terco que seas.

-Rukia, ve tus heridas- dijo, levantándose e iniciando con la punta de sus dedos un recorrido por las vendas que cubrían las heridas del brazo de la morena- Todas y cada una de ellas te las hice yo; no tienes ni idea de la impotencia que siento ante esta situación. No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que te queda rotundamente prohibido acercarte a mí cuando me convierta en…en esa 'cosa'- dijo, sin poder darle otro calificativo

-No puedes obligarme, y desde ahorita te aviso que no pienso hacerlo- ella también podía ser una terca cuando se lo proponía

-Entonces lo mejor será que no nos veamos hasta que pueda solucionar este problema

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, sintiendo que el miedo se extendía por su cuerpo- Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esas palabras?

-Rukia, no te alteres…tus heridas pueden abrirse- dijo tratando de calmarla

-Estás pidiéndome que no me altere mientras me dices que no podemos estar juntos? No me trates como idiota, Ichigo! Yo no quiero separarme de ti, quiero ayudarte a solucionar esto!- le dijo, tomando su rostro entres sus pequeñas manos y obligándolo a mirarla

-No se me ocurre otra alternativa; si no puedes mantener tu distancia por las buenas no me queda otra que obligarte por las malas- se quedaron viendo. Ichigo podía sentir las manos frías de la shinigami temblando en su rostro. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

Rukia se había quedado en blanco; ella no había muerto, estaba bien! Entonces, por qué el peli naranja quería que…terminaran? Aún estaban juntos: aún cuando él había perdido el control había respondido a su voz, por eso ella seguía con vida. La había protegido de él mismo, es que acaso no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para volver a hacerlo en caso de que la situación se repitiera? Recordó fugazmente la imagen del Ichigo Hollow encima de ella, y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero luego recuperó su ritmo normal. Ella lo quería, lo amaba…estaba dispuesta a aceptar ambas partes, la que la protegía y la que la amenazaba. El hollow era parte del hombre que ella amaba.

Pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del ojimiel y lo acercó a su rostro hasta que pudieron rozar sus labios. Al principio sintió un leve rechazo, pero luego fue felizmente correspondida. Sintió la mano tibia de su novio posarse en su espalda y recostarla con cuidado en la cama mientras con la otra la apretaba más a su boca. Ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos suaves del chico y comenzó a intensificar el beso, sintiendo que cuanto más subía más necesitaba. El peli naranja la necesitaba, pero no quería ponerla en peligro; esos momentos en que estaban seguros era cuando aprovecharía para tenerla entre sus brazos. Quería hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar, pero no era prudente por las heridas de la shinigami…aún así quería acariciarla. Profundizó el beso, incitando a la lengua de la morena a jugar con la de él. Sintió las manos pequeñas aferrarse a su espalda mientras la colocaba entre sus piernas y gemía al sentir el leve roce de sus cuerpos. Su sistema empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias de la chica y sabía que ella también comenzaba a hacerlo, entregada dócilmente a sus manos. Acarició por sobre la bata blanca los muslos de sus piernas y subió hasta sus pechos, donde volvió a acariciar ganándose un incitante gemido. Rukia coordinó sus manos y comenzó a desanudarle la cinta que mantenía cerrado su shihakushou para acariciar sus pectorales. Él se separó jadeando de su boca y atacó el cuello blanquecino, haciendo que ella se arqueara contra él.

De verdad ya no le importaban las reglas de su hermano? Estaba dejando que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, acaso lo hacía para convencerlo de que no la alejara? O lo hacía porque estaba tan deseosa como él?- No sabes cuánto te deseo…- le susurró al oído. Escuchó la respiración agitada de la morena y sintió el calor que invadía su rostro blanquecino

-Yo también te deseo…- le respondió, con su voz quebrada por la vergüenza. El ojimiel clavó sus ojos en los violeta de ella y luego volvió a atacar su boca siendo correspondido; puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de ella y separó sus delgadas piernas, colocándose entre ellas y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la chica. Subió hasta la cadera y de ahí se movió cauteloso hasta su entrepierna. La chica jadeó y lo miró algo asustada, pero no lo apartó ni le dijo que se quitara; subió lentamente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y finalmente llegó hasta su centro. Acarició con cuidado puesto que nunca se le había permitido llegar hasta ahí y era un terreno desconocido para él. Sintió el cuerpo de la morena estremecerse de placer cuando comenzó a acariciarla y a internarse pacientemente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta que los hicieron levantarse precipitadamente de la cama y acomodarse sus ropas. Miró de reojo el rostro brillante y ruborizado de su novia y se dijo a sí mismo que no dejaría que eso terminara así. Ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, sonriéndose con complicidad y, por parte de la morena, algo de timidez. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie sospecharía Rukia dijo en voz alta que podían pasar.

-Cómo estás, Rukia-san?- entró Orihime preocupada, seguida de Tatsuki, Renji y Byakuya

-Mucho mejor. Me dijo Unohana-taicho que si utilizabas tu técnica de regeneración podría irme hoy mismo a mi casa

-Sí, acabo de cruzármela en el pasillo. Me dijo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, así que déjamelo a mí- dijo confiada- Lo mejor será que esperes en el pasillo con los demás, Kurosaki-kun- dijo, refiriéndose a Ichigo

-Está bien- dijo regalándole a su novia una última mirada de ánimo. Salieron al pasillo y caminaron todos juntos hacia la sala de espera; Ichigo se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de voluntad con respecto a Rukia. Ella lo había convencido en pocos minutos de que no podrían estar separados si se extrañaban cada segundo que pasaba. Él la amaba, pero no podía confiar lo suficiente en él mismo y decirle 'prometo que si vuelve a ocurrir no te haré daño', porque sabía mejor que nadie que era algo que no podía asegurar.

-Ichigo, tú y Rukia ya arreglaron sus problemas, cierto?- le preguntó quisquillosa Tatsuki

-Sí, de alguna manera…

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Ichigo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nos encontramos con un sujeto que también tiene un hollow dentro de él- lo dijo de la manera más directa porque no se le ocurría mejor manera de explicarlo- Por algún motivo perdí el control del mío y comencé a pelear con él; no era una amenaza: al poco tiempo ya llevaba considerada ventaja y justo cuando iba a aniquilarlo Rukia intervino…no puedo explicarlo pero no tenía ninguna clase de control sobre mi cuerpo y el hollow se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin embargo cuando ella me habló con un tono suave, reaccioné. Ese sujeto me dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar y luego se marchó, dejándonos ahí. El resto ya lo saben

-Quién es ese sujeto?- le preguntó Byakuya

-No me dijo su nombre, pero él estuvo alterando los hollows para atraer mi atención. Su único propósito es ganarme en una pelea- dijo, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

-Para qué quiere hacerlo?- le preguntó Tatsuki- No tiene sentido; si quería atacarte a ti, por qué atrajo a Rukia primero en vez de hacerlo directamente contigo

-Porque él sabía perfectamente que yo jamás había adquirido esa forma en presencia de ella, y que no quería por nada del mundo que tuviera que verme convertido en eso- respondió sincero, de todos modos no tenía nada que ocultar- Además el hecho de que yo la atacara le daría más posibilidades de salir vivo, no lo creen?

-Kurosaki Ichigo, estás consciente de lo que estás insinuando?- le preguntó Byakuya, ceñudo

-Si no estuviera seguro no lo diría- le dijo, mirándolo fijamente

-A qué se refieren?- preguntó Renji, confundido

-Fue una estrategia muy bien planeada, la verdad. Si hubiéramos peleado estando nada más nosotros dos entonces lo hubiera matado en ese preciso instante en que Rukia intervino. Él la guió allí con el propósito de que se metiera entre nosotros y me distrajera, de manera que al atacarla a ella lo olvidé por completo y pudo sobrevivir

-Cómo pudo hacer semejante plan?- preguntó Renji, exaltado

-Parece ser que ha reunido bastante información sobre ti, Ichigo. Obviamente, al ser Rukia la persona a la que más quieres, información sobre ella y su comportamiento podrían resultar clave si las cosas se salieran de control- afirmó Tatsuki

-Él sabía que Rukia jamás me dejaría matarlo estando convertido en esa cosa, fue por eso que la guió hacia él. Además estaba seguro de que yo iría por ella sin importar qué

-Pero acaso no estaba enterado de que tuvieron una discusión? Y si su plan no hubiera salido como lo había planeado? No creo que sea suficientemente tonto como para no tener una opción B…-soltó Tatsuki, dejando su oración al aire

-No importa lo insignificante de nuestra discusión, yo JAMÁS la hubiera dejado sola en semejante situación.- afirmó Ichigo irritado por la suposición de Tatsuki- Además parece ser que hace tiempo que nos sigue ya que ha mandado hollows justo en los momentos cruciales- dijo Ichigo, olvidando por completo que Byakuya también estaba ahí

-Qué clase de momentos cruciales, Kurosaki? Por qué no habías mencionado que Rukia y tú habían tenido una discusión?

-Eh? Ah, pues…-dijo, evitando responderle sobre sus 'momentos pasionales' rotundamente prohibidos por el líder del clan Kuchiki y sobre su 'invasión' sobre la persona de Rukia- Cosas sin importancia, Byakuya. Nada de qué preocuparse

-Espero que no olvides las condiciones bajo las que tienes permitido estar con ella, Kurosaki- dijo Byakuya, frío y amenazador.- Cambiando de tema, creo que tú y ella tienen que hablar con respecto a lo que acaba de suceder. Si tú eres el blanco, ella también lo es de alguna manera.

-Lo sé; intente convencerla de que lo mejor por el momento es que no estemos juntos pero ella insiste en que no- dijo sin poder ocultar del todo la satisfacción que eso le producía

-Yo creo que ella tiene razón, Ichigo- dijo Renji

-Estoy de acuerdo; es cierto que tú eres el blanco y la pones en peligro, pero también eres el único que puede protegerla si llegara a estarlo…de alguna manera eres ambas partes, Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki

-Ya terminé- dijo Orihime mientras irrumpía en la habitación- Sus heridas a estaban muy bien atendidas, así que no quedaba mucho por hacer. Ya está prácticamente curada, su hombro no presenta ninguna señal de que puedan surgir problemas a futuro y su cabeza tampoco presenta el mayor daño. Dice que no quiere quedarse aquí, y me pidió que le dijera a Kuchiki-san que si podía mandarle traer uno de sus kimonos para regresar a la mansión

-Entiendo- dijo Byakuya y salió de la habitación. Orihime se sentó justo donde antes estaba Byakuya

-Y bien, de qué hablaban?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia

-De nada interesante- dijo Ichigo, levantándose también- Rukia se quedó sola, Inoue?

-Sí. O al menos la dejé sola cuando me vine

-Bueno entonces voy a verla- dijo atropelladamente y salió veloz de la habitación, dejando a Tatsuki, Renji y Orihime confundidos

-Creo que ya lo perdimos- Tatsuki suspiró resignada- Ahora que lo pienso, qué se supone que haremos con la escuela?

-Es cierto; ninguno de nosotros va a ir mañana y quién sabe si regresemos pronto…

-Pues Kuchiki-taicho y yo ya nos encargamos de ello. No se preocupen- dijo Renji orgulloso

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…y dime, Renji- dijo Tatsuki, sonriendo y mirándolo como si lo tuviera acorralado- Ya no sientes nada por Rukia?

-A-a qué t-te refieres…?

-Digo, estabas enamorado de ella, no es cierto? Pero ella escogió a Ichigo. Entonces, qué sientes? Sigues enamorado de ella o solo la ves como tu amiga?

-Qué manera tan directa de preguntar cosas tan delicadas…-susurró Renji

-Y bien?

-Mentiría si te dijera que la he olvidado por completo; de alguna manera eso nunca podrá ser, pero tampoco la veo como lo hacía antes. Ahora es una amiga antes que otra cosa- dijo muy seguro

-Bueno, dejémoslo ahí

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras Rukia se lavaba la cara en el lavabo que estaba en su cuarto.

-Me alegra muchísimo que ya te sientas mejor, Rukia. Segura que quieres regresar a la mansión de tu hermano?

-Sí. Y dime Ichigo, dónde piensas quedarte?- le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-Pues ahora que lo dices ni idea…

-Y si te quedas en la mansión? Es muy grande y no creo que haya inconvenientes si te quedas ahí

-Estás bromeando? Seguro que Byakuya encuentra inconvenientes suficientes para no dejarme poner un pie dentro de su casa…!- dijo burlándose

-Te has quedado ahí antes, por qué esta vez será diferente?- le preguntó

-Porque ahora tú y yo…-dijo, acariciando el cuello delgado de la morena- somos algo más que amigos, Rukia. Recuerda que Byakuya nos reprendió la última vez que nos quedamos aquí

-Cierto. Pero no creo que se oponga si le prometemos que no haremos nada; él mismo ha checado nuestra relación cuantas veces ha querido y no ha encontrado nada que diga que hemos violado sus reglas, así que no hay por qué preocuparse- le dijo, acercando su rostro sonriente al ceñudo de él.

-Si tú lo dices…pero no será tan fácil. Tenemos que portarnos muy bien y disimular todo lo que hemos hecho- le dijo mientras recorría su cuello con la punta de la nariz

-Siempre he sido muy buena actriz- se jactó Rukia- No será problema fingir…-se interrumpió gracias a que no pudo retener un gemido

-Bueno, entonces hay que hablar con él. Si quieres te acompaño- le dijo levantándose de la cama, pero no fue necesario. La puerta se abrió y entraron Byakuya seguida de una joven de corta edad que llevaba en sus brazos un kimono.

-Será mejor que salgamos para que Rukia se cambie- dijo Byakuya sin saludar a su hermana, lo que hizo que Ichigo se molestara. Sin embargo no era conveniente ponerlo de mal humor si querían que accediera a que él se quedara en la mansión Kuchiki.

-Nii-sama…-llamó Rukia antes de que los dos hombres salieran de la habitación- Me gustaría pedirte que le permitieras a Ichigo quedarse en la mansión mientras pasa todo esto

-Quieres que Kurosaki Ichigo se quede a dormir en nuestra casa? Quieres que acceda a que tu novio se quede a dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú estando yo para intervenir?- le preguntó, mirándola con desconcierto

-Hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo en el mundo humano y tú bien sabes que no ha ocurrido nada que puedas reprocharnos. Por qué no hacerlo, si estás tú para 'intervenir'?

Byakuya lo pensó un momento.- Está bien- accedió, sencillo y dispuesto a evitar riñas que pudieran poner en riesgo a la morena.- En cuanto termines será mejor que te vayas directo a la mansión y descanses en tu habitación

-Así lo haré Nii-sama, gracias- le dijo, agradeciendo tanto por su preocupación como por su visita

Ichigo y Byakuya salieron para darle algo de privacidad a la morena, y el capitán del sexto escuadrón lo miró:- Kurosaki, tú sabes bien que Rukia no debe gastar demasiada energía; creo que te lo dejé bien claro cuando te di mi autorización para que tú y ella sostuvieran una relación meramente romántica

-Lo recuerdo muy bien

-Entonces, creo que tú mejor que nadie estás consciente de lo riesgoso que puede resultar para ella el permanecer a tu lado dado el caso de que eres el blanco de nuestro enemigo actual. Si ella hubiera llegado a usar su Bankai para detenerte el resultado hubiera sido catastrófico, así que te pido que te mantengas alejado lo más posible de ella hasta que todo esto se resuelva o como mínimo se calme

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Byakuya; yo mismo le expliqué a Rukia que eso sería lo mejor, pero ella se empeña en ayudarme con mi nuevo problema, y sabes lo que ella significa para mí. Ella es mi fortaleza y mi refugio, lo más preciado que tengo en este y el otro mundo…

-Es por eso que el riesgo es muy alto; no quieres perderla, y yo tampoco, así que lo más prudente es que le hagas entender que no es correcta ni sensata su decisión

-No puedo obligarla a que se aleje…y tampoco deseo hacerlo

-No te digo que será para siempre, solo hasta que resolvamos esto. Sé inteligente, Kurosaki; si hay alguien que puede protegerla eres tú- dicho esto se alejó camino a su oficina en la sede del sexto escuadrón para atender unos asuntos importantes.

Ichigo pensó y tras reflexionar estuvo de acuerdo con Byakuya; tal vez alejarse un poco de ella era lo mejor de momento. Además le daría un poco de 'espacio personal', tal y como ella quería. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban los demás y entró, sentándose con Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad e Inoue. Renji ya se había ido.

-Rukia viene en seguida. Y díganme, dónde se quedarán?

-En la mansión Kuchiki- respondió Ishida- Kuchiki-taicho ha venido a ofrecernos su casa hasta que esto del enemigo este resuelto

Ichigo sonrió irónicamente; no había previsto que su cuñado fuera tan desconfiado y pusiera una especie de seguridad para evitar que a ellos se les ocurriera siquiera intentar romper sus reglas…_'"Nada de tener momentos pasionales, carnales o no sé como los conozca"…maldito Byakuya, es un rastrero…!'_…pensó Ichigo, recordando con exactitud las palabras mencionadas por el capitán. Un segundo después Rukia hizo aparición: llevaba un hermoso kimono azul índigo con bordados en blanco y dorado que le daban una especie de luz a su delgada y menuda figura.

Ichigo se levantó y se dirigieron juntos a la salida del escuadrón y de ahí a la mansión Kuchiki, seguidos por los demás. Cuando llegaron las habitaciones ya habían sido dispuestas por orden del líder del clan: Tatsuki y Orihime tenían su habitación en el mismo pasillo que Rukia; Ichigo tendría una habitación para él solo mientras que Uryu y Chad compartirían una a un pasillo de distancia de la de él. El único punto bueno era que su habitación estaba a unos pasos de la de su novia; si bien él no podría hacerle visitas debido a la cercanía de las dos chicas, al menos ella podría escabullirse en la suya sin dificultad.

Como ya era tarde les sirvieron la cena y prepararon el baño para los visitantes y Rukia. Ya que había varias habitaciones con extensas tinas de aguas termales no hubo problema y todos se relajaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando salieron, Chad y Uryu argumentaron cansancio así como Tatsuki y Orihime, y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Ichigo y Rukia, en cambio, aprovecharon para dar un paseo por los extensos jardines y platicar. De repente y sin intención Ichigo mencionó su charla con Byakuya y la morena se mostró ofendida:

-Quién cree que es para decirte qué hacer?

-Él es tu hermano mayor, Rukia…-respondió, haciéndolo sonar como que era excusa suficiente

-De todos modos ignoraremos su consejo; no es una orden, y no puede obligarnos

-Su consejo es el más prudente, Rukia. Yo ya te lo había mencionado

-Y yo te dije que quiero estar contigo!- le recordó- No quiero que me dejes sola…

-Que yo te deje sola a ti?- le preguntó, confundido y divertido- Ésa debería ser mi línea, Rukia. Aquí el peligroso soy yo, soy yo quien debería estar aterrado ante la idea de que me tuvieras miedo y….

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo sonando lo más firme posible. La mirada de Ichigo clavada en ella se ensombreció, haciéndola temblar. Esa mirada era fría, se asemejaba mucho a la del hollow…-No me mires así- le pidió, rompiendo el contacto visual

-Puedo verlo, Rukia. Aún cuando te esfuerces te cuesta aceptar que el hollow es parte de mí- le dijo, dejando ver entre líneas un dejo de amargo reproche- Sé que nunca antes lo habías visto a ese…nivel, pero tienes que acostumbrarte si quieres estar conmigo

-No es como si lo fueras a sacar en cualquier momento- le dijo

-Y si resulta que esa parte está tan presente que se manifiesta en mi actitud? Qué harías si ahorita mismo perdiera el control y tratara de matarte de nuevo?- le preguntó, soltando en una simple pregunta todas sus inquietudes- Me temes, Rukia. Yo no quiero eso: quiero que me ames y que te entregues a mí en todos los sentidos, quiero que me pertenezcas de una forma en que jamás hayas pertenecido a otro, quiero que entiendas de una vez que 'ambos' soy yo!-le dijo, exigiéndole más que pidiéndole.

Rukia se sentía hervir de ira ante las exigencias de su novio; dónde había quedado el tierno y romántico Kurosaki Ichigo con el que había pasado los últimos ocho meses, con el que había estado besándose apasionadamente en la cama de la enfermería?- Yo te amo, es que acaso eso no es suficiente?

-Ya no- le dijo, seguro de lo que quería. La dejó sola en el jardín, ya que se sentía incapaz de sobrellevar esa situación tan tensa de manera sensata. Él la amaba, la deseaba tanto que dolía, y lo peor de todo era que ella no se entregaría a él ahora que había visto al monstruo que llevaba dentro en toda su plenitud. Con un sentimiento de amargura y resentimiento se vistió para dormir y se acomodó dentro del futón, tratando de no pensar en la discusión con la morena y en lo incesantes que se habían vuelto. Al poco tiempo se sumió en la oscuridad.

Rukia por su parte se había quedado con las palabras del peli naranja en su mente. Poco después decidió que debía descansar y volvió a su habitación. Se acostó, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño…ella también lo deseaba, tanto que dolía de pensar que podía entregarse a él pero no lo hacía. Qué era lo que la detenía? Su pudor, tal vez. O acaso le temía? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dándole la certeza de ese último pensamiento. Tenía miedo de que ese ser se manifestara de nuevo, de que la atacara e intentara asesinarla. Por qué no podía aceptar, tal como había dicho el ojimiel, que ese monstruo era parte de Ichigo? Trató de convencerse de que no habría problema con él, pero se equivocó. La verdad era que le aterrorizaba encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con el hollow…

Se levantó inquieta de su futón, lista para dar un paseo nocturno que despejara su mente y le permitiera sentir el deseo del descanso.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo sintió su cuerpo sudar frío, abrió los ojos y no distinguió nada más que oscuridad. Volvió a cerrarlos y cuando los abrió, no estaba en la mansión Kuchiki, sino en su propio mundo interior. Sintió una aguda punzada de terror. Qué rayos hacía allí? Vio a Zangetsu a lo lejos, captó con indiferencia las articulaciones de sus labios tratando de trasmitirle un mensaje que él no entendía. Y entonces, miré esa pantalla; Rukia estaba frente a él, o más bien dicho frente a su hollow…estaba dormida, sumergida en lo que parecía un plácido sueño. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro blanquecino y le daba el aspecto de un ángel…sintió el brazo de su cuerpo dominado por el hollow levantarse y amenazar con sus garras a la chica…

No podía controlarlo, no podía salvarla! Tenía que reaccionar!

Entonces la chica abrió sus ojos violetas, que se dilataron ante la imagen frente a ella. Una zarpada fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer que la sangre corriera por el suelo de la habitación.

-DETENTE!

**Continuará…**

**NO! Ni yo puedo creer que la historia se tornara así, les juro que no lo planeo, solo salen las líneas! /**

**SUBÍ OTRA HISTORIA, se llama DEUDAS, ojalá les guste, jeje…**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan, hagan donaciones, please!**

**Es todo por hoy pero espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capi, ok? **

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	4. Amores y Defectos

**Ruichi-chan les trae el cuarto capi de esta historia!**

**Vaya, me alegra que sigan la historia, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirles el capi pasado: entraré pronto a la universidad pero prometo escribir en mis ratos libres para no tardarme tanto en actualizar**

**Agradecimientos a los que me tienen el 'Alerta', que fueron muchos! ^.^**

**Ahora sí, los reviews; recuerden que si se pierden o tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, sale?:**

***Ghost iv *e *yeckie () *xoxokiss210 *max () *Makiko-maki-maki *Mei Fanel () *RukiaxUchiha *Anita509**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener.**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 4**

"Amar es tener al diablo en el cuerpo y a Dios en el corazón" J. R. Gendra

**Sonata para piano: entre mentiras y secretos**

_Entonces la chica abrió sus ojos violetas, que se dilataron ante la imagen frente a ella. Una zarpada fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer que la sangre corriera por el suelo de la habitación. _

-DETENTE!- gritó Ichigo con toda la intensidad de sus pulmones- DETENTE!

-ICHIGO, CÁLMATE!- alcanzó a oír, pero siguió removiéndose inquieto, hasta que identificó la voz de la persona. Rukia estaba a su lado, mirándolo asustada y preocupada; estaban en el cuarto de él, con las luces totalmente apagadas…sintió la presencia de otros en la habitación pero no le importó. Apretó a Rukia en un abrazo posesivo, sintiendo el sudor frío en su nuca y su respiración agitada; la chica pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras él hundía su rostro en el cuello blanquecino. Escuchó los múltiples pasos retirándose para dejarlos hablar y se los agradeció infinitamente.

Tardó un minuto en comprender que todo había sido un sueño…un sueño tan real que podía sentir la tibia sangre de Rukia escurriéndose entre las garras de su hollow. La sensación lo hizo estremecerse entre los delgados brazos de la morena.-Ichigo…tranquilo. Aquí estoy- lo cierto de esa afirmación hizo que su cuerpo se aflojara por completo, sintiendo la manos cariñosas de su novia acariciarle el cabello. Finalmente la soltó y ella pudo fijar su mirada en los ojos cafés de Ichigo: estaba pálido, un sudor frío recorría su nuca, su rostro y se pegaba a su yukata blanco de dormir…-Ichigo, qué pasó?

-…-el chico no podía contarle; no podía decirle que en su sueño él mismo se había encargado de aniquilarla, y no podía negar el placer que en sueño le producía ver su sangre correr y extenderse por los tatamis del suelo de su habitación; no podía explicarle la energía que lo invadía cuando en su sueño ella lo miraba con miedo y su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida…

-Si no me lo cuentas no puedo ayudarte- le explicó como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Él fijó su mirada en ella,, tomando una resolución; no podía acercarse a ella, ni siquiera en sueños era capaz de controlar el rencor que el Hollow interno sentía hacia ella, y él menos que nadie podía asegurar la seguridad de la chica. No podía perderla, pero tampoco podía mantenerla lejos; lo sabía desde el incidente pero había tratado de negárselo prometiéndose a sí mismo, inútilmente, que podrían estar juntos sin hacerse daño, pero no era verdad

-Esto se está saliendo de control…-dijo con voz extremadamente ronca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello

-Así es; es por eso que tienes que explicarme para que podamos encontrar una solu…

-No hay solución; no mientras estemos juntos todo el tiempo- lo decía más para él que para ella tratando de convencerse de que la separación era el único medio de controlar esa situación- Rukia…-susurró, aún con voz ronca, fijando su intensa mirada en ella

Por un momento sintió un gran alivio al ver que el peli naranja recuperaba parte de su fuerza, pero tras un segundo esa fuerza la oprimía dolorosamente. El peli naranja prosiguió en cuanto estuvo seguro de que ella no lo interrumpiría:- No hay manera de que pueda controlar esto mientras estés tan cerca de mí. Tendremos que separarnos hasta que esto termine- dicho esto se levantó, dejando a la chica paralizada de rodillas al lado del futón. Ichigo la levantó y la cargó hasta su habitación, donde la depositó en el suelo en medio de la habitación. Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero ella reaccionó

-A qué te refieres…? Creí que ya habíamos hablado del te…-pero su voz se quebró bajo la mirada fría del ojimiel- Ya lo hemos hablado…-trató de proseguir- Yo te dije que lo resolveríamos juntos…

-No puedes ayudarme; tu presencia me perturba, Rukia, y no puedo prometerte absolutamente nada. Si llego a convertirme de nuevo en 'él', entonces ni tú ni yo saldremos ilesos- le dijo, sin abandonar el tono frío y la mirada dura- se sorprendió, ya que el peli naranja ya no le decía 'cosa' al hollow, ahora lo denominaba como un ser

-Estoy segura de que en cuanto derrotemos a ese sujeto todo regresará a la normalidad- le dijo Rukia, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos violetas. Ichigo también lo notó, y sabría que no podría verla llorar. Desvió su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la morena se aferró a él- No puedes decidir esto solo; somos novios, Ichigo, tenemos que resolver esto como pareja…

-Acabo de decirte que hemos terminado.- el tono enfadado de Ichigo la dejó perpleja. No podía perderlo!

-No es más que otro enemigo, Ichigo! Por qué tenemos que dejar que algo como esto nos separe?- dijo, enfadada de repente, dándole puñetazos en el pecho. Ichigo dejó que se descargara, dado que no podía hacer nada más por ella.

-Entiende que es la única forma de protegernos- le explicó, paciente su voz fría su mirada

-Dime que puedes estar sin mí- le exigió Rukia, ocultando su rostro entre los pliegues del yukata de él para evitar que viera sus lágrimas- Dime que puedes verme y convencerte de que ya no estamos juntos…! Dime que puedes vivir sin esto…!- dicho lo último pasó con rapidez los brazos a su alrededor y lo besó.

Eso no se lo esperaba, y lamentablemente su autocontrol no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para evitar responderle el beso. La atrajo a él con fuerza y abrió sus labios para introducir su lengua en su boca. Escuchó el gemido de la morena y se abandonó al calor que ella le brindaba; con cuidado movió sus manos para acariciar su pequeño torso y estrecharla más contra él. Rukia movió tímida sus manos hasta la cinta del yukata y la desató, abriendo la prenda para ver los pectorales del chico. Ichigo gimió ante el contacto frío de sus manos y comenzó a atacar su cuello haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahora era un sudor tibio el que comenzaba a humedecer su cuerpo mientras la morena exploraba su amplia espalda. Él también quería tocarla, así que abrió su pequeña bata de dormir y la abrió, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y redondos senos. La morena se ruborizó, después de todo Ichigo nunca la había visto así, e intentó cubrirse pero él agarró ambas muñecas con una mano y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos, avergonzada, cuando con la mano libre el peli naranja acunaba uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a acariciarla.

Con cuidado Ichigo la acomodó en el futón y beso su cuello, recorriendo con su húmeda lengua un camino que lo llevó hasta los pechos de la morena. Ella se arqueó de nuevo al sentir la lengua del peli naranja en su pezón y se retorció, tratando de liberar sus muñecas para retribuirle las caricias- Ichigo…-suspiró suplicante, y funcionó pues inmediatamente sus muñecas fueron liberadas y de dirigieron directamente a la cabeza del peli naranja, apretándolo más contra ella mientras suspiraba y gemía complacida. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía extrañamente bien. La mano que antes la aprisionaba ahora bajaba por su cuerpo, acariciando sus muslos que habían quedado expuestos después de que le abriera la bata.

Ichigo se sentía en otro mundo; lo único que podía pensar era en poseerla. Qué más daba si Byakuya y los demás estaban en la casa? La necesitaba, sentía una urgencia de ella mayor a cualquier otra cosa, desesperante y frustrante. Sentía que no importaba cuanto la estrechara, no estaba suficientemente cerca de ella. La amaba, y deseaba demostrárselo…_'Ichigo, no se supone que la dejarías libre hasta que todo esto pasara? Qué pasó con la fuerza de voluntad que tuviste que reunir para decirle que habían terminado? No seas hipócrita…!'_…-Rukia…-logró articular, con sus labios aún pegados a la piel de la chica

-Ichigo…te amo- le susurró Rukia. Ichigo sintió su estómago encogerse; él sabía de los sentimientos de la chica, pero era rara la vez que ella lo pronunciaba. Se incorporó para ver su rostro sudoroso, sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos entrecerrados. Sintió su propio cuerpo inclinarse para besarla, ahogándola en placer. Él quería eso desde hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, pero ella siempre se había resistido…por qué accedía ahora si justamente hacía poco se había negado? Tenía que comprobar que ella no se arrepentiría después…

Rukia veía como la mirada oscurecida del peli naranja se volvía perspicaz de repente. Sintió una mano recorrer su vientre hasta sus muslos y de ahí moverse hacia la entrepierna. Se quedó congelada; estaría a punto de ocurrir lo que les habían interrumpido en la cama del cuarto escuadrón…sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando la mano del ojimiel se acunó sobre su vulva y comenzó a acariciarla. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de placer que le recorría el cuerpo…los dedos de Ichigo jugueteaban entre los pliegues hasta encontrar su clítoris y encerrarlo entre sus dedos; la morena se arqueó violentamente, pero no lo detuvo. Era señal suficiente así que bajó a su cuello y la besó mientras seguía acariciándola.

Rukia sintió que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente; estaban en casa de Byakuya, con sus amigos a poca distancia de ellos, y ella no podía detenerlo. No quería, deseaba estar más cerca de él; pero, acaso no le dijo que todo estaba acabado entre ellos? Eso significaba qué, que estaba jugando con ella, que era su despedida? Ella no quería entregarse a él si esa era la situación, por más que lo amara. Se incorporó de repente, desconcertando al ojimiel. Se acomodó la bata y lo miró:- Te amor demasiado, es por eso que no puedo hacerlo…-Ichigo se incorporó y de igual manera se acomodó su yukata- No puedo ser tuya si tú vas a dejarme; si estás dispuesto a terminar conmigo, no significa eso que no te importo lo suficiente como para luchar por mí?

Ichigo se sorprendió; tal vez sin saberlo Rukia estaba intentando convencerlo de que, si se quedaba con ella, harían el amor.- Porque me importas no podemos quedarnos juntos, ya te lo dije: no puedo prometerte nada, ni puedo asegurar que estarás a salvo a mi lado. Ya no soy el apropiado…

-Lo eres- le dijo Rukia, tratando de controlarse- Eres el único…

-No funcionará, Rukia. Sé que las reglas de Byakuya te importaron demasiado como para romperlas, preferiste el honor sobre mí y nuestro noviazgo- le soltó rencoroso, logrando que la morena se paralizara de nuevo- Yo tampoco tenía intenciones de acostarme contigo, iba a detenerme cuando estuvieras al borde de la desesperación deseando ser poseída…

-LARGO!-le gritó, empujándolo fuera de su habitación. Ichigo salió obediente y escuchó la puerta correrse tras él. La había lastimado sin querer, pero al menos estaba suficientemente enojada para mantenerse lejos de él por un tiempo, tiempo que él tendría que aprovechar para pensar en qué haría a continuación.

Cuando regresó a su habitación la sensación de perdición lo atrapó de nuevo…el frío recorrió su espalda y lo transportó a su sueño. Miró su mano atentamente, como si en cualquier momento la escena en que la tibia sangre de la morena corría por sus garras se volviera realidad. Él se había prometido encontrar la forma de solucionar el problema y defender a la morena pero, acaso existía esa posibilidad? Él podía sentir las ansias del hollow, las ansias de matar; él tenía la culpa de todo porque, en el fondo, realmente le hubiera gustado demostrarle a la chica cuanto dependía de él, quería tener derechos de exclusividad sobre ella, y ese deseo enfermizo fue lo que realmente descontroló a su otro yo.

Tal vez había visto las cosas desde un punto completamente negativo y por eso no podía encontrar la solución; si se enfocara en controlar a la bestia entonces no habría posibilidad de proteger a nadie, pero si no la controlaba entonces seguro mataría a todos. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, desesperado. Si solo hubiera alguien que pudiera darle la respuesta! Se acostó en su futón, dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación y los sonidos del viento lo absorbieran hasta quedarse dormido.

Rukia dejó de contenerse y se soltó a llorar en cuanto el peli naranja estuvo fuera de su habitación. No podía ser que Kurosaki Ichigo se hubiera dado por vencido y ahora la dejara; acaso no le decía que la amaba, que la deseaba más que a nadie ni nada en el mundo? Entonces por qué se rendía? Ichigo era un maldito mentiroso, como todos los demás! Jamás tuvo intención de estar con ella siempre, jamás quiso que su relación fuera para siempre! Hace un momento ella estuvo a punto de entregarse a él porque lo amaba y ya no podía contenerse, pero él solo lo hacía para tener un momento de placer antes de despedirse…

Tomó una decisión: incluso si él realmente quería dejarla, ella no se rendiría. Encontraría la manera de solucionar todo eso, aún sin una respuesta aparente…

Se quedó petrificada: hacia un momento estaba en blanco y ahora la respuesta estaba ahí, en su mente, clara y obvia. Tomó su shihakushou y se lo puso: no había tiempo para reposar, tenía que ir a buscar a alguien.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo despertó cansado, sin ninguna idea en la cabeza y con un dolor corporal terrible. Era como si hubiera peleado en vez de haber dormido. Se levantó y se colocó su shihakushou, listo para un día de lo más difícil. Escuchó voces en la habitación de la morena, luego pasos por el pasillo y finalmente Tatsuki irrumpió en su habitación:

-Dónde rayos está?

-De qué hablas, Tatsuki?- le respondió, sin ánimos de discutir

-Dónde rayos está Rukia?

-Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

-Eres su novio, con un demonio! Tienes que saber dónde está!

-Pues no tengo idea! Ayer estaba en su habitación!

-Cállense los dos- les interrumpió Byakuya que acaba de regresar de su escuadrón-Kurosaki, dónde está Rukia? No la han visto en toda la mañana y no está en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parte de la mansión

-No tengo idea- respondió cansado- Ayer discutimos, pero ella estaba en su habitación; no me dijo que fuera a salir ni nada por el estilo

-Discutieron? Qué clase de discusión?- le preguntó Byakuya

-Le dije que no deberíamos seguir saliendo, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de mantenerla a salvo- explicó, sintiendo la sombría mirada de sus amigos y la neutralidad de Byakuya- No puedo prometerle nada, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya una solución a todo esto; discutimos por diferencia de opiniones con respecto a eso y luego me fui, y ella se quedó en su habitación

-Así que discutieron en su habitación, eh? Creí que te había prohibido encuentros tan cercanos, Kurosaki

-Ahora no necesito tus sermones, Byakuya- le dijo, más irritado que de costumbre- Debemos encontrar a la morena antes de que le pase algo malo. Ya revisaron en el Sereitei

-Este lugar es enorme, Ichigo! Jamás la encontraremos así! Tú tienes la culpa por decir tantas estupideces! - le recriminó Tatsuki

-Basta!- exclamó Orihime- Tenemos que pensar un poco; solo así sabremos a dónde pudo haber ido- todos se asombraron, ya que la chica no solía decir nada inteligente

-Qué pudo haber pensado para salir sin avisarle a nadie?- preguntó Tatsuki

-Ichigo, dijiste que discutieron porque le pediste una especie de separación temporal, cierto?

-Sí…

-Porque sientes que no puedes protegerla de tu hollow, cierto?

-Sí…-era como si la mente de Ichigo sacara conclusiones de sus propias respuestas: discusión, seguridad, solución…quién podría darle la solución a la morena. Sintió palidecer al comprender la respuesta. Miró a Ishida y supo de inmediato que habían llegado a la misma conclusión:- El sujeto que nos atacó en Karakura

-Cómo?- preguntó Orihime, confundida

-Yo quiero alejarme porque mi hollow está fuera de de mi control, así que si ella sabe cómo controlarlo entonces podremos volver a estar juntos- aseguró Ichigo. Acaso la morena se había vuelto loca?

-Estás diciendo que fue a buscar al maniático que la secuestró en Karakura para pedirle una respuesta a tu problema? Por Dios, es ilógico!

-Es lo único que se me ocurre; no hay de otra, tendremos que regresar a Karakura: si encontramos al sujeto, encontramos a Rukia

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia había salido hacia el mundo humano; tuvo que inmovilizar a los shinigamis en turno pero por fin había llegado. Karakura estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera nada que amenazara su seguridad. Sabía que no tendría que buscar ni esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el sujeto notara su reiatsu y fuera hacia ella; poco después él estaba allí, frente a ella, sonriéndole malicioso:

-Así que Kuchiki Rukia ha regresado, eh? Dónde dejaste a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Lamentablemente vengo sola- le dijo fría. No se permitiría falla alguna

-Así que no pueden manejarlo, eh? No puedes aceptar que tu novio sea un monstruo…-le dijo, envenenándola con sus palabras

-Ichigo no es un monstruo!- le aseguró, manteniendo la calma con todas sus fuerzas- Él es la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida, alguien en quien puedo confiar, él es…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta

-Sé que no puedes evitarlo, Rukia. Es lógico sentir algo de repugnancia hacia él- Rukia no lo miró- No puedes salvarlo; de hecho, tú eres parte de su perdición, por no decir el factor principal. Terminaran ahogándolo en desesperación, cuanto más cerca estés más será su dolor

-Dime qué rayos tengo que hacer para ayudarlo- le exigió

-Viniste aquí para pedirme que te ayude? Qué tierna- le dijo, sínico

-Vine aquí porque eres el maldito culpable de que el hollow se saliera de control- le escupió

-Sabes, no te ví bien la última vez- le dijo, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación- Eres más hermosa de lo que aparentas, sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué se siente tan atraído hacia ti

-De qué hablas?

-Sabes, podría considerar ayudarte- le dio mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y le acariciaba el cabello- Podría hacerlo, pero necesito algo a cambio

-No me toques!- le espetó apartándose de su contacto- Eres un sucio! Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en que yo podría hacer algo así?

-Estoy seguro de que lo considerarás; después de todo soy el único que sabe qué es lo que Kurosaki Ichigo tiene que hacer para que todo se solucione- le dijo, atrapando su delicada barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Jamás…! Antes prefiero arriesgarme a que Ichigo me mate!

-Bueno, comprobemos ahora si es cierto lo que dices porque tu novio viene en camino. Oh, espera, lo olvidé: ya no es tu novio, cierto?

-Eres un imbécil!

-Y tú una maldita y preciosa arrogante- antes de que Rukia pudiera reaccionar sintió los labios del sujeto aplastarse contra los suyos. Trató de apartarse pero la otra mano se había encajado en su hombro, impidiéndole moverse por el dolor. Cuando la soltó, Rukia le dedicó la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo.

-Sí no la sueltas serás el más imbécil y el más muerto de este universo- le amenazó una voz, una que Rukia identificó inmediatamente. Ichigo se encontraba tras ella y su mirada gélida los traspasaba- Veo que mi intuición me trajo al lugar correcto

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Kurosaki Ichigo- le dijo, sin sacar sus uñas del hombro de la morena- Al parecer Rukia es nuestro hilo, no lo crees? Nos une de alguna manera

-Suéltala- le dijo con voz amenazante. Rukia se asustó: y si Ichigo perdía de nuevo el control? Iría contra el sujeto o también contra ella?

-Creo que no me entendiste. Tienes una ex-novia encantadora y no veo el problema con que la compartas

-No juegues con mi paciencia; si no la sueltas soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos

-Y quién te dijo que tengo intenciones de soltarla?

-Solo lo haces para provocarme, y créeme que lo estás logrando. Suéltala o me veré obligado a pelear contigo

-Y por qué no peleamos de una vez? Será que tienes miedo de que, si yo muero, jamás encontrarás la manera de controlar a tu hollow interno?

-Ya deja de jugar, me escuchaste?- el sujeto soltó a Rukia, que fue inmediatamente al lado de Ichigo. El ojimiel pudo observar la mancha de sangre y se encolerizó:- Quién eres?

-Creo haber dejado claro que mi nombre carece de importancia- dijo exasperado- Pero si quieren saberlo, por qué no?

Ichigo y Rukia esperaron con ansias la respuesta, así podrían ponerle nombre a la causa de todos sus problemas:- Mi nombre es Kurai Yasha

-Eres un…shinigami?- preguntó Rukia temerosa. La intensa mirada del hombre la acongojó

-No, no lo soy en absoluto- le respondió. Ichigo no toleraba la respuesta de la chica ante la mirada del chico

-Entonces qué eres?- le preguntó Ichigo- Los Vizards son shinigamis que fueron víctima de un 'experimento', pero y tú?

-Y tú qué eres, Kurosaki Ichigo? No eres como yo, no eres un shinigami y no eres un vizard…

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, no necesito nada más

-Lamentablemente la chica junto a ti es Kuchiki Rukia, una shinigami. Si eres solamente tú, me temo que no será suficiente

-Cállate!- le ordenó la morena- Sea solo Kurosaki Ichigo, yo no pido nada más…-miró directamente al ojimiel y su mirada cálida lo absorbió- Es suficiente, siempre y cuando estés conmigo

-Ya veo que no les interesa lo que tenga que decirles, así que…mejor los dejo para que sigan su conversación

-Espera un minuto- lo detuvo Ichigo- Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de pelear contigo; pero quiero saber si hay alguna manera de que todo regrese a la normalidad

-Dale a tu hollow lo que quiere…-le serpenteó- Déjalo que sacie sus ansias

-No voy a permitirle eso- rechazó el peli naranja

-Pues entonces prepárate para tener la peor vida de todas- dicho esto miró a la morena- Yo que tú me lo pensaría: una vida vacía o una de sufrimiento

-Si es al lado de Ichigo no habrá tal cosa- aseguró ella, confiada en que encontrarían la solución

-Ya sabes; si no crees que el 'humano' sea suficiente…-miró despectivamente a Ichigo- Puedes acudir a mí; yo sabré darte lo que él no puede

-No hay nada que yo quiera de ti- lo rechazó Rukia, aferrándose al brazo de Ichigo

-Entonces me retiro, pero sepan que la siguiente vez que nos veamos no será algo tan agradable- el sujeto desapareció

Ichigo tomó la herida de Rukia y la examinó: no se veía tan grave, pero sería mejor que regresaran al cuarto escuadrón:- Estás sangrando; regresemos para que te chequen

Como respuesta la morena simplemente asintió, dejó que el chico la cargara y atravesaron juntos la puerta Senkai hasta el Sereitei.

Tatsuki y los demás se alegraron de verla sana y salva; su herida no era grave, y Orihime la curó en un santiamén. Ichigo reflexionaba en las palabras del enemigo, pero no había nada oculto que pudiera servirle para solucionar todo. Regresó con los demás a la mansión Kuchiki y acompañó a la morena a su habitación. Aún no la había reprendido por su acción tan estúpida:

-Rukia, quiero que dejes de entrometerte- le exigió en cuanto estuvieron solos en la habitación de la morena

-No quiero entrometerme, Ichigo. Por lo visto es el problema de los dos: qué es lo que tu hollow quiere con tanta urgencia?

-A ti- respondió, consciente de lo vaga sonó su respuesta.

-A mí? Él me quiere…de la misma forma que tú?- le preguntó avergonzada

-Claro que no- se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro y su cuello:- Yo deseo tocarte, sentir tus labios y el roce de tu cuerpo, deseo llevarte al cielo y de regreso; él en cambio desea tu sangre, ver tu cuerpo cubierto de ella y sonreír ante tu miseria…-sintió el cuerpo de la morena tensarse- Te deseamos de manera muy distinta, y no puedo controlar las intensas emociones de ambos, Rukia

-Seré prudente, lo prometo; trataré de no provocarte y seguir tus instrucciones…

-Eso no va a funcionar, Rukia, y lo sabes

-No tiene que ser así! Seremos los dos, juntos como siempre lo hemos estado- lo miró desesperada, viendo como los fríos ojos del ojimiel se derretían- Por favor…

Ichigo lo pensó un momento- Déjame pensarlo…

Rukia lo besó, impaciente. Hacía unos días era él el insistente, y ahora era ella la que no podía alejarse de él. El muchacho le respondía con calurosas caricias, pero esta vez no llegaron tan lejos.

Ichigo realmente necesitaba pensar; comprender al hollow sería conocer una parte de sí mismo.- Entiéndeme, por favor…solo así tendremos alguna posibilidad

-Está bien

Ichigo salió y caminó directo a su habitación. Kurai Yasha, así se llamaba su tormento; él había dicho que la siguiente vez que se vieran no sería tan agradable, pero él se aseguraría de estar preparado.

**Continuará…**

**Sorry, este capi es corto; como ya se acabaron mis vacaciones pues no podré escribir tan seguido, pero prometo actualizar pronto, va?**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan, hagan donaciones, please!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' + ****los espera!**

**Es todo por hoy pero espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capi, ok? **

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	5. Memories

**Ruichi-chan les trae el quinto capi de esta historia!**

**Vaya, cada vez son más los que agregan la historia a sus favoritas, o los que me agregan a mí como autora favorita! Muchísimas gracias, qué bien que les esté gustando! ^.^**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les pide disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización, pero aquí está y va dedicado para:**

***karla kr^-^ *xoxokiss210 *Ghost iv *RukiaxUchiha *Makiko-maki maki *yeckie *Misaki-chan *Mei Fanel *alessandra08 *metitus *Anita509 *rukitail *aiko uchiha**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla- diálogos **

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 5**

"La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible" Arthur C. Clarke

**Symphony of my Memories**

Comprender al hollow…cómo se supone que haría eso? Sería realmente posible entenderlo? _'Si él es parte de mí, entonces debería ser posible…después de todo, él es yo…'_

-Creo que tengo que dormir un poco…todo será más fácil de descifrar mañana por la mañana.

Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormirse. Escuchaba cada mínimo sonido…el viento, los grillos, el movimiento de las hojas y de los sirvientes que permanecían despiertos, los ronquidos de sus amigos…todo estaba tan presente que por un momento creyó que jamás conciliaría el sueño. Pero entonces, entre la inconsciencia en que estaba cayendo, vio el rostro blanquecino y privilegiado de la morena, sonriéndole e invitándolo a que se acercara…_'Otra fantasía, verdad?'_, pensó el peli naranja. Aún así, por qué no? Era el comienzo de un sueño bastante prometedor, uno que le brindaría el suficiente descanso como para comenzar el día siguiente con ánimo.

-Acaso crees que voy a dejarte llegar antes que yo, Rey?- Ichigo volteó para ver a su hollow interno con una mirada depravada y sanguinaria en el rostro. Frunció el ceño en actitud retadora y avanzó un paso; el hollow lo imitó.- No importa cuánto intentes avanzar, siempre me tendrás a un lado, impidiéndote hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Parece que nunca te rindes, eh?- le preguntó Zangetsu al hollow.

-Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos en mi sueño?- les preguntó Ichigo molesto. Cuando giró para ver a Rukia ella ya no estaba ahí. La buscó en todas direcciones, pero no la encontró.

-Me temo que ha regresado a "ese lugar"- le dijo Zangetsu, adivinando lo que el peli naranja buscaba.

-"Ese lugar"?- le preguntó confundido.

-Ya sabes, maldito rey! La vitrina de cristal donde la metiste!- le gritó

-Cuál maldita vitrina, eh?

-Creo que deberías venir a visitar más seguido tu mundo interior, Ichigo- le dijo Zangetsu antes de comenzar a moverse.

-Oye, espérame! A dónde rayos van?- les preguntó al ver que su hollow también se movía.

-Pues cómo que a dónde, Rey de pacotilla? A ver a tu adorada Rukia, por supuesto!- Ichigo se quedó pasmado, tanto por la forma de referirse a él como por el hecho de que fuera a llevarlo con Rukia…

-Cómo rayos me dijiste, hollow imbécil?- le preguntó enfadado.

-Dejen de discutir- les ordenó Zangetsu antes de seguir caminando. Tanto Ichigo como Ogichi lo siguieron todavía con la mirada retadora en el rostro de ambos. Ichigo lo veía como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar, así que tenía que estar preparado. En cambio, Shirosaki lo observaba con la única finalidad de divertirse con su debilidad.- Aquí estamos- anunció Zangetsu.

Ichigo dirigió la vista en dirección al viejo y lo que vio lo sorprendió: Rukia se encontraba dentro de un prisma cristalino; parecía dormida, abrazándose las rodillas con ambos brazos vestida de blanco, su cabello al igual que su vestido se movían como si estuvieran en agua…-Qué rayos…?- preguntó mientras extendía la mano hasta tocar la fría superficie del prisma.

-A mí me pareció patética la forma en que la veneras, Rey de pacotilla. Mira que mantenerla tan protegida, como si nosotros fuéramos a hacerle algo!

-Cállate! Claro que confío en Zangetsu-ojii-san pero no en ti!- le dijo girándose hacia su hollow para discutir.

-EH? Estúpido Rey acomplejado!

-Cómo me dijiste?

-Te llamé acomplejado! Eso eres, o me equivoco? Te sientes acomplejado por la posición social de la princesita, también por tu nivel inferior de poder!

-A quién le dices inferior, eh? Tú tienes la culpa de todos los problemas que he tenido, antes de la batalla de Aizen, durante la batalla, incluso ahora sigues siendo una molestia!

-Ah, sí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.- Lamento recordártelo, pero YO soy TÚ, así que tendrás que vivir con eso por toda la eternidad, jajaja

-Deja de reírte, maldito caballo imbécil!

-Cómo dices?

-Cálmense los dos! No es tiempo de estar discutiendo- dicho esto fijó su mirada en Ichigo.- La razón por la que estamos los tres reunidos aquí es porque necesitamos solucionar de una vez por todas el conflicto interno, de acuerdo. Ichigo, Ogichi, más les vale que se sienten porque presiento que será una larga~ conversación.

-Si nos sentamos en este lugar, el Rey se la pasará embobado viendo a la princesita y no arreglaremos nada.

-Claro que no! Qué tienes en contra de Rukia, eh?- Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que Ogichi desviaba la mirada pero no le contestaba.

-Bueno, creo que tocaste el punto del problema incluso antes de que te guiara a él.

-Coincidencia- replicó Ogichi. Luego se giró hacia Ichigo y le sonrió con superioridad- Después de todo, alguien como el Rey de pacotilla no podría haberlo deducido por cuenta suya.

-Maldito…

-Cállense los dos, parecen un par de críos- les reprendió Zangetsu. Luego siguió caminando, indicándoles a ambos que lo siguieran. No importa cuántas veces fuera a ese lugar, a Ichigo se le figuraba monótono y aburrido.

-Y no se aburren en este lugar?- les preguntó Ichigo a su zampakuto y a su hollow.

-Claro que nos aburrimos! Pero tú no me dejas salir, así que me la tengo que pasar aquí encerrado con el viejo aburrido que lo único que se la pasa haciendo es meditando! No podrías al menos darnos unos videojuegos o ponernos un Club o un Bar en este lugar?

-Cómo que un bar? Ahora resulta que eres un alcohólico!

-Si nos dieras un bar, Ichigo, probablemente Ogichi podría desahogar todas sus penas amorosas- soltó Zangetsu, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

-Cómo dijiste? Qué penas amorosas podría tener el maldito este?- dijo apuntando al hollow con el dedo índice.

-Más de las que te imaginas, Ichigo. Verdad, Ogichi?

-A dónde quieres llegar, eh? Viejo depravado!

-Vaya, así que vas a negarme que en el tiempo en que ves que estoy meditando te vas a sentar frente a Kuchiki Rukia y la observas detenidamente?

-QUÉ?- preguntaron Ichigo y Ogichi al unísono.

-No mientas, maldito viejo! Yo no hago nada de eso!- le gritó Ogichi a la zampakuto.

-Por supuesto que lo haces, Shirosaki. De hecho, ayer te la pasaste haciéndolo, cierto? Ya que Ichigo no les permitió salir en todo el día…

-Pues no hay nada más interesante que hacer, así que me pongo a observarla para ver que tanto puede verle el Rey a una enana malhumorada y plana como ella!

-Así que es verdad que te la pasas observándola, eh?- le replicó Ichigo. Ogichi le sostuvo la mirada sin retroceder ni un poco.- Si lo que quieres saber es qué rayos le ví a esa "enana malhumorada y plana" como tú la llamas podrías preguntármelo en vez de admirarla!

-Quién dice que la admiro? Ahora resulta que la estupidez te afecto del sentido del oído, Rey de pacotilla?

-Repite eso y eres hollow muerto, imbécil!

-Si siguen discutiendo nunca encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto- intervino Zangetsu justo a tiempo. Cuando Ichigo observó no encontró a Rukia a su alrededor, por lo que supuso que se habían alejado lo suficiente.- Creo que el problema de todo radica en el hecho de que ahora Ogichi no puede platicar con la Rukia que habita en tu mundo interior, Ichigo.

-A qué te refieres con eso, Zangetsu-ojii-san? En primera, ni siquiera sabía que en mi mundo interior habitaba "Rukia".

-Es por eso que deberías venir más seguido, estúpido Rey.- Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada pero no le respondió. En vez de eso, prefirió prestar atención a la explicación de su zampakuto.

-Verás, Ichigo. Al principio tanto Shirosaki como yo pensamos que el único papel que jugaba Kuchiki Rukia en tu mundo interior era el de detener la lluvia, pero no fue así. Cuando la batalla de Aizen terminó y pensaste por un momento que Kuchiki tendría que quedarse en la Soul Society aquí apareció una especie de espectro con una forma y comportamiento similares a los de la real; sin embargo, cuando ella fue designada al mundo real ese espectro adoptó la forma de la Rukia "real" y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, "Rukia" conservaba cada recuerdo y pensamiento que tenías por ella.

-No entiendo…

-Estúpido- susurró Ogichi, haciendo que la vena de la sien del peli naranja se saltara.

-Más estúpido tú, blanquito de mierda…

-Cómo iba diciendo…-volvió a interferir Zangetsu- podemos ver a "Rukia" como una especie de caja de recuerdos que tienes sobre la Rukia que es una shinigami. Lo más extraño es que esta "Rukia" no era una shinigami ni mucho menos: era una chica normal.

-Creo que eso si puedo explicarlo- dijo Ichigo, haciendo memoria:- Poco antes de que empezáramos a andar ella me dijo que siempre quiso saber cómo se siente ser una chica normal.

-Bueno, ya lo sospechábamos pero…

-Qué cosa?

-Estúpido Rey- soltó Ogichi, pero antes de que lo interrumpiera siguió hablando- La "Rukia" que vive en este mundo es un reflejo no solo de los recuerdos que guardas de la Rukia shinigami, sino también lo que te gustaría hacer por ella. Si ella quiere ser una humana, que lo sea aquí, donde tu voluntad es realidad.

-Sigamos con la historia. Cuando Rukia se te declaró y tú estúpidamente la rechazaste…

-A qué te refieres con "estúpidamente"…?

-Es la verdad, Ichigo!- se burló el blanquito.

-Bueno, una vez que la rechazaste estúpidamente, la "Rukia" que habitaba en este lugar fue encerrada en ese mismo prisma en el que la viste hace rato. Nuestra irrefutable teoría es que, al ver en peligro lo más valioso que tienes, de alguna manera debías de protegerlo, es por eso que la encerraste en ese lugar.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabía que existía!

-Aún así, tus recuerdos de ella y los sentimientos que le profesas son parte de tus pertenencias más valiosas, Ichigo.- el peli naranja meditó un momento sobre esto, pero como no encontró manera de refutarle nada pues prefirió quedarse callado.- Cuando fuiste a la S.S. y aceptaste lo que sentías por ella "Rukia" salió de ese prisma como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque guardaba cada sentimiento y cada recuerdo que tuvieras sobre la shinigami. Durante este tiempo ella ha ido guardando cada fragmento de su historia como el más grande tesoro de este mundo.

-Así que ustedes han estado hablando con ella y ella…les cuenta cada detalle?

-No nos cuenta nada- replicó el blanquito.- Le hemos intentado sacar varias veces información, pero como dijo el Viejo, ella atesora cada fragmento de tal manera que no puede compartírnoslo.

-Mmm, ya veo…

-Aunque, claro está, Ogichi se ha vuelto extremadamente cercano a la "Rukia" que vive en este lugar.

-Cómo?- preguntó Ichigo asombrado. Comenzaba a entender por dónde iba toda la historia, pero prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y poco agradables.

-No me volví cercano a ella, con un demonio!

-Claro que sí. Cuando me acercaba a ella platicaba conmigo, pero nunca como lo hacía contigo porque, de alguna manera, lograbas hacerla hablar hasta por los codos. Además, no me digas que no te parece extremadamente mona.

-MONA?- gritaron los otros dos de nuevo al unísono.

-Nunca! Es una maldita enana despiadada y envidiosa!

-Cómo dices?- le preguntó Ichigo enojado.

-El problema de todo esto radica en que, justo cuando parecía que la relación entre nuestro Shirosaki Ogichi y la "Kuchiki Rukia" de este mundo iba a progresar, a ti se te ocurre volver a encerrarla en ese prima extraño.

-A qué rayos te refieres con progreso? Acaso tú…!- podía verse el aura de asesino que el peli naranja desprendía en ese momento.

-Yo qué, eh? Incluso si fuera cierto, a ti que te importa?

-Ella es "Rukia"! Jamás dejaría que alguien como tú la tocara! Si a esas vamos entonces por mí que se quede encerrada toda la eternidad!

Ogichi adoptó una inmediata postura de pelea, postura que el peli naranja imitó. Zangetsu los observaba sin intervenir: aunque lo hiciera, qué ganaría? Esos dos pelearían por el resto de la vida del ojimiel, de todos modos.- Que se quede encerrada, eh? Pues lamento decirte que encontré la forma de hacerla salir.

-Ah sí? Y cómo, eh?

-Si mato a la Rukia verdadera la "Rukia" que habita en este lugar será libre por siempre…-le serpenteó el blanquito. Ichigo se quedó pasmado:

-Cómo…?

-La "Rukia" que habita en este lugar es un reflejo de todos tus pensamientos. Si yo me apodero de tu cuerpo y matamos a la Rukia shinigami, entonces la Rukia humana será libre y feliz, ya que es eso lo que tú hubieras querido que fuera, cierto?

-Maldito…!

-Así que piénsalo, Ichigo…o dejas salir a la Rukia humana de ese mugroso prisma o te despides de tu adorada shinigami- la sonrisa malévola que surcaba el rostro del hollow no dejaba lugar a dudas de que haría lo que acababa de anunciar.

-No sé cómo sacarla de ahí. Ya te dije que ni siquiera sabía que existía!

-Pues ve pensando una forma, y que sea rápido!

-Eres un maldito imbécil…

-Soy egoísta y loco por naturaleza, Ichigo…después de todo, YO soy TÚ…

-En primer lugar, debemos de averiguar por qué está encerrada en ese lugar.- explicó Zangetsu.

-Cuándo empezó de nuevo? Me refiero al hecho de que esté encerrada en ese prisma…-preguntó el ojimiel.

-Hace una semana- respondió el blanquito.

-Qué sucedió hace una semana, Ichigo? Por qué la encerraste en ese prisma hace una semana?- le preguntó Zangetsu. Ichigo meditó unos instantes…hace una semana su vida parecía ser completamente normal, cierto? _**'Hace una semana nuestra vida parecía perfectamente normal, cierto? No había enemigos de por medio, ni peleas…espera, peleas? Ciertamente no teníamos peleas importantes con enemigos, pero comenzamos a discutir por cosas serias entre nosotros. Hace una semana exactamente le prometí a Rukia que le daría su espacio después de lo del incidente con el hollow, y de ahí empezamos a discutir cada vez más por cosas insignificantes… '**_

-Ya sé por qué…-los otros dos fijaron su mirada en él- Ya sé por qué encerré a Rukia en ese lugar desde hace una semana.

-Y por qué, eh?- le preguntó Ogichi.

-Ustedes me dijeron que la Rukia humana es un reflejo de lo que deseo hacer por ella, cierto? Hace una semana comenzamos a discutir demasiado por distintas cosas, y lo único que pensaba y que sigo pensando es que tengo que protegerla…

-Es por eso que la encerraste en ese lugar…

-Probablemente…-susurró Ichigo algo desanimado. Definitivamente tenía que darse una vuelta a su mundo interior más seguido.

-Bueno, si ya sabes cuál es la causa del problema entonces a-rré-gla-lo!- le ordenó su hollow, hecho que al peli naranja lo molesto bastante.

-No sé cómo- le respondió de manera cortante.- Sé cuál es el conflicto, pero no sé como arreglarlo.

-Yo sí sé cómo- dijo Zangetsu, haciendo que de nuevo fijaran su vista en él.- La mantienes encerrada porque no te atreves a tocarla, Ichigo. Por si no lo recuerdas, hace una semana TÚ eras el ansioso por…

-Espera un momento!- lo detuvo Ichigo algo sonrojado- No voy a ponerme a platicar con ustedes "ESE" aspecto de mi vida privada! Creo que es algo que solo nos incumbe a Rukia y a mí!

-Esta vez si te equivocas, Ichigo, porque por tu estúpido respeto y miedo ya no quieres tener sexo con la Rukia shinigami y eso de alguna forma me perjudica también- explicó Ogichi. Ichigo se sonrojó de pena y rabia por las palabras de su hollow.

-Y por qué ya no quieres tener sexo con Rukia, Ichigo?- le preguntó Zangetsu con la misma naturalidad que Ogichi.

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO PIENSO DISCUTIR ESO CON USTEDES!

-Pues entonces encuentra una manera de resolverlo solo o te despides de la chica, Rey Imbécil!

-Atrévete a hacerle algo y me encargaré de que no veas la luz de mi mundo interior otra vez…!

-Si dejaran de pelear por cada cosa que se les ocurre ya hubiéramos resuelto esto…-suspiró Zangetsu, logrando que ambos se calmaran un poco.- Bueno, Ichigo, y qué respondes a mi pregunta?

Ichigo volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, pero luego lo meditó unos instantes:- No es solo sexo…para mí, hacer eso con Rukia significa mucho más que solo placer y diversión.

-Qué significa entonces?- le preguntó sorprendido Shirosaki.

-No pienso decírtelo, estúpido blanquito- le respondió Ichigo.

-Y a mí que me respondes a eso mismo, Ichigo?- le preguntó Zangetsu. Ichigo fijó su mirada en él, examinando detenidamente a su zampakuto, antes de decidir que podía confiarle a él lo que no le había dicho a nadie:

-Para mí…estar con ella significaría el inicio de algo diferente…significa que ella será mía el resto de la eternidad, que me pertenecerá solo a mí y nunca me engañará ni me traicionará, que me aceptará con todos los defectos que tengo y que, no importan las circunstancias, no se alejará de mí pase lo que pase.- Zangetsu identificó en su mirada la seriedad que esa confesión llevaba implícita, y sonrió ante la determinación y los temores no infundados del peli naranja:

-Así que por eso no te atreves a tocarla, eh? Para ti significa que te acepte con "todo y los defectos que tienes"…pero cuando ella se encontró frente a frente con Shirosaki, su reacción no fue precisamente la que esperabas, cierto? En realidad, el que tiene la culpa de todo esto es Shirosaki.

-Yo por qué?- preguntó el blanquito que hasta ahora se había mantenido atento y sin interrumpir.

-Si tú no hubieras tomado posesión del cuerpo de Ichigo sin su permiso y no hubieras atacado a la chica entonces nada de esto hubiera pasa…

-Te equivocas.- Lo interrumpió Ichigo.- Yo fui quien de alguna forma la "atacó"…la presioné demasiado para que lo hiciéramos porque eso de alguna manera quitaría todas las inseguridades que guardo con respecto a mi relación con ella.

-De qué habla?- le susurró Ogichi a Zangetsu, pero éste observaba atentamente a Ichigo.

-"Por qué no quería hacerlo?" Siempre me lo preguntaba: eran las reglas de su hermano o era simplemente que ella no quería? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, no lo hacíamos porque ella no estaba lista ni para romper las reglas que nos impuso su hermano ni para entregarse enteramente a mí. Sé todo lo que ha pasado, todos los remordimientos que guarda, pero por una vez me gustaría que ella…

A lo lejos se pudo observar un destello que los distrajo a los tres. Ogichi inmediatamente fue hacia el lugar donde ocurrió el incidente y los otros dos lo siguieron inmediatamente. Cuando llegaron Ichigo identificó que era el lugar donde se encontraba el prisma, aunque éste había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba la Rukia humana apoyada en el cuerpo de Shirosaki, como si el periodo que estuvo encerrada la hubiera agotado en demasía. Se quedó observándolos durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido…así se veían Rukia y él cuando estaban en público? Poco a poco la pequeña morena se fue incorporando hasta ya no tener que sostenerse en Ogichi, y lo miró fijamente. Era una copia exacta de la Rukia shinigami: la misma piel, el mismo iris, el mismo cabello, la misma estatura y complexión…pero no la misma expresión, ni la misma aura. Esa no era SU Rukia.

-Al fin lo entendiste, Ichigo- le habló la pequeña con un tono de voz mucho más dulce que el que acostumbraba su novia. Se separó del hollow para acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en la mejilla mientras le sonreía cálidamente:- Tantas emociones me abrumaron un poco, por eso me sentía algo débil…pero ahora que entiendes todo esto, debes decírselo.

-Y si ella…?

-No te rechazará…entiende que ella tiene sus propias inseguridades, y sus propios temores. Pero cuando ustedes sean uno solo, todos esos malos sentimientos desaparecerán.

Ichigo observó un momento a la Rukia humana antes de tomarla de la mano, pero por alguna razón no sintió ninguna clase de impulso hacia la chica:- No eres Rukia…

-No soy la Rukia a la que amas, soy solo un reflejo de todo lo que ella quiere y tú deseas concederle, pero también forman parte de mí todo lo que deseas para ella y lo que deseas de ella.

Ichigo le sonrió antes de asentir una única vez, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa de parte de la morena. Zangetsu le sonrió y caminó hacia lo que Ichigo supuso que era la salida:- Me voy.

-Suerte- le deseó la chica y se despidió con un corto beso en la mejilla. Ichigo se giró para seguir a Zangetsu, pero apenas dio dos pasos se detuvo:- Ogichi…-el hollow se mantenía en su lugar sin responder:- Ella no es Rukia, pero aún así sigue siendo alguien importante, así que atrévete a hacerle algo y te juro que te mataré yo mismo.

Ichigo desapareció, dejándolos ahí en un silencio placentero:- No eres malo, Ogichi.- le dijo Rukia sin girarse hacia el aludido.

-Y tú tampoco eres solo un reflejo…eres mucho más que eso.

Si Ogichi hubiera estado de frente a la chica hubiera podido admirar la sonrisa más brillante que se haya visto en la tierra.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos una sonrisa surcaba sus labios…

"_**-Zangetsu, espero que cuides al degenerado del hollow porque soy capaz de en serio venir a matarlo.**_

_**-Y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, Ichigo. Ahora que lo mencionas, no te pusiste de acuerdo con él para pelear contra Kurai Yasha…**_

_**-AH! Sabía que algo se me olvidaba- dijo, deteniéndose justo a la salida de su mundo interior.**_

_**-No es necesario que se pongan de acuerdo, Ichigo.**_

_**-Por qué lo mencionas?- le preguntó confundido.**_

_**-Ahora él también tiene algo valioso que proteger, y lamentablemente ese alguien morirá si tú mueres…**_

_**-Así que lo hace de forma condescendiente, eh?**_

_**-Aún así lo hará, así que no tienes que preocuparte más que de una cosa…**_

_**-Lo sé, y esta vez estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer."**_

Se levantó de su futón y caminó en dirección a la habitación de la morena shinigami. Cuando llegó entró sin tocar y la encontró plácidamente dormida. Se sentó a admirarla, acariciándole de vez en cuando su rostro. No tenía prisa…estaba seguro de que llevaba más de una vida esperando por ese momento, así que: qué sería una mañana más?

**Continuará…**

**SORRY X NO HABER ACTUALIZADO! MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!**

**Como regalo para disculparme les dejo de adelanto que habrá LEMON en el siguiente capi, jeje**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan, hagan donaciones, please!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** +!**

**Es todo por hoy pero espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capi, ok? **

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	6. Waltz of the Shinigamis

**Ruichi-chan les trae el sexto capi de esta historia!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este episodio contiene LEMON, y de manera bastante explícita, así que por favor, si no les gusta mejor no lo lean.**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les dedica este capi a los q me dejaron review en el capi pasado:**

***.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Misaki-Chan (jajaja, los mayores problemas son los q necesitan mejores soluciones! Grax x el review! ^.^) *alessandra08 *Ghost iv *Hiromi-kun**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene LEMON**

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 6**

"El que puede prescindir del ser amado puede prescindir de todo" André Maurois

**Waltz of the Shinigamis**

Rukia sentía la calidez del sol a través de sus párpados, pero no había sido eso lo que la había despertado. Alguien le acariciaba con ternura el rostro, dibujando figuras extrañas en la piel de sus mejillas a ratos, simplemente acariciándola otros. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante tal acción, aunque el chico que la acariciaba la observaba tan atentamente que era imposible que no notara ese mínimo gesto.

-Te desperté?- su voz se escuchaba ronca ya que, aunque hacía rato que se había despertado, no había pronunciado palabra durante el tiempo que había estado en la habitación de la morena. Ella sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, tomando entre sus dedos la mano que seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Invades mi espacio- le dijo en broma, haciendo sonreír al peli naranja. Quería verla, quería ver la sonrisa que ahorita mismo debía de estarse dibujando en el rostro de su novio: abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrar esa imagen tan perfecta de Ichigo, una que se mostraba rara vez durante los últimos días. Intentó incorporarse, pero el chico no la dejó, así que se apoyó en sus codos y lo fulminó con la mirada:- A qué se debe la visita tan temprano, Ichigo?

-Te molesta que te visite tan temprano?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No~, pero es extraño que vengas tan temprano, Ichigo. Tuviste una especie de sueño revelador o algo así?- le preguntó bromeando, pero la forma en que Ichigo sonrió revelaba mucho más de lo que Rukia jamás sabría, una especie de complicidad con sus habitantes internos.

-Y no tienes curiosidad por saber que hacer tan temprano tu novio en tu habitación?- le preguntó con picardía, haciéndola sonrojar levemente pero no desvió su mirada violeta de la de su novio. Escuchaba perfectamente cómo su corazón se había acelerado y su respiración era agitada; también sabía que Ichigo la miraba más atentamente de lo normal y seguramente se había percatado de los cambios que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

-Un poco…-le contestó tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque tenía bastante curiosidad- Venir a visitar a tu novia a su habitación, tan temprano, estando todos dormidos no es normal en ti, Ichigo.

-Pues digamos que tenía muchas ganas de verte…-le susurraba con una voz increíblemente sensual que le erizó la piel a la morena, que no se dignaba a mirarlo sino que se perdía en algún punto de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Sintió el cuerpo del peli naranja inclinarse sobre ella hasta llegar a su oído, donde respiraba de forma acompasada, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa-Fue una noche demasiado larga.

-No pudiste dormir?- le preguntó aún sin mirarlo, pues temía encontrarse con los ojos miel del chico. Él comenzó a pasear la punta de su nariz por el hueco detrás de la oreja de la morena, aspirando su aroma.

-Al principio no, pero luego caí rendido…y soñé contigo- le respondió, pensando que no era del todo falso aunque la Rukia con la que había soñado estaba "liada" con el blanquito. Eso lo hizo detener su paseo por la piel de la chica al recordar algo: no le había preguntado si ella sentía algo más por el hollow.

-Soñaste conmigo?- le preguntó, girándose a verlo al sentir que sus caricias se detenían:- Qué soñaste?- le preguntó autoritaria. Ichigo sonrió burlón: esa sí era 'su' Rukia, la shinigami testaruda y mandona, la chica enérgica e independiente, la provocativa…la Rukia de su mundo seguramente se hubiera sonrojado y le hubiera preguntado lo mismo con un tono mucho más dulce y tímido.

-El punto es que soñé contigo, no? No te conformas con eso? Además de invadirme mientras estoy despierto, ahora también lo haces cuando estoy dormido- le respondió, tratando de provocarla para tener una de esas tontas discusiones que tanto le gustaban y extrañaba.

-Y yo qué culpa tengo de que sueñes conmigo?

-Dicen que cuando sueñas con alguien es porque ese alguien se durmió pensando en ti- le respondió triunfante. Y sonrió: ahí estaba el sonrojo, esa tierna evidencia de que la chica sentía por él más de lo que se permitía mostrar.- Así que acerté, eh?- le dijo, tomándola justo a tiempo del rostro para evitar que se volteara.

Rukia se sonrojó aún más: el chico tenía razón, se había acostado pensando en él y de hecho ella también había soñado con él…aunque su sueño no fuera precisamente el más _puro_ que hubiera tenido. Se estremeció al recordar las caricias que habían intercambiado en el sueño, y trató por todos los medios de zafarse, pero el peli naranja no se lo permitió:- Acerté- afirmó victorioso antes de inclinarse sobre el sonrojado rostro de la morena y lamer su labio inferior, arrancándole a la chica un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción.- Y por tu reacción no podemos decir que haya sido un sueño _casto_.

-Y-Yo no dije que hubiera s-soñado contigo- tartamudeo Rukia. _**'Lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy tartamudeando! Si nunca me pasa! Ahora él sabrá que yo estaba soñando **_**eso**_** con él!'**_- Mucho menos soñé "eso" que insinúas!

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, Rukia. Lo estoy afirmando- le dijo, demoliendo la última barrera de la morena. Succionó con avidez el labio inferior de la shinigami, arrancándole otro magnífico suspiro, antes de lanzarse a atacar su delicado cuello, el cual mordió, besó, lamió y succionó con pasión, arrancándole gemidos, suspiros y chillidos a su novia. Estaba decidido: sería suya, sería suya y de nadie más, ambos lo querían…esa sensación de pertenencia era algo que ambos necesitaban.- Quieres que haga tu sueño realidad?- le preguntó con una voz ronca, cargada de deseo. Rukia se sonrojó violentamente, pero no respondió: dejó que su silencio dijera todo lo que había que decir.- Entonces que así sea- le dijo besándola, hundiendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de la chica y batallando por el dominio. Rukia no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, así que contraatacó todas y cada una de las magníficas lengüetadas que su novio le regalaba, olvidándose a momentos de dónde estaba y con quiénes estaban.

-Ichigo…-le dijo ahogada, aunque más bien fue un susurro. Ichigo volvía a atacar su cuello sin piedad, haciendo que se arqueara contra él. La creciente erección de su novio en su vientre la hizo reaccionar:- Ichigo!

-Qué?- le preguntó, levantando su rostro para poder observar a la agitada shinigami, pensando en que él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Estamos en la casa de mi hermano, con todos los sirvientes y nuestros amigos pendientes de lo que hacemos, a plena luz del día…no es momento.- le dijo, tratando de sonar razonable para no lastimarlo. Pero por primera vez el chico reaccionó bien a su petición, sentándola en el futón y atrayéndola a su pecho:

-No pasará de esta noche, Rukia.

-…-la morena se sonrojó aún más (si es posible) y bajó la mirada, algo confundida por lo rápido que estaba pasando todo eso. _**'Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si era yo la que no podía esperar ni un segundo más y por eso hice todas esas estupideces! Yo…amo a Ichigo, lo deseo…! Entonces por qué tan histérica?'**_- Yo tampoco…

-Mmm?- le preguntó Ichigo, ya que su voz había salido tan bajita que no la había escuchado.

-Yo tampoco…quiero que pase de esta noche.- le dijo en voz más alta y mirándolo fijamente. Ichigo sonrió triunfante ante la mirada algo avergonzada pero segura de su novia, después la beso antes de salir de su habitación y dejarla arreglarse para desayunar. Rukia se levantó de su futón en cuanto Ichigo cerró la puerta.

-Rukia-Ojou-sama?- preguntó su doncella personal detrás de la puerta, haciendo que pegara un brinco del susto. Kami! Y si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes? Los hubiera encontrado a ella y a Ichigo _in fraganti_!- Ojou-sama?- preguntó de nuevo la doncella, esperando una respuesta.

-Pasa, por favor- le dijo. La chica entró y le informó que el baño estaba listo y desocupado. Un baño no le parecía mala idea, así que se dirigió junto a ella a la enorme habitación que destinaba su hermano al aseo personal. Cuando llegó le dijo a la chica que le avisara a Orihime y a Tatsuki por si querían bañarse con ella, y así lo hizo la chica. La verdad a Rukia le parecía innecesario que la chica de nombre Mina la siguiera a todos lados, pero ya que su hermano había insistido tanto en que una señorita de la clase de ellos debía de tener una acompañante, pues no pudo rehusarse. De vez en cuando era de utilidad, por ejemplo ahorita que le había hecho el favor de buscar a sus amigas, pero le desesperara mucho que le chica quisiera ayudarla incluso a cambiarse de ropa! Por Kami! Si lo había hecho desde que era una niña y le salía bastante bien sin ayuda!

-Rukia-chan!- escuchó un alegre saludo proveniente de una de sus amigas…la castaña, para ser más exactas.- ohayou gozaimasu!

-Ohayou, Orihime, Tatsuki- saludó Rukia a ambas chicas, las cuales entraron sonrientes.

-Y ese milagro que quieres que nos bañemos juntas, Rukia? Pensé que te gustaba tener privacidad- le dijo Tatsuki sospechosa de las intenciones de su morena amiga.

-Pues el baño es muy grande, y de todos modos tenemos que bañarnos, así que pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntas y platicar mientras tanto- le respondió Rukia, aunque la verdad quería meterse rápido al agua porque la "fiebre" que le había dado con la visita de Ichigo se le estaba bajando y le comenzaba a dar frío.

-Bueno, pues entonces hay que meternos ya, porque faltan Ichigo y los chicos- repondió Tatsuki, comenzando a soltarse la cinta de su bata de dormir.

-De hecho hay dos baños, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres, aunque están juntos- le explicó Rukia.

-Lo sabía! Con lo grande que es tu casa, Rukia-chan!- exclamó Orihime.

-Pues, técnicamente ni es suya ni es una casa, es de Byakuya y es una mansión…- susurró Tatsuki.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar y metámonos a bañar, les parece?- les sugirió Rukia. Se desvistieron, dejando su ropa y demás en el vestidor y caminaron al interior del baño. La habitación parecía en realidad una piscina de agua caliente, muy al estilo japonés antiguo.

-Guau!- exclamaron sus dos amigas al ver dónde se bañarían.

-Es enorme, yuju~! – exclamó Orihime, mientras se sentaba a la orilla y metía sus piernas en el agua.- Está calientita!

-Es increíble, jamás pensé que me bañaría en un lugar como este- le comentó Tatsuki a Rukia, la cual parecía algo avergonzada por la emoción de Orihime.- Lo bueno es que estamos juntas y lo disfrutaremos aún más!- le dijo a la morena, tomándola del brazo y jalándola para unirse a la castaña. Se lavaron antes de introducirse al agua termal, exclamando aliviadas al mismo tiempo.

-Es increíble, Rukia-chan! Yo me vendría todos los días a la S.S. con tal de bañarme aquí!- le dijo mientras se hundía más en el agua.- Debe ser difícil bañarte en casa de Kurosaki-kun si estabas acostumbrada a este lugar.

-Lo que sucede, Orihime, es que en la casa de los Kurosaki es más divertido tomar un baño, cierto?- le preguntó a Rukia, haciendo que se ruborizara levemente por su comentario en doble sentido.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Tatsuki- le dijo tranquilamente, conservando el temple que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Pues que de seguro en el mundo humano tienes la oportunidad de infiltrarte en baño mientras Ichigo se está dando un baño con la escusa de que le vas a ayudar a "tallarse la espalda"…-le dijo Tatsuki, tanteándola. Rukia se sonrojó totalmente, arrancándoles risas a sus dos amigas:- Y luego él dice: "Rukia, por qué no te metes y así te tallo la espalda?", y tú le respondes: "No, Ichigo, pueden venir tu papá o tus hermanas y qué pensarían de nosotros?", y él te dice: "Hemos hecho cosas peores, Rukia. Además, aún no lo hemos intentado en…"

-ALTO!- gritó Rukia, poniéndose de pie y ciñéndose la toalla a su cuerpo:- Nosotros no lo hemos hecho en ningún lado, Tatsuki! Y nunca nos hemos visto mientras cada uno se está bañando por su cuenta!

-Eso dices tú, Rukia-chan, pero de él…-dijo Orihime, dándose el beneficio de la duda.

-Espera, Rukia…estás diciendo que llevan ocho meses de noviazgo, mas los que llevan de amigos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo en habitaciones continuas con un padre de lo más pervertido y liberal y no han hecho NADA?- _**'Oh, Kami! Que me trague la tierra, por favor!'**_, pensó Rukia mientras volvía a sentarse dentro del agua.- NADA?- volvió a preguntar Tatsuki. La castaña y la karateka observaron a su amiga largo tiempo hasta que ésta negó una vez con la cabeza, sin articular palabra.- NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó la morena de cabello más corto.

-Entonces tú y él no han…hecho el amor?- preguntó Orihime avergonzada y avergonzando a la aludida.

-No…

-Por qué?- preguntó Tatsuki, incrédula- Es decir, no puedo creer que Ichigo haya aguantado tanto tiempo sin abalanzarse sobre ti!

-Bueno, no es precisamente que él no haya querido "hacerlo", pero aún no me sentía lista. Es decir, él es un humano y yo ya estoy…

-Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso, Rukia? Pensé que había quedado ocho meses en el pasado, casi nueve…- la reprendió Tatsuki, haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño y le contestara:

-Para Uds. es fácil decirlo, no son las que están muertas con un novio humano cuya alma es un shinigami y salvó a la cd. Karakura y a todo el mundo de la destrucción!

-Cierto, pero somos amigas de esa persona y es nuestra obligación decirle que lo que piensa son puras estupideces!- le replicó Tatsuki, dejando a las otras dos pasmadas:- Sabes lo que daría cualquier humana, shinigami o incluso alma del Rukongai por estar en tu lugar y tener a sus pies al chico que resultó ser un codiciado y solicitado súper shinigami? Pues si no lo sabes aquí…-apuntó a Orihime- está una que hace meses lo hubiera dado todo, si quieres pregúntale!

Rukia y Orihime intercambiaron miradas incómodas. Si había un tema tabú entre ellas era precisamente ese: la morena se sentía mala amiga cuando recordaba que a la castaña solía gustarle el peli naranja, pero nunca se confesó al ojimiel. La razón…ella.

"_**Flashback**_

_**La guerra terminó, la Soul Society estaba ajetreada haciendo reparaciones aquí y allá, recogiendo a los heridos para llevarlos al 4to escuadrón, recibiendo a las almas humanas de quienes no pudieron evitar su muerte, entre otras cosas.**_

_**Ichigo permanecía dormido inconsciente en una habitación en la mansión de los Kuchiki, siendo atendido personalmente por Rukia, quien había insistido en que el escuadrón estaba demasiado atiborrado y el chico necesitaba descansar. Aunque ella también había permanecido unos días inconsciente, ya estaba totalmente recuperada. Las heridas físicas de Ichigo también habían sido curadas por Orihime y, según Unohana-taicho, era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico despertara.**_

_**-Kuchiki-san?- escuchó Rukia desde la puerta. Se giró para encontrar a una tímida Inoue; le sonrió y le pidió que pasara y se sentara en el cojín que estaba a su lado. La chica obedeció y ambas se quedaron en silencio observando al ojimiel.- Aún no despierta…-suspiró Orihime, pero Rukia no contestó.- Es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás que no tarda en…**_

_**-No tienes que hacerme sentir bien, Inoue. Ya sé que Renji te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo.**_

_**-Oh…-dijo sorprendida la castaña- Entonces ya sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer, por qué no descansas, Kuchiki-san? Tú también debes de estar agotada, yo me quedaré cuidándolo el rato que des…**_

_**-No quiero dejarlo solo- le contestó la morena, tomando la mano izquierda del sustituto entre las suyas.- Quiero esperar hasta que despierte.**_

_**-Sabes, Kuchiki-san?- le llamó Inoue, motivada por la escena frente a ella. La mirada en los ojos violetas era la misma que alguna vez había visto en los ojos miel del sustituto.- A mí…me gusta Kurosaki-kun. De hecho, estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conocí…-le confesó la castaña. Rukia la miró sorprendida, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no deseaba ceder ante la declaración: ella lo sabía, más bien lo "sentía", pero sus manos y su conciencia se negaban rotundamente a cederle el lugar que ella ocupaba en el chico, sea cual fuere.-Tú…ya veo- fue lo único que pudo decirle.**_

_**-Cuando fui amenazada por Ulquiorra y fui a despedirme de él yo…iba a besarlo, pero no pude.- Rukia escuchaba atenta, aferrándose cada vez más a la mano del peli naranja.- No sé por qué, pero en el último momento es como si él me hubiera rechazado- la castaña soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a la Kuchiki.- Tú también hubieras intentado despedirte solo de él, cierto?**_

_**-Yo…no…-intentó decir la morena, pero lo único que pensaba era que su secreto, uno que ni ella estaba segura de querer conocer, estaba siendo descubierto.**_

_**-Está bien, yo sé por qué me rechazó.- le dijo sonriéndole:- Es la misma razón por la que quien está sentada en ese cojín sosteniendo su mano no soy yo.- dicho esto se levantó y caminó a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó por el pasillo de regreso al 4to escuadrón para ver si podía ayudar en algo más, sin embargo no pudo evitar llorar al pensar que había perdido.**_

_**Rukia fue aliviando poco a poco su agarre a la mano del sustituto, pero no despegó su vista de la puerta. Qué rayos se supone que debía hacer? Su amiga era humana, igual que Ichigo; era especial, igual que Ichigo; era preciosa, divertida…era perfecta para Ichigo.**_

_**-Si sigues apretando tan fuerte mi mano me van a quedar las marcas de tus dedos…- escuchó una voz ronca que la hizo saltar y girarse a ver al chico que ahora la miraba atento, frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriente, y ella le regresó la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.- Esa fue una indirecta para que me soltara- le dijo, haciendo que la sonrisa se esfumara del rostro de la morena y lo soltara lentamente. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos en los cuales el chico se incorporó, sentándose sin dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**Repentinamente la chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta:- Rukia!- la llamó el peli naranja, incorporándose de un salto y alcanzando a evitarle la salida.- Me estuviste cuidando todo el tiempo, cierto? Gracias.**_

_**Rukia se quedó ahí sin mirarlo: ella entendía que el chico fuera un insensible pero…-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, Ichigo. Eres un idiota.- le dijo, levantando su mirada violeta hacia la miel de él.**_

_**-Cierto, pero prometo recompensártelo en cuanto regresemos a Karakura- le dijo, sonriéndole tan confiado como siempre. Rukia le devolvió la misma sonrisa, olvidando momentáneamente problemas que de todos modos no tenían arreglo inmediato.**_

_**Fin Flashback"**_

-Por qué se quedan tan calladas, eh?- les preguntó Tatsuki, sacándolas a ambas de sus recuerdos.

-Cómo puedes tocar ese tema como si nada, Tatsuki?- le reprochó Rukia, enojada.

-Con ese ceño tan fruncido pareces Ichigo, Rukia. Además, creo que es hora de que dejes de sentirte como la "baja novios", después de todo a Orihime ya no le gusta!

-Cierto, Rukia-chan!- le dijo Orihime, sonriéndole sinceramente- Una sabe que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y se puede perder o ganar, y yo perdí. Así que no te sientas culpable, por favor.

-Sí! Además, si hubiera un culpable ése sería Ichigo, por enamorarse de ti!- le dijo Tatsuki aún alterada.- Además, ese no era mi punto! El punto es que debes dejar de ser tan indecisa o cuando tú quieras él ya no va a querer, incluso podría buscarse a otra!

-Ichigo no haría eso! Y quién dijo que yo no quiero?- _**'Oh, Kami! Por qué no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada?'**_

-Y si también quieres, me puedes explicar por qué rayos aún son vírgenes? Porque estoy segura de que el idiota de Ichigo también lo es!

-Y tú puedes explicarme por qué rayos la estás interrogando justo cuando nos estamos bañando?- preguntó al voz de Ichigo. Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron, buscando de dónde provenía la voz.

-Dónde estás, Ichigo?- le preguntó Tatsuki en posición de ataque.

-Bañándome, y justo nos toca la mala suerte de que el baño de hombres está justo al lado del de ustedes y se puede escuchar todo lo que dicen- les dijo Ichigo, haciéndolas palidecer. Había escuchado "TODO"?

-No seas mentiroso, Kurosaki, acabamos de llegar y nada más escuchamos la parte donde Rukia-san dijo: "Quién dijo que yo no quiero?"- dijo Ishida, tranquilizándolas.

-Bueno, y tú que tienes que andarles diciendo, eh?- escucharon decir Ichigo, seguido de ruido de chapoteos debidos, seguramente, a que los chico habían comenzado a pelearse en el agua.

-Suficiente- escucharon la voz de Chad y después, nada.

-Nosotras ya vamos a salirnos, así que los esperamos para desayunar- les dijo Tatsuki, quien se puso de pie, seguida de Orihime.

-No se tarden porque ya tengo hambre- le dijo Orihime, saliendo del agua junto a Tatsuki mientras Rukia se ponía de pie y se enredaba bien la toalla para salir del agua.

-Lastima, Ichigo, nos llevamos a Rukia. Pero no te preocupes, que ya nos contó que en tu casa la tienes toda para ti solito- le dijo Tatsuki, burlándose a carcajadas, mientras Ichigo de su lado del baño se reía ante la desfachatez de su amiga karateka.- Apúrense, eh?- les dijo Tatsuki antes de salir del baño hacia los vestidores.

-Nos vemos, Ichigo- le dijo la morena antes de correr a los vestidores. Ichigo se quedó ahí, asimilando la idea de que si hubiera ido directo al baño después de abandonar la habitación de la morena la hubiera alcanzado cuando se estaba bañando.

-Pervertido- le dijo Ishida, haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño aún más de lo normal.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas un adolescente normal que fantasee de vez en cuando con su novia. Oh, lo olvidaba! Tú no tienes novia- le dijo sarcástico, riéndose de su amigo.

-Pues no tendré novia, pero tengo información muy valiosa…-le dijo, dándose aires de superioridad- de la tuya.

-Ah, sí?- le preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente aunque ninguno de sus amigos le creyó.- Y qué es esa información tan valiosa?- su amigo cuatro ojos se había ido primero al baño, así que debió haber escuchado parte de la conversación que las chicas mantuvieron.

-Nada que necesites saber.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Se sentaron a desayunar juntos, Ichigo al lado de Rukia y los demás distribuidos en la mesa. Fue un desayuno tranquilo, lleno de bromas y burlas, pero nada fuera de lo normal para la pareja. Cuando terminaban de desayunar llegó Renji y se fue junto con Ichigo y los chicos, dejando a las chicas para que tuvieran la tarde para pasear.

-Y qué quieren hacer?- le preguntó Tatsuki a las otras dos. Estaban en la habitación de la morena, ésta aburrida acostada en su futón y la castaña sentada junto a Tatsuki de vista al jardín. –Tenemos TODA una tarde para chicas…-dijo sin sonar entusiasmada.

-Qué tal si dormimos- preguntó Rukia, quien ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y acomodada en su futón. Se supone que la S.S. estaba en crisis y ella ahí, sin poder hacer nada y sin encontrar la solución al problema del hollow de Ichigo…su estado podía definirse perfectamente como deprimente.

-NO! Los chicos se fueron a hacer algo divertido entre ellos, tenemos que hacer lo mismo nosotras!- replicó Orihime, sorprendiéndolas.

-Tengo algo divertido que hacer~…-dijo Tatsuki, mirando fijamente a Rukia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Esa sería una tarde muy larga.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Ichigo y los chicos regresaron ya pasaban de las 11. Todos excepto el peli naranja se dirigieron al baño para ducharse, incluido Renji, quien se quedaría a dormir esa noche. Él, en cambio, se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, sintiendo la ansiedad y los nervios juntarse en su estómago. Cuando llegó a la puerta notó que la habitación estaba oscura y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.- Ichigo?- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Rukia detrás de él. Cuando se volvió la encontró parada detrás de él, con una toalla en el cabello húmedo y su bata para dormir puesta: era obvio que había tomado un baño.-Sucede algo?

-Te estaba buscando, Rukia…-le dijo, abrazándola y besando su cuello, haciendo que ella temblara y se aferrara a sus hombros.- Me extrañaste?- le preguntó son suficiencia.

-Mucho…-le susurró Rukia en el oído, arrancándole una sonrisa.- Dónde estuviste todo el día? No tienes ni idea de la tortura que tuve que pasar…-le dijo, haciendo que Ichigo se despegara de ella para observar su rostro cansado.

-Tortura? Pensé que te habías quedado con Tatsuki e Inoue…-le dijo, riéndose del agotamiento evidente de su novia.

-Pues no tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que soportar, no vuelvas a hacerlo.- le dijo, antes de ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso en la barbilla:- Y tú, qué estuviste haciendo todo el mugroso día? Tienes idea de todo lo que me la pasé pensando en "nuestro" problema?- le preguntó, enfatizando el "nuestro".

-Cuál problema?- le preguntó extrañado.- Si te refieres a Kurai Yasha, lamento decirte que no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Fuimos al sexto, onceavo y doceavo escuadrón y en ninguno han tenido noticias, tampoco el segundo escuadrón tiene información nueva. Todos creen que se está preparando para la pelea.- la miró fijamente, deleitándose con los ojos violetas de Rukia- Entiendo perfectamente por qué al malnacido le gustas tanto.- le dijo, recordando a su enemigo y la forma en que miraba a _su_ Rukia.

-Cuál malnacido? Oh, nuestro enemigo…pues entérate que lo odio, Ichigo- le dijo, arrancándole una sonrisa irónica al chico.- De hecho, estaba hablando del hollow, no de Kurai.

-Ah, el hollow…- Rukia levantó una ceja, extrañada por la poca importancia que su novio le daba al asunto.

-Como que "ah, el hollow…"?- le preguntó, imitándolo a la perfección.- Por si no lo recuerdas quiere matarme!

-De hecho, ese asunto está casi arreglado- le dijo Ichigo, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.- Solo falta un último detalle.

-Cuál detalle? Por qué no habías dicho nada?- le preguntó enfadada, tratando de zafarse del agarre del sustituto.- Ichigo, no estoy jugando!

-Yo tampoco, y si no te lo había dicho es porque no tuve oportunidad!- le dijo, soltándola y listo para enfrentarla.

-Pues debiste hacer tiempo! Sabes lo angustiada que estuve durante todo el día?- le reprochó con un tono de amargura que ambos notaron.

-Lo siento, de acuerdo!

-Eso no me sonó a disculpa!- le recriminó la morena, tratando de esquivarlo para entrar a su habitación, pero el chico la tomó y la cargó camino a su habitación- Qué haces? Bájame ahora mismo, Ichigo!- le ordenó, pero el peli naranja la ignoró.

-Te dije que no pasaría de esta noche, Rukia, y voy a cumplirlo.- le dijo con voz firme, haciendo que la pequeña shinigami se sonrojara. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Ichigo entró y cerró la puerta tras él, bajando a la chica y acorralándola entre la puerta corrediza y su cuerpo.- Esta noche, sé mía.- su voz era una sensual orden; a Rukia le daba vergüenza toda la situación, pero la mirada del ojimiel la tenía atrapada. Cierto, había soñado con él de manera nada _casta_, pero hacerlo en la vida real le daba…miedo.

-Tú eres un humano…- suspiró ella, sintiendo las manos de su novio en su cintura y cuello.

-En este momento soy un shinigami, o no?- le dijo, comenzando a besar su cuello blanquecino.- Soy solamente Ichigo, y tú eres solamente Rukia…- suspiró en su oído, mandando deliciosas vibraciones a cada parte del cuerpo de la morena.- Sé mía esta noche, Rukia.- la posesividad con la que la nombraba, lejos de molestarla, la emocionaba. Cómo era posible que palabras tan sencillas pudieran despertar esas emociones en ella?

-Sí…-respondió sin pensarlo, sintiendo todas las dudas desvanecerse. El sustituto sonrió triunfante y la cargó para salir de la mansión. Saltaban por los techos del Sereitei hasta llegar a la puerta de salida al Rukongai.- A dónde vamos, Ichigo?- le preguntó, sintiendo el martilleo de su corazón en el pecho.

-Ya verás- fue lo único que respondió el ojimiel. Llegaron al puente Shirou, el mismo donde él había dio a pedirle perdón hacía casi nueve meses.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Byakuya caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando al peli naranja y a su hermana, pero no los encontraba. Se decidió a preguntarles a varios sirvientes, pero ninguno sabía dónde se encontraban.- Si busca a Ichigo y a Rukia, se fueron hace rato.- le dijo Renji, quien caminaba a la oficina de su ex-capitán.

-A dónde?- le preguntó a su ex-teniente, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

-Pues no lo sé, solo sé que Ichigo se la pasó como loco preparando algo en el Puente Shirou; creo que hoy es un día especial, o algo así.- le contestó Renji, esperando un aura asesina de parte de Kuchiki, pero nunca llegó.

-Así que por fin se decidió- dijo Byakuya, más para él que para el pelirrojo.

-Eh? Pensé que Ud. les había prohibido toda clase de…ya sabe.

-Pues sí, así fue. Pero de todos modos tarde o temprano iba a pasar, así que mejor me voy a ver cómo está el asunto de Kurai Yasha.

Renji observó a su capitán irse, pensando en que tal vez Kuchiki Byakuya no era tan duro como todos creían.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Este lugar…-suspiró Rukia, escuchando los grillos y el agua del río; tanta tranquilidad…

-En la noche salen luciérnagas, así que pensé que te gustaría verlas- le dijo, bajándola de sus brazos y abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura.

-Muy lindas…-le dijo, viendo los haces diminutos de luz moverse de manera mágica sobre el agua y a la orilla del río.

-Preparé algo- le dijo, guiándola más adentro de la alta vegetación hasta un pequeño espacio donde no había hierba, encontrándose con un pequeño futón de color blanco puro. Rukia se sorprendió y tomó su mano guiándolo hasta allí. Se recostaron juntos y miraron las estrellas en silencio.- Sabes qué es lo mejor de las peleas de pareja?- le preguntó Ichigo repentinamente. La morena se giró para verlo sonreír pícaro:- Las reconciliaciones.

Dicho esto la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para que quedara sobre él, levantándole el rostro para poder besar su cuello blanquecino. Rukia sentía como su corazón se aceleraba conforme el chico la acariciaba: el cabello, su cuello, las manos, hasta llegar a la cintura. Suspiró encantada por las sensaciones que el chico le hacía experimentar. Lentamente y sin saber cómo, el peli naranja fue incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con Rukia a horcajadas sobre él, besándola lentamente, acariciando sus labios con los propios, de forma suave…su estómago se contraía dolorosamente gracias a las delicadas atenciones del sustituto.

Ichigo posó sus manos en los hombros de Rukia, tomando su bata y deslizándolo con calma para descubrir la piel blanquecina de la chica. Sus labios bajaron a lo largo de su cuello, acariciándolo sutilmente hasta llegar a las clavículas, donde beso con fervor. Rukia suspiraba y sonreía por las sensaciones, haciendo que Ichigo se riera sobre su piel y mandara escalofríos de satisfacción por toda su columna vertebral. Con cuidado, el peli naranja desató la banda que sostenía las ropas de la ojivioleta y logró, por fin, dejar al descubierto la piel de sus pechos. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, pero ninguna de sus fantasías podía haberle producido lo que en ese momento le provocaba ver la piel expuesta de la shinigami. Lentamente la miró sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.- Perfecta.- aseguró, bajando a sus pechos, besándolos con cuidado y explorándolos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la sostenía por la espalada.

Rukia sentía su piel arder en los lugares donde el chico la besaba, regalándole suspiros y gemidos cada vez que los labios de su novio la acariciaban. Enredo sus finos dedos entre las hebras naranjas del cabello de Ichigo, tanto para evitar que dejara de besarla como para sostenerse. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y su piel extra sensibilizada…sentía que su mente viajaba hacia algún lugar desconocido y su cuerpo dejaba de responderle. También sentía un calor cada vez más húmedo en su entrepierna; cuando se movió para intentar relajar un poco sus posturas rozó el miembro de Ichigo, haciendo que este se despegara de su piel para lanzar un ronco gemido, acompañado de uno agudo de parte de la morena. Sus respiraciones irregulares delataban su agitación, y sin perder un solo instante el chico se lanzó de nuevo a atacar los labios de la ojivioleta, esta vez con pasión y urgencia, dejándola indefensa.

La morena volvió a moverse, obteniendo otro delicioso roce y de nuevo la separación de la boca de Ichigo de su piel.- Si vuelves a hacer eso no me va a quedar de otra más que violarte…-le dijo Ichigo, aunque por su tono de voz no estuvo muy segura de si lo decía en broma o no. Ella también necesitaba hacer algo, no le gustaba el pacifismo. Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron a la abertura del pecho del shihakushou del sustituto, introduciéndose y acariciando los magníficamente bien formados pectorales del shinigami. Suspiró al aire, ya que el chico atacaba de nuevo sus pechos. Tantas sensaciones…-Ichigo!- gimió placenteramente cuando el chico mordió uno de sus pezones mientras con una mano estrujaba el otro. Hizo su cuello para atrás, dándole mayor acceso sin dejar de acariciar sus pectorales. Ichigo suspiraba de placer, sintiendo el suave y tortuoso recorrido que las manos de Rukia hacían sobre él. Con cuidado la recostó en el futón, abriendo completamente la bata de la morena y pudiendo admirarla por primera vez completamente desnuda.

Rukia se ruborizó y trató de cubrirse de nuevo con la bata, pero el chico tomó sus muñecas y las sostuvo a cada costado del pálido cuerpo, deleitándose con la esplendorosa vista.- Eres hermosa…-susurró distraído.

-Podrías tener…a…cualquiera mejor…-le dijo Rukia, haciéndolo enojar.

-Y dónde se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú?

-Me refiero a alguien con más…pechos y…

-No necesito más…te deseo a ti.- le dijo, besándola de nuevo en los labios, introduciendo su lengua y comenzando una ardua batalla. Rukia se dedicaba a juguetear con sus manos entre su cabello, acercándolo a ella, dejando que la tocara.

Ichigo sentía su miembro duro, tanto que comenzaba a ser doloroso. Sabía que ambos eran inexpertos, y tendría que contenerse para no lastimarla. Tratando de mantener eso en mente comenzó a despojarse de su traje de shinigami, primero el torso. Mientras lo hacía se separó de la morena, quien lo observaba atenta a cada movimiento de sus músculos. Cuando su torso pudo sentir la brisa de la noche, Rukia se sentó quedando de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Con toda la vergüenza que sentía al estar desnuda frente a él, comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos sus pectorales, sus bíceps, sus abdominales, hasta que se abrazó a él, provocando el roce de sus pechos y arrancándoles un placentero suspiro. Abrazándola con cuidado la depositó de nuevo en el futón, besándola profundamente mientras ella recorría su increíble espalda.

Qué sucedía? Sentía a Ichigo tenso, y ella se fundía en sus brazos. El calor en su entrepierna se estaba haciendo insoportable, necesitaba "atención". Se arqueó para rozar de nuevo con el cuerpo de Ichigo, repitiendo esto varias veces, soltando gemidos de inmensa satisfacción. Ichigo por su lado había comenzado un intenso vaivén, dándole y dándose placer.-Ichigo…-le llamó Rukia, que se aferraba a su cuello. Cómo podían ser sus movimientos tan sincronizados? Era la primera vez de ambos…

No podía mas, necesitaba adentrarse en ella! Con rapidez terminó de sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se acomodó entre las piernas de la morena quien se abrió gustosa…tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas extendidas y su piel sudorosa. Ichigo se dijo que él no debía de estar en situaciones diferentes, así que la llamó.- Rukia…- con lentitud entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con su rostro a pocos centímetros del peli naranja. La besó en la frente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a bajar para acariciar sus muslos, dándoles nuevas y electrificantes punzadas de satisfacción. Gemía y suspiraba todo el tiempo, sin poder controlarse; cuando Ichigo llegó hasta su entrepierna y la acarició se arqueó violentamente contra él, quien aprovechó para besarle en los pechos de nuevo. Rukia gemía descontrolada: la lengua de Ichigo en sus senos, su mano adentrándose en su intimidad, introduciendo uno y luego dos dedos, bombeándola…sintió su cuerpo arder hasta un punto en que todo ese calor explotó dentro de ella, dejándola ida. Ichigo sonrió con suficiencia: le había dado a Rukia el primer orgasmo de su vida, y sus dedos se habían visto tan magníficamente apresados que su miembro se estremeció impaciente.

Escuchó la voz de su novio llamándola, así que abrió los ojos y lo besó en la nariz, mejillas y barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Se abrazaron mutuamente sin romper el beso, mientras el ojimiel se acomodaba en su entrada, empujando suavemente, adentrándose por fin en su estrecha, húmeda y caliente cavidad. Rukia rompió el beso para dejar escapar un gritito de dolor; Ichigo sentía apenas la cabeza de su pene dentro de la chica, pero se detuvo, esperando para seguir con su intromisión. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de la morena relajarse decidió que era mejor romper con su virginidad de una sola estocada, y así lo hizo. Pero KAMI! Que condenadamente bien se había sentido: su miembro estaba completamente rodeado por las paredes de la shinigami, quien sentía su cuerpo dilatarse para adaptarse a la forma del intruso. Cuando el dolor se convirtió en incomodidad y ésta dio paso a necesidad, arqueó su espalda y abrazó la cadera de Ichigo con sus piernas. Esa era la señal.

Con lentitud volvió a salir y a entrar dentro de ella, que ahora gritaba de placer: se movía cada vez más rápido, con estocadas más certeras y duras. Rukia se aferraba a su cuello, besándolo de vez en cuando en el cuello. Sus respiraciones se cortaban, Rukia sintió de nuevo el placer comenzar a acumularse en su intimidad, justamente donde el chico introducía su miembro. Lo quería más adentro, más rápido, más fuerte…confiaba en él, no le haría daño. Soltó su agarre del cuello y dejó sus manos blancas viajar por la piel del abdomen del chico, abriendo más sus piernas para que se introdujera aún más. Ichigo la embestía con fuerza, haciéndolos disfrutar a los dos. Cuando la chica se abrió aún más de piernas él colocó ambas manos en cada muslo de ella y levantó su cadera, haciendo la posición mucho más accesible. Rukia no pudo soportarlo más, su orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y rogaba por llegar.

Tres estocadas después se vino, sintiendo el placer envolver su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se prendían del rostro contraído de placer de Ichigo, quien se vino inmediatamente después de ella, dentro de ella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el de la chica, que lo acogió inmensamente feliz y relajada. Rukia miraba el cielo con satisfacción, dejando su cuerpo y el de Ichigo normalizarse…-Te hice daño?- le preguntó, incorporándose y acostándose junto a ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Había intentado llevar la situación con calma, pero su cuerpo se había descontrolado totalmente.

Rukia le sonrió con somnolencia:- No…fue maravilloso. Al principio me dio un poco de vergüenza pero después…-suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hundir en el cansancio y sopor de los que su cuerpo era víctima:- Fue increíble. Ahora ya no solo eres un Shinigami, también serás Kamadeva.

-Dónde aprendiste eso?- Ichigo la miró fulminándola. Según la mitología hindú, Kamadeva es el Dios del amor, el sexo y la lujuria.

-Digamos que he estado estudiando- le dijo, acurrucándose en sus brazos, lista para dormir. Ichigo se acomodó también, tapándolos con sus ropas. La acarició con dulzura antes de dormir también; ya tendrían ocasión de repetirlo las veces que ellos quisieran.

**Continuará…**

**Aquí está el LEMON que prometí en el capi pasado! Cambié la calsificación a M por los lemons que vendrán de ahora en adelante…creo que son dos o tres… ^/^**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** +!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	7. Dancing among hollow, zampakuto and

**Ruichi-chan les trae el capi #7 de esta historia!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les dedica este capi a los q me dejaron review en el capi pasado, muchas grax x sus comentarios!**

***.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *****Ghost iv *jessy moon 15 *alessandra08 *Wuakayaka *metitus (doblemente gracias!) *Chappy Cat *kaoru20 *Magenta07 *mar-418 *hermis'lu *tth97hot *eLisa .NH .HH (perdón x los espacios, no me deja si no los pongo...)**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Para que no se pierdan en la historia****: la primera parte contiene cosas que pasan hasta después, digamos que se ve lo que pasa después o algo así ^_^**

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^ La perversión va sin querer, jeje**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 7**

"Todos ven lo que tú aparentas, pocos advierten lo que eres" Nicolás Maquiavelo

**Danc****ing among hollow, zampakuto and hypocrites **

-Shirosaki-kun!- el aludido giró el rostro para ver a una pequeña Rukia que corría hacia él, seguida de cerca por Zangetsu.

-Qué quieres, Rukia?- le preguntó el blanquito, algo fastidiado. La noche anterior su "Rey" y la enana shinigami por fin habían estado juntos en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero contrario a que los problemas se solucionaran ahora había más confusión de parte del peli naranja, y esa confusión se transmitía tanto a él como a la zampakuto del sustituto.

-Tú y Zangetsu han estado un poco raros desde hacer rato…- cuando Shirosaki levantó la mirada ya no vio al otro. _**'Maldito viejo, me dejó solo el muy…!'**_-Shirosaki-kun…ayer Ichigo-kun por fin pudo estar con Rukia, ella es toda suya de ahora en adelante!- exclamó, soltando una risita tonta.

-"Ichigo-KUN"?- preguntó Shirosaki, enfocando el KUN.

-Eso dije, Shirosaki-kun.- le respondió, confundida por el tono con que le había hecho la pregunta.

-Y se puede saber por qué al estúpido del Rey lo llamas "Ichigo-kun" y a mí me dices "Shirosaki-kun"?

-Pues no puedo decirte Ichigo-kun porque tú te llamas Shirosaki-kun.- le respondió con inocencia, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Shirosaki Ogichi, O-GI-CHI! Por qué al idiota pelo de zanahoria lo llamas por su nombre y a mí por mi apellido?

Rukia abrió los ojos, comprendiendo al fin. No podía ser cierto, verdad?- Estás celoso de Ichigo-kun?

-Claro que no! Quién podría estar celoso de alguien como él?- le preguntó, dándose media vuelta para alejarse de la minúscula molestia de cabellos morenos y ojos violetas.

-Ogichi-kun…-le llamó, haciendo que el blanquito se congelara.- Bésame.

Shirosaki giró, sorprendido de la petición que acababa de recibir. La enana estaba completamente ruborizada y con la vista clavada en el suelo, retorciendo sus dedos inquieta. Sonrió como siempre y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él. Rukia dejó escapar un sonido de asombro y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la lujuriosa mirada del hollow.

-Haré eso…-dijo, mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndola gemir.- Y mucho más.

La besó con pasión, adentrando su lengua en la cálida cavidad. La ojivioleta cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir, tratando en vano de seguir el ritmo frenético del beso. Tenía en su interior miles de recuerdos guardados sobre lo que sentía Ichigo cuando besaba a Kuchiki Rukia, pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sintió sus piernas como gelatina y tuvo que aferrarse al cuello de Ogichi para no caer.

Escucharon un carraspeo y se separaron, ella con vergüenza y él con ira. Zangetsu rió mentalmente al recordar que esas habían sido precisamente la reacciones de Ichigo y la Rukia shinigami esa mañana, cuando sus amigos les habían interrumpido el segundo round.- Shirosaki, parece que Ichigo necesitará de tu ayuda.

-Que se las arregle solo, estoy muy ocupado.- replicó, haciendo que la pequeña chica junto a él se ruborizara aún más.

-Pueden seguir más tarde, me temo que si no lo ayudas…

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.- lo interrumpió; caminó junto a la zampakuto, dejando a una confundida y acalorada chica. No podía dejar que el viejo idiota le revelara a la humana ojivioleta lo importante que era para él.- Cuál es la situación?- le preguntó al moreno.

-Kurai Yasha no ha aparecido, pero lo hará pronto.

-Crees que esté listo? Esta batalla significará muchos sacrificios para él…y para ella.

-Si actúan rápido, los sacrificios se reducirán pronto.

-No pensé que el imbécil ese se apareciera tan pronto.

-Digamos que le gusta jugar, además parece estar interesado en Kuchiki Rukia, recuerdas?

-Cierto, aunque no creo que a Ichigo le interese, después de todo por fin logró acostarse con ella, no?

-Tú sabes que no fue un simple acostón, Shirosaki. Puedes sentirlo, cierto? La confusión de Ichigo…

Como respuesta el blanquito asintió. Esa sensación de apego comenzaba a perturbar su mundo interior, y ellos sabían perfectamente lo que Ichigo desconocía: ese acto le había costado a su Rey más de lo que había ganado, o al menos desde el punto de vista del hollow así había sido:- Crees que se dé cuenta por sí solo o lo tendremos que ayudar de nuevo?- le preguntó con fastidio, ya que ahora no solo tenía que ayudarlo con las batallas, sino que tenía que hacerla de terapeuta también.

-Creo que él vendrá solo para confirmar su respuesta.

-Confirmar?- le preguntó, confundido y fastidiado.

-Eso mismo, Shirosaki. Eso mismo…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo despertó poco después de haber caído en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no abrió los ojos. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo su sueño fue pacífico, sin ninguna otra sensación más allá de la calidez que el pequeño cuerpo recostado en él le brindaba. Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al evocar mentalmente las imágenes de la noche anterior y estrechó aún más el diminuto cuerpo femenino.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Rukia profundamente dormida, acurrucada en su pecho. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban enmarañados por culpa del peli naranja, su piel blanca tenía aún un ligero sonrojo y sus labios seguían hinchados. Sonrió son suficiencia al pensar que por fin aquella pequeña shinigami mandona y malhumorada era suya, pero se extrañó al no sentir lo que se supone que debería sentir. Cierto, ella era de él ahora, no dejaría que nadie más la tocara, pero mientras sentía que había ganado una parte sentía que había perdido otra. Qué era eso? Se supone que ahora que la morena y él habían hecho el amor debería de sentirse completo, pero más allá de eso sentía una extraña dependencia hacia la ojivioleta.

Rukia despertó entonces, y sintió la fija mirada de su novio en ella. Abrió con lentitud los ojos, adormilada, y se encontró con los miel de él examinándola. Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar que no traía nada puesto, estaba completamente desnuda…-Q-Qué…haces?- le preguntó con la voz algo ronca. Ichigo no le respondió, simplemente la siguió observando. Rukia tomó el borde del shihakushou de Ichigo para taparse al tiempo en que se sentaba para poder "enfrentarlo mejor":- No me vas a responder, Ichigo?

-Te observaba.

-Eso lo deduje yo solita.

-Entonces no preguntes, enana.- Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño: acaso el sustituto estaba enojado? Por qué, si se supone que habían tenido la mejor y más esperada noche de todas sus vidas?

Sintió un ligero golpe en el estómago cuando la idea le vino a la mente:- No…no te…no te gustó?- le preguntó tímida. Espera, Kuchiki Rukia siendo tímida? Bueno, esta vez tenía justificación, fue su primera vez y no tenía idea de si lo que había hecho estuvo bien.

-Claro que me gustó!- le gritó Ichigo, algo irritado.

-Entonces por qué estás enojado? No era lo que tanto querías?

-No fue lo que esperaba.- antes de que pudiera pensarlo las palabras habían salido de su boca. Rukia lo miró inexpresiva antes de ponerse a buscar su bata entre el montón de ropa y colocársela frente al asombro del peli naranja.

-Si no fue lo que esperabas supongo que no tenemos que repetirlo, verdad?- le preguntó en voz baja, dándole la espalda. Cómo se supone que tenía que enfrentar eso? Había luchado contra hollows, arrancars, contra Ichigo e incluso contra ella misma! Pero no tenía experiencia contra esa clase de palabras…"no fue lo que esperaba", eso había dicho. Ella sabía lo inexperta que era en el tema, pero no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada de eso porque él tampoco era la gran cosa! _**'Bueno, la verdad es que me hizo sentir…'**_

Sintió a Ichigo tomarla del brazo y girarla para quedar frente a frente. Kurosaki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa: el rostro de Rukia estaba para el recuerdo. Completamente ruborizada y con los ojos más brillantes que hubiera visto en su vida:- No malinterpretes, Rukia. A lo que me refería es que fue mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba y por supuesto espero repetirlo cuantas veces sea posible.

-Q-Q-Q-Qué dices?- le preguntó Rukia, ruborizada aunque algo molesta.- Tenías que ser hombre, después de la primera vez quieren pasar todo el tiempo en la cama.

-Si quieres podemos probar otros lugares.- le dijo Ichigo, abriendo su bata y besándole el cuello. Fue entonces que Rukia cayó en cuenta de que el chico seguía desnudo.

-I-Ichigo…vístete, por favor…-le dijo, tratando de sonar segura de su petición, cosa que obviamente no logró.

-No. Te lo dije, Rukia: espero poder repetir tantas veces sea posible.- le aseguró antes de besarla lentamente, introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la de ella. La morena gimió sonoramente y se aferró a los hombros del peli naranja, disfrutando del mar de sensaciones que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. Le devolvió el beso, tan profundo y cálido, dándole permiso de avanzar.

Justo cuando iban de regreso al futón sonó la alarma en el Sereitei. Se separaron y miraron directo a la muralla blanca, escuchando el alboroto aún cuando estaban lejos de ahí.- Algo sucedió, Ichigo…

-Tenemos que regresar.- le dijo, mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía. La morena se acomodó la bata blanca y se subió a la espalda del peli naranja. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el chico se había vuelto más rápido que ella y necesitaban llegar lo antes posible al Sereitei.

En un santiamén estuvieron dentro y se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia. Ichigo rogó porque Byakuya estuviera en su respectivo escuadrón, porque si se lo encontraban tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones de por qué acababan de llegar y con la ropa del día anterior…sin contar que Rukia estaba en bata únicamente. Ese pensamiento lo golpeó como un puñetazo y sin pensarlo acarició las piernas de la morena, las cuales se encontraban enredadas en su cintura.- Ichigo, qué haces?- le preguntó escandalizada.

-Acariciándote.- le respondió irónico, haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño. Llegaron al jardín más cercano a la habitación de la morena.

-Estamos en mi casa, Ichigo, así que bájame para ir a cambiarme a mi habitación.-le ordenó, retorciéndose sin lograr que el chico la soltara.-Ichigo, es en serio!

-Entonces te acompaño a que te cambies.- le dijo, y antes de lo que esperaba estaban en su habitación.

-No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? Necesito mi espacio, y ese espacio incluye cambiarme SOLA!

-Y si algún pervertido te ataca mientras te estás cambiando?- le preguntó, avanzando hacia ella. Rukia retrocedió hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared. Ahora el ojimiel la estaba acorralándola y la miraba como si fuera a comérsela!

-El único pervertido que haría eso eres tú.- le dijo, sintiendo las manos de su novio desabrochar su bata.- Por favor, Ichigo…tenemos que darnos prisa, no sabemos qué es lo que está pasan…

Rukia se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándolos a ella y al peli naranja a la vista de que Tatsuki, Ishida y Renji. Se ruborizó y se ocultó tras el peli naranja, que también los había visto pero su reacción estuvo muy alejada de la de su novia.- Se puede saber qué quieren? Qué no ven que están interrumpiendo?- les preguntó fastidiado.

-Pues, para tu información, no sabíamos que ya habían regresado después de haber pasado la noche fuera. Además, por si no se han dado cuenta, el Sereitei está siendo atacado por esos monstruos creados por Kurai Yasha, así que se cambian rápido y vienen a ayudar!- imperó Tatsuki, cerrando de un portazo.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa; el primero decidió adelantarse, así que salió camino a cualquier escuadrón, al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo. La ojivioleta se quitó la bata aunque, ahora que la veía bien, ya no era blanca: tenía manchas rojas que seguramente eran sangre. No se preocupó, ya que Tatsuki le había comentado con descaro que la primera vez algunas suelen sangrar por la ruptura de su himen. Lo que le extrañó fue el hecho de que el suyo no se hubiera roto con toda la actividad que había tenido a lo largo de su "vida", y finalmente le extrañó aún más el hecho de que las mujeres shinigamis también tuvieran himen.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto; se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse rápidamente y cambiarse por su shihakushou. Salió a toda velocidad directo a su escuadrón, pero la vista a lo largo del camino la hizo detenerse. Todo el Sereitei estaba en estado crítico: esos monstruos que aún no sabían con exactitud qué eran los invadían, destrozando todo a su alcance, y estaban siendo contraatacados por los shinigamis de diferentes escuadrones. Entre el tumulto logró divisar a Ichigo, seguido de Renji e Ishida. Decidió evadir las órdenes de su escuadrón y se desvió para seguirlos. Chad corría por las calles del Sereitei, tratando de seguirlos. Rukia lo alcanzó y corrió a su lado:- Cuál es la situación, Chad?

-Al parecer han aniquilado a dos, pero siguen apareciendo. Yo llevé a Inoue-san y a Arizawa-san al cuarto escuadrón para que hagan de refuerzos, por eso me atrasé un poco.- le contestó el moreno sin dejar de correr. En eso uno de los monstruos los atacó, así que tuvieron que detenerse.- Kuchiki-san, Ichigo me pidió que lo alcanzaras en cuanto tuvieras oportunidad, yo me encargaré de éste!

-Gracias, Sado-kun!- siguió corriendo en dirección al reiatsu de su novio. Ichigo, Renji e Ishida seguían corriendo pero no tenía idea de cuál era su objetivo, así que siguió corriendo entre peleas y destrucción.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Ichigo, por qué carajos le dijiste a Sado que te mandara a Rukia? Es peligroso que esté con nosotros ya que vamos tras el que creemos es Kurai!- le gritó Renji, mientras usaban el shumpo para avanzar más rápido.

-Me preocuparé demasiado si no está conmigo, maldita sea!- le contestó Ichigo, furioso y alterado por toda la situación que estaban viviendo. Si alguien la noche anterior le hubiera dicho que hoy serían atacados, se hubiera reído en su cara diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado. Aún cuando la noche anterior había sido tan magnífica, ahora todo era una pesadilla.- Si Rukia se quedara apartada de donde puedo protegerla, no podría pelear con todo lo que tengo ya que mi mente estaría en otro lado!

-Y qué harás si tu hollow intenta atacarla, eh? Serás tú contra ti mismo y contra Kurai Yasha!- exclamó, tenso. Ichigo se detuvo y lo tomó del kimono negro, amenazante:

-Ése, Renji, no es tu problema!

-Claro que lo es! Tú sabes lo importante que es Rukia para mí!- le dijo, soltándose del agarre del peli naranja.

-Es más importante para mí, con un demonio! Ella es mía!

-Desde cuando eres un imbécil posesivo, eh?- lo provocó Renji sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Chicos, si no se apuran el enemigo se va a escapar!- les recordó Ishida, haciendo que los shinigamis se vieran con rencor pero ninguno se movió.

-Qué hacen, par de idiotas?- les preguntó Rukia, que ya los había alcanzado. Se dirigieron una última mirada asesina y siguieron corriendo, Rukia en la espalda del sustituto.- Me encontré a Sado-kun en el camino, fue el que me dijo que viniera contigo.- le comentó al ojimiel con la intención de aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-Creo que deberías ir a tu escuadrón, tal vez tienen una misión que asignarte.- comentó como si nada Renji, aunque traía implícita la frase "lárgate, Rukia".

-Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión, idiota?- le preguntó Ichigo con voz ronca.- Rukia estará conmigo, así que mejor cállate.

-Solo digo lo obvio; aunque claro, como tú solo eres un sustituto no sabes nada de esto de los escuadrones.- le recordó, ganándose la mirada más cargada de odio que el peli naranja le hubiera dedicado a alguien en su vida.

-Basta, Renji.- fue Rukia la que habló.- No tienes derecho a decirle eso a Ichigo, porque si mal no recuerdo fue gracias a él que seguimos aquí, todos nosotros.

-Tómala, imbécil.- espetó Ichigo.

-Tú también, Ichigo! Qué les pasa a…

Pero una explosión frente a ellos los interrumpió. Rukia cayó de la espalda de Ichigo en un tejado cercano.- Rukia!- gritó Ichigo, deteniéndose junto a ella.

-Estoy bien, Ichigo.

-Me alegra, Rukia, porque si algo te hubiera pasado me temo que nada de esto valdría la pena.- Rukia e Ichigo se voltearon al dueño de esa voz: Kurai Yasha se encontraba entre dos de sus creaciones, mirándolos con suficiencia y con una sonrisa irónica.- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Kurosaki Ichigo; espero que hayas cuidado de Rukia durante mi ausencia.

-Si supieras cuánto la cuide…-soltó Ichigo con rabia ante la mirada que le dirigía el sujeto a su novia.- Aunque estoy casi seguro de que estás al tanto de lo "unidos" que nos hemos vuelto MI novia y yo.

La mirada de Yasha se oscureció, pero no la apartó de la miel del sustituto. Ambos se miraron como si pudieran matarse con solo eso, y entonces varios monstruos los rodearon, atacándolos tanto a ellos como al Quincy y al pelirrojo. Rukia se separó de Ichigo, logrando así Kurai su objetivo.

-Rukia, no te separes de mí, demonios!- le gritó Ichigo, blandiendo su zampakuto para evitar que el monstruo le diera un golpe directo.- Qué diablos son estas cosas?- preguntó, observando a la criatura; cualquiera que la viera diría que era una especie de hollow con Frankenstein y algún animal con cola de reptil.

-Son mis preciosos Missgeburt (nota 1); mi antigua creación no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer a todos los shinigamis de la Soul Society, así que decidí modificarlos un poco. Claro, sufrieron ante el cambio, pero valió la pena.- dijo con maldad, sonriendo.

-Estas cosas…solían ser almas del infierno, cierto?- le preguntó Rukia a Yasha, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres.

-Eres bastante perceptiva, Rukia.

-Cómo pudiste…? Esas almas son oscuras, es por eso que fueron enviadas al infierno!

-Tú misma lo dijiste, Rukia: son oscuras, sus deseos de sangre y sus rastros de maldad me ayudaron para modificarlos. Aunque claro, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Claro que estuvieron de acuerdo!- le gritó Renji, que en ese momento acababa con uno de los missgeburt.- Estas almas quieren venganza por lo que se les hizo, pero para eso necesitaban poder.

-Es un trato justo, no crees? Abarai Renji?- le preguntó irónico, en el momento en el que otros muchos de los missgeburt salían de la nada para atacarlos.

Eran demasiados, Ichigo procuraba vencerlos de un solo golpe sin descuidar a la morena, que también peleaba fieramente contra cada oponente que se acercaba. Renji, Ishida y ahora también Chad tenían problemas para controlar la situación, e incluso varios shinigamis de otros escuadrones se habían unido a la pelea, pero parecía que en vez de reducir el número de monstruos éstos aumentaban.- Demonios, son demasiados!- exclamó Ichigo, dando una estocada certera a uno de los tantos.

-No te desesperes, Kurosaki!- le gritó Ishida, aunque la verdad también comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por lo poco que parecían progresar.

-Tenemos que idear un plan si no queremos morir!- gritó Renji.

-Y qué se supone que haremos, Renji?- le preguntó Ichigo, quitándose a dos seres de encima.

-No tengo idea!- admitió Renji, imitando la acción del ojimiel.

-Vaya, parece que eso de ser capitán de un escuadrón no es más que un título!- exclamó Ichigo con sarcasmo, provocando al pelirrojo que no dudo un momento en responderle:

-Bueno, al menos me reconocen de alguna manera, no crees?- ambos pararon de pelear para mirarse desafiantes; Rukia percibió la situación y se interpuso entre ambos:

-Si no dejan de pelear entre ustedes jamás ganaremos, así que si tienen algún problema arréglenlo cuando todo esto termine, está claro?

-Déjalos jugar, Rukia-chan, después de todo es divertido ver lo que una persona puede provocarle a otras.- dijo Kurai, riéndose tanto del peli naranja como del pelirrojo. Era increíble como dos hombres tan poderosos como lo eran esos dos pudieran sentir tanta adversidad el uno por el otro, y todo por una mujer. Sí, Rukia era la causa de las desgracias de todos ellos: ella le había robado a la chica Inoue el chico al que amaba, le había destrozado el corazón a Abarai y ahora le arrebataba a Ichigo su libertad, se había establecido en el mundo humano como un parásito que vive a costa de los demás, y aún así todos y cada uno de ellos la apreciaba, la quería y la amaba a su manera…ESA era la razón por la que él también estaba algo cautivado con aquella enana ojivioleta.

-Deja de hablarle a Rukia con tanta confianza!- le ordenó Renji, volviendo a la pelea.

-Así que después de todo no has podido olvidar a Rukia, eh? Es patético como alguien se aferra a lo que es inalcanzable: jamás podrás superar a Kuchiki Byakuya y jamás podrás tener a Kuchiki Rukia, parece que esa familia es tu maldición, Abarai-kun.

-Renji es mi amigo, así que no tienes ningún derecho de decir esas cosas!- exclamó Rukia, comenzando a sentir una especie de fatiga.

-Sí, como es solo tu amigo no tiene derecho a ordenarme nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que no me queda de otra más que destruirlo por ser tan entrometido.- dijo, sacando de la nada una espada negra, agrietada y con manchas de sangre en la empuñadura.

-No te atrevas.- dijo Rukia, dirigiéndose hacia Yasha dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-Y crees que puedes detenerme, Rukia? Temo decirte que no eres contrincante para mí, ni tú ni tu patética zampakuto…

-Tal vez no, pero puedo intentarlo.- susurró, cerrando los ojos…

Ichigo sintió la ola de reiatsu salir del cuerpo de Rukia, pero era muy tarde: ella… había utilizado su bankai.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Byakuya se encargaba de algunas criaturas que parecía querer tomar control del Sereitei para luego hacerse con el Rukongai, por lo que él, Kenpachi, Toushiro y Soi Fong se dirigían a los límites del Sereitei para controlar la situación. Sin embargo, cuando sintió ese curioso pero muy conocido reiatsu, se detuvo en seco: Rukia estaba liberando su bankai.

-Kuchiki-taicho!- exclamó Soi Fong, percatándose también de la situación.- Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai-taicho, Ishida Uryu y Yasutora sado se encuentran en la zona, no tiene por qué preocuparse!

-Acaso no te diste cuenta del otro reiatsu que se encuentra con ellos?- le preguntó Kenpachi a la capitana del segundo escuadrón.- Ese sujeto tiene un poder impresionante…-exclamó, cambiando su expresión por una expectante y algo sanguinaria.

-Le dejamos a cargo, Soi Fong-taicho.- dijo simplemente Kuchiki y junto con Kenpachi se dirigieron a la zona donde se concentraba mayor número de enemigos.

-No te preocupes por tu hermana, Kuchiki. Ella no es ninguna tonta, y si hay algo de lo que estoy tan seguro como de que Yachiru es muy engañosa, es que Kurosaki Ichigo no permitirá que le pase nada.

Byakuya no dijo nada ni dio señal de haberlo escuchado, pero Kenpachi sabía que lo había hecho. Era natural para un hermano preocuparse por su hermana pequeña, y todos los capitanes estaban al tanto de la condición de la menor del clan; lo único que podían hacer era llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo sintió la ola de reiatsu salir del cuerpo de Rukia, pero era muy tarde: ella… había utilizado su bankai.

- RUKIA!- gritó Ichigo, dirigiéndose hacia ella para tratar, inútilmente, de detenerla.

Todos permanecían expectantes ante una nube blanca que impedía ver a la morena, pero que percibían se encontraba ahí dentro. Renji, al ser capitán, estaba al tanto de la condición de su amiga…no podía permitir que liberara su bankai, así que se lanzó contra ella sin pensarlo al tiempo que el peli naranja realizaba la misma acción. Kurai Yasha se quedó observando la escena sin intervenir.

Ichigo llegó a ella antes que Renji y justo a tiempo dio una estocada que le arrebato la zampakuto a Rukia de las manos. La mirada de la ojivioleta era de sorpresa y enojo a la vez. Renji llegó justo a tiempo para sujetarla por los brazos y evitar que se lanzara contra Ichigo o contra su zampakuto perdida.- Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?- les preguntó Rukia, bastante molesta.

-No lo uses, Rukia.- le pidió Renji con seriedad. Rukia lo miró confundida. Qué rayos les pasaba a esos dos? Volteó su mirada hacia Ichigo, que sostenía a Sode no Shirayuki con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empuñaba a Zangetsu. Miraba a Kurai con una expresión de odio, como si él fuera el culpable de…bueno, de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo ahí, porque Rukia no entendía nada.

-Por tu culpa Rukia casi utiliza su bankai.- le dijo Ichigo a Kurai, dejando caer la espada de Rukia ente la mirada atónita de su dueña y de todos los demás.- Si algo le hubiera sucedido no hubieras vivido ni siquiera para saber cómo moriste.

El enemigo sonrió y le devolvió la mirada cargada de odio. Desenvainó una zampakuto manchada de sangre y apuntó hacia Ichigo:- Creo que es hora de decidir esto, no crees?

-Lo que yo creo es que necesito una explicación, Ichigo!- exclamó Rukia, tratando en vano de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo.- Que alguien me diga qué diablos está sucediendo aquí! Por qué no me dejan pelear con todo lo que tengo?

-Porque pelearías una única vez.

Todos se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz: Byakuya y Kenpachi habían llegado por fin para ayudar en la pelea. Justo después llegaron Toushiro, Rangiku, Ikaku, Yumichika y Yachiru, acompañados de shinigamis pertenecientes a sus respectivos escuadrones.

-Por única vez…-repitió Rukia. Renji la soltó una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella no reaccionaría ni violenta ni precipitadamente.- A qué te refieres con eso, Nii-sama?

-Justamente a eso, Rukia. No sé con exactitud qué es lo que sucederá si utilizas tanto reiatsu como para invocar a tu bankai, pero lo más seguro es que no regreses ni puedas volver a utilizarlo…ni siquiera estoy seguro de que podrías seguir siendo una shinigami.

-Rukia, déjamelo a mí.- Ichigo había llegado hasta ella y la abrazaba por los hombros, pegando la espalda de la morena a su torso sin dejar de empuñar con fuerza su zampakuto.

-Cómo puedo dejártelo todo a ti?- le dijo con voz baja pero firme, apretando sus puños.- Siempre eres tú el que tiene que sacrificarse y pelear, el que nos protege una y otra vez…! Aquella vez bajo el puente tampoco me dejaste usar mi bankai, tú sabías y no me lo dijiste!

-No me importa que te enojes, Rukia. Pero era para protegerte, tienes que enten…

-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNA ENANA DEBILUCHA E INÚTIL! Soy una shinigami, tengo orgullo, y estoy harta de que me menosprecies.- le dijo, quitándo su brazo y dándose la vuelta para encararlo.-No importa que no vuelva a pelear, tengo que defender este lugar porque es mi misión, entiendes?

-Deberías dejarla pelear, Kurosaki.- el aludido y la morena se voltearon Kurai.- Después de todo lo que ha provocado deberías dejarla pelear, no crees? Ella es como un parásito, es su maldición, al menos deja que se redima un poco.

-Maldición?- preguntó Rukia mientras Ichigo dejaba escapar un gruñido.

-Eso dije: pero tú lo sabe muy bien y sin necesidad de que yo te lo diga, cierto? La cantidad de problemas que le has ocasionado a todos, desde tu nacimiento le ocasionaste muchos a tu hermana y lo sigues haciendo hasta ahora, con esta pelea absurda entre dos de los mejores shinigamis que existen en este lugar. O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Abarai sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti? No te has dado cuenta del velo de tristeza que aún cubre los ojos de Inoue Orihime cuando te observa con Kurosaki? No te has dado cuenta de que tu amiga Arizawa está interesada en Abarai pero no lo intenta porque sabe que es una batalla perdida?

-Cállate…-espetó Ichigo en voz baja.

-Incluso con Kurosaki; él está contigo bajo una extraña necesidad que no comprende, y aún después de que estuvieron juntos sigue habiendo tantas dudas…le has quitado por completo su libertad, o acaso no recuerdas que las relaciones entre shinigamis y humanos está prohibida?

Rukia no sabía si ruborizarse por el comentario que había hecho el tipo este sobre su intimidad…o palidecer por la certeza que representaba la última pregunta. Ella era una shinigami, y lo sabía, había estado consciente todo ese tiempo…más que por cumplir la promesa a su hermano, no había dejado que la relación entre el sustituto y ella avanzara porque él era un humano…cómo se pudo permitir olvidarlo la noche anterior? Mientras estaba entre sus brazos no podía pensar en nada, solo podía sentir…a ella también le aterrorizaba saberse de alguien, no quería semejante responsabilidad, tenía miedo de que algún día, cuando Ichigo muriera, ella quedaría sola con sus recuerdos…solo eso.

-Ella no me quitó nada.- la voz de Ichigo resonó como si hubiera gritado, pero en realidad únicamente había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar y sacar a la ojivioleta de sus pensamientos.- Si hablamos de "quitar", entonces fui yo el que le quitó la mayor parte…obligarla a quedarse conmigo, a vivir como una persona normal, no dejarla pelear…

-Ichigo…-el pelinaranja la miró con determinación.

-No hay nada que tenga en este mundo que valga más que tú.

-Creo que entonces hay algo por lo que tienes que pelear, o me equivoco, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Como respuesta Ichigo apuntó a Kurai con su zampakuto y, con ayuda de su shumpo, se lanzó hacia su enemigo...

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Creo que él vendrá solo para confirmar su respuesta.

-Confirmar?- le preguntó, confundido y fastidiado.

-Eso mismo, Shirosaki. Eso mismo…

-Acaso hay tiempo para confirmar? La batalla está a punto de iniciar!

-Te recuerdo que Ichigo puede venir aquí y controlar el paso del tiempo, aunque no lo sepa. Si él viene y quiere platicar horas enteras que en realidad sean segundos, así será. De hecho, creo que acaba de llegar.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Ichigo acercándose a ellos. Zangetsu se adelantó y antes de que el chico pudiera hablar lo detuvo con una mano:- Sabemos lo que vienes a preguntar, Ichigo.

-Maldición, Rey estúpido! Ahora tenemos más problemas que antes!

-Deberías de respetarme un poco más, caballo del diablo!

-Dejen de pelearse y maduren de una vez por todas.- les reprendió Zangetsu y luego se dirigió únicamente a Ichigo:- Quieres saber a qué se debe que la confusión siga ahí, cierto?

Ichigo únicamente asintió con la cabeza y Ogichi dio una patada al suelo con rabia:- Eso es porque perdiste más de lo que ganaste.- le respondió el blanquito, ganándose la atención del pelinaranja.

-No es precisamente que lo haya "perdido", Shirosaki.

-Y entonces cómo se le llama?

-Compartir.- los tres hombres se giraron hacia la pequeña Rukia humana; ninguno la había notado, y ahora que lo pensaban deberían de incluirla más seguido en sus platicas de ahora en adelante.

-A qué te refieres con 'compartir'? Qué es exactamente lo que se supone que compartimos?- le preguntó Ichigo a la morena, la cual sonrió y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano.

-Sé que pensaste que una vez que sus cuerpos, en este caso sus almas, fueran una sola, tendrías un sentimiento de posesión mayor al que tenías antes, pero no fue así.- todos escuchaban atentamente la explicación de la pequeña humana:- Ciertamente ahora la sientes como algo tuyo, has llenado ese espacio que sentías vacío, pero también sientes que perdiste otro…

-Cómo sea, sigues incompleto Rey.- se burló el blanquito, pero los otros tres lo ignoraron.

-Siento que perdí otra parte igual de importante.- le explico el pelinaranja a la Rukia de su mundo interior. Ella sonrió cálidamente sin soltar su mano, estrechándola más fuerte aún.

-Cuando se lleva a cabo un acto así, uno de amor verdadero, no puedes esperar ganar todo. Siempre se da algo a cambio.

-A qué te refieres con "algo a cambio"?

-Nunca te has puesto a pensar que Rukia, de alguna manera, también quería tenerte para ella únicamente? El deseo de posesión, los celos, la tristeza…todo es parte del sentimiento que los une.

Ichigo, Zangetsu y hasta Ogichi la escuchaban atentamente sin atreverse a interrumpirla:-Ella también quería algo de ti, y le fue concedido. Sin embargo, no es que hayan intercambiado algo y ya; su relación trasciende más allá de lo físico.

-Como si hubiéramos intercambiado un trozo de…nuestra alma?-aventuró Ichigo.

-Algo así; piénsalo bien, Ichigo: esos "trozos", por llamarlos de alguna manera, son fragmentos que se dan y se quitan, es por eso que de alguna manera comparten algo que nadie más puede ver ni nadie más puede romper. Así como tú deseas protegerla y acapararla, así como deseas verla siempre y tenerla siempre contigo, ella puede desear lo mismo sin que tú lo hayas notado.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido: Rukia definitivamente no era la clase de personas que expresan con facilidad en palabras lo que piensan ni lo que sienten; ni siquiera lo expresaban con actos. Pero la noche anterior no había barreras que le permitieran acercarse a ella tanto como quisiera, le había abierto su alma para que la explorara a placer…-Kuchiki Rukia-san es un alma sumamente herida.- habló la pequeña frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para centrar de nuevo su atención en ella.- Tiene miedo de poder romperse, es por eso que se esfuerza y trata de no causarle problemas a los demás. Sin embargo tú ya curaste parte de su alma, y eso es parte de lo que te une a ella.

-Ichigo, se acaba el tiempo.- avisó Ogichi. Todos se sorprendieron, ya que era la primera vez que el blanquito lo llamaba por su nombre sin que una burla o un insulto vinieran adjuntos.

-Ahora entiendes por qué, cierto?- le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo; él únicamente sonrió como agradecimiento y caminó junto con Ogichi hacia la batalla…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Creo que entonces hay algo por lo que tienes que pelear, o me equivoco, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Como respuesta Ichigo apuntó a Kurai con su zampakuto y, con ayuda de su shumpo, se lanzó hacia su enemigo...

-No te equivocas; definitivamente tengo una razón para pelear.

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: missgeburt es como se dice monstruo en alemán.**

**Lamento la tardanza. Entre la tarea, los proyectos, los exámenes finales (cálculo…_U) y el manga de Bleach (si no lo han leído se los recomiendo!) no había tenido tiempo, pero ahora ya lo tengo y por eso estoy actualizando, jeje…lamento de verdad el abandono u.u**

**AH! Y también pienso actualizar pronto DEUDAS, así q ns staremos leyendo muy pronto, jeje**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** +!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	8. What does she feel about?

**Ruichi-chan les trae el capi ochooooo de esta historia!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les dedica este capi a los q me dejaron review en el capi pasado, muchas grax x sus comentarios!**

***hermis'lu *TrueDiva (q bueno q te guste, akí está la conti, jeje ^.^) *carolitaz (jaja, conti prometida, akí stá..! ^.^) *alessandra08 *Gosth iv *****.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.**** *maaR-418 *Ale-chan227 *lua23**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^ La perversión va sin querer, jeje**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 8**

"El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional" Buda

"_Así como tú deseas protegerla y acapararla, así como deseas verla siempre y tenerla siempre contigo, ella puede desear lo mismo sin que tú lo hayas notado."_

"_-No te equivocas; definitivamente tengo una razón para pelear."_

**What does she feel about?**

Ichigo se lanzó contra Kurai Yasha y le dio una certera estocada con su zampakuto, aunque su oponente no era ningún ingenuo y pudo evitar un daño grave. Ichigo sentía la presencia de la chica detrás de él, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer…aún cuando ella no pudiera ser quien era ahora él la amaría por el resto de sus vidas, y era por eso que estaba dispuesto a pedirle ese gran sacrificio.

-Esta será definitivamente la última batalla, monstruo.- le dijo el peli naranja mientras retrocedía lentamente.

El hombre se rió estruendosamente.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mientras retrocedes? Eres más cobarde de lo que pareces, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Definitivamente alguien como Kurosaki no es ningún cobarde.- Byakuya y Renji se habían adelantado para cubrir al peli naranja. El capitán del sexto escuadrón giró levemente la cabeza para dirigirse al sustituto.- Si tienes que hacerlo, si realmente no hay otra opción…entonces hazlo.

-Byakuya…

-Pero te advierto que si averiguo de otra posible opción entonces yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte casi muerto.

Ichigo agradeció mentalmente el casi y se dirigió hasta Rukia. Ella lo miraba confundida mientras se acercaba a ella, pero lo recibió con cuidado cuando la alcanzó:- ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer, cierto?- Ichigo sabía que ella lo había leído en sus ojos, y no podía mentirle cuando no tenía otra salida:- Dímelo, Ichigo. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer lo haré con gusto.

Ichigo reflexionaba si realmente no había otra forma de hacerlo sin tener que arriesgarla…pero no era posible, ella era la única que podía hacerlo sin dejar de existir…al menos no de inmediato.- Hay una salida.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¿Estás diciendo que esa enana va a venir a este lugar? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Cálmate Ogichi, o vas a asustar a la pequeña.- ambos hombres miraron a la pequeña copia humana de Rukia, pero de los tres ella parecía ser la más tranquila.

-Sucede algo.- afirmó la humana ojivioleta.- Ichigo-kun realmente no quiere hacerlo…

-Pero no le sucederá nada grave siempre y cuando derrote al sujeto este en el tiempo establecido, ¿o acaso duda por otra razón?- preguntó Ogichi.

-Él no desea siquiera arriesgarla un poco…creo que necesita escuchar cómo se siente Kuchiki Rukia para tomar su decisión.

-¿Acaso tiene alguna otra opción? Él sabe que no tiene otra oportunidad de ganar, y ganar es la única manera de mantener a la shinigami realmente a salvo.- opinó Zangetsu.

-¿Y si la pierdo? ¿Y si hay alguna otra forma? ¿Por qué ella? Esas son preguntas que seguramente Ichigo-kun se está haciendo en este momento. Yo mejor que nadie sé las consecuencias de perderla…esa posibilidad no debería existir pero ahora se ha presentado.- explicó la ojivioleta. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras suspiraba.- Ichigo-kun sufre.

-¡Y TODOS SUFRIRÁN SI NO SE DECIDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Cálmate, Ogichi- le repitió la zampakuto.- Si él no está cien por ciento seguro entonces no funcionará.

-Si traerla aquí es la única forma de despejar sus dudas, entonces hay que esperar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Rukia…prométeme que lo pensarás y que, si no estás convencida, me lo dirás y haremos otra cosa.

-¿Hay opción?- Ichigo se quedó mirando los ojos violetas en los que podía perderse por toda la eternidad y que ahora lo miraban con inquietud.

-No.

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron mirando suspendidos en el aire. A lo lejos escuchaban a varios capitanes y subordinados peleando contra Kurai y sus creaciones, sentían con el ligero viento el calor de las llamas y de la destrucción, pero ahora realmente no importaba. Ichigo abrazó a Rukia con fuerza, con miedo, y ella lo reconfortó mientras dejaba que liberara en ella un poco del temor que lo asaltaba:- Si no hay otra opción, haré lo que me pidas.

-Ven conmigo…

-¿A dónde?

Rukia sentía el calor de Ichigo envolverla, y su mente se fue nublando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos con lentitud unos segundos después, y el panorama la asustó. Se puso en guardia inmediatamente, buscando entre construcciones extrañas con múltiples ventanas.

-Estás mal parada, enana.- volteó al reconocer la voz del hollow, pero su postura cambió al ver a la chica que se encontraba junto a él.

De pequeña estatura, cabello oscuro, ojos violetas y figura menuda de tez blanca…esa chica era ELLA.- Lamento que nos tengas que conocer así, Kuchiki Rukia.- le habló la chica.

-T-Tú…

-La "Kuchiki Rukia" real eres tú…yo soy solo un reflejo de los recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos que Ichigo-kun tiene hacia ti.

-Entonces este lugar…- susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Es el mundo interno de Ichigo-kun.- completó su oración. Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano.

-El Rey idiota te está esperando con el viejo, así que démonos prisa.- le dijo el blanquito antes de caminar.

-No te preocupes, no te hará daño.- Rukia sintió algo extraño al mirar de nuevo a la chica, después de todo es como si hablara con un reflejo en el espejo. Se dejó arrastrar por la pequeña aunque no sabía cuál era el destino.- Cuando lo conoces es más lindo de lo que piensas.

-No pienso que sea lindo, después de todo intentó matarme.

-Para salvarme.

-Pero si yo moría tu sería solo una caja que no podría llenarse…lo siento, eso fue grosero.

-Y muy acertado. No te preocupes por eso, después de todo me alegra conocerte en persona.

-Y…¿qué eres exactamente?

-Soy un "holograma" tuyo pero sin ningún tipo de habilidad.

-¿Eres humana? ¿Por qué?

-Porque una vez le dijiste a Ichigo-kun que te gustaría haber sido humana, ¿recuerdas?

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Nada más por eso? ¡Se lo dije una única vez!

-Una vez es suficiente…verás, yo me encargo de guardar todo lo que él siente por ti, de forma que jamás te olvide.

-Entonces sabes todo de nosotros.

-Todo, sin excepción alguna.

-Lo amo.

-Y él a ti.

-¿Por qué no me deja pelear? Si puedo ser de ayuda, entonces…

-Díselo a él, Rukia-chan. Si se lo explicas, él entenderá y no dudará en hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

Su copia humana la miró con duda unos segundos antes de responder:- La noche de ayer, tú e Ichigo-kun formaron un lazo que implica algo más que un compromiso físico y emocional…al realizar un acto como el que hicieron ahora él puede tener acceso a tu reiatsu para aumentar su nivel de pelea.

La shinigami se detuvo un momento por la sorpresa antes de continuar siendo arrastrada por la humana:- Yo soy tú, y sé lo que estás pensando. La enfermedad de tu hermana puede desatarse en ti si tu cuerpo usa demasiado reiatsu, así que hay una posibilidad de que suceda.

-…- al ver que la chica no parecía querer responder la pequeña prosiguió.

-Él tendrá acceso a tu reiatsu para pelear contra Kurai y poder vencerlo, pero para eso debes estar cien por ciento segura de querer entregárselo. También hay otra cuestión: el tiempo máximo para derrotarlo es una hora y siete minutos…si no lo logra en ese tiempo y no te devuelve tu reiatsu entonces tu alma podría ya no aceptarlo y morirías en ese momento.

Rukia se quedó asombrada.-No sabía que eso fuera posible. ¿Por qué no puedo tomar yo su reiatsu prestado?

-Su reiatsu es demasiado como para que tu cuerpo lo soporte…tú no controlarás la cantidad que le darás, justo como el día en que se conocieron.

-¿Por qué nosotros?

-Bueno, tú e Ichigo-kun no son shinigamis normales…su historia tampoco es normal, ni lo que forjaron.- esbozó un suave sonrisa antes de mirarla.- Él te ama y no quiere ponerte en peligro.

-Quiero hacerlo por él, quiero ayudarlo.

-Estás mal.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que estás mal, ese no es el motivo correcto.- Llegaron hasta donde los tres hombres las esperaban.-Le he explicado a Rukia lo que sucederá.

Ichigo la miraba con duda, se sentía inquieto. Verla ahí frente a él le recordaba cuanto la amaba, cuanto miedo tenía de perderla. Se acercó hasta ella y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza:- No quiero perderte.

-Quiero ayudarte, déjame hacer algo por ti.

Sintió a los otros tres alejarse para darles espacio:- ¿Y si algo sale mal?

-No lo hará, Ichigo. Confío en ti, así que confía en ti mismo.

-Solo tengo una hora…

-…y siete minutos, lo sé. Será suficiente.

-Te amo demasiado.

-No seas cursi, Ichigo…yo, quiero hacerlo, no solo por ti. Quiero hacerlo por nosotros, de esa forma no me arrepentiré jamás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Rukia cerró los ojos y se acomodó entre los brazos del peli naranja.

-Nunca has sido muy bueno expresando lo que sientes, Ichigo. En lugar de eso siempre me demostrabas todo con acciones. Por ejemplo ahora: en lugar de que me mires a los ojos mientras te hablo me abrazas cada vez más fuerte.

-Porque quiero aprovechar cada minuto que tengamos seguro.

Rukia sintió como el chico la pegaba más a él, si eso era posible.- No me arrepentiré. El amor no es solo hacer cosas por el ser amado, también es hacer cosas por ambos, y esta es una de esas. Por eso te digo que no me arrepentiré.- Ichigo no aflojaba su agarre, por lo que supuso que aún no lo convencía. Con cuidado levantó una de sus manos hasta llegar al pecho del chico y sentir a través de la calidez de su piel el rápido bombeo de su corazón.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi orgullo de shinigami…-sintió como el corazón del sustituto dio un salto- es porque quiero un futuro contigo que quiero hacerlo. No me importan las reglas ni las barreras que surjan o que ya estén presentes, y justo ahora me importa muy poco el daño que podamos ocasionarle a los demás con nuestras decisiones. No voy a dejarme vencer por alguien que me dijo parásito, pero no puedo enfrentarlo sola ni mucho menos pelear contra él…es por eso que te prestaré mi poder para que puedas vencerlo.

-¿De verdad confías en que podré derrotarlo en ese tiempo? Si no lo hago y no logro devolverte tus poderes a tiempo probablemente no puedas volver a ser una shinigami.

-Ser humana es algo que quise…

-Pero ya no, ¿cierto? Justo ahora eres feliz tal y como estamos, y no quiero quitarte eso.

-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, Ichigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé…

-No suenas muy convencida.

-Tú tampoco suenas muy convencido de no poder lograrlo.

-…- Ichigo soltó un poco su agarre para poder verla. Los ojos violetas ahora rebosaban confianza, una que solo podría otorgarle a él.-Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

-No, no lo sé.

-Pero…ella dijo que te había explicado los detalles.

-Nada más me dijo lo importante, pero no me dijo como tengo que transferirte mis poderes.- Ichigo la miró con seriedad hasta que esbozo una sonrisa que solo le había mostrado a ella. Rukia se sonrojó e intentó distanciarse un poco:-¡Debes estar bromeando, Ichigo!

-No, no estoy bromeando, no hay tiempo para eso.

-¡Justamente porque no hay tiempo no puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Aquí el tiempo transcurre más rápido, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿C-Cómo…eso…cómo…tiempo…lento…?

-Formula una pregunta coherente, Rukia.- la morena se disponía a contestarle pero el sustituto atacó sus labios silenciándola. – Te amo demasiado…lo sabes, estoy seguro de que así es.

Rukia lo miró con calidez antes de lanzarse a besarlo. Ichigo la acomodó ligeramente en el suelo antes de comenzar a desatar la banda del shihakushou de la morena y besarle el cuello. Rukia enredaba sus dedos entre el suave cabello naranja del chico mientras suspiraba en su oído, incitándolo. – Estaremos juntos siempre, Ichigo. Yo soy tuya y tú serás mío siempre.

– ¿Quién es la posesiva ahora?

– Si quieres dejo de serlo…

– No, gracias. Justo ahora lo último que quiero es pelear contigo.

Rukia le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo. Con un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre el peli naranja y le abrió igualmente el shihakushou negro para dejar ver su cincelado torso. Ichigo se sentó con ella rodeándole los muslos, sosteniéndose con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a la morena de la nuca y la acercaba de nuevo para besarla. Un beso suave, tierno, únicamente rozándose mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho y él le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Con cuidado la tumbó boca arriba y profundizó el beso, deshaciéndose con rapidez de la ropa de su novia y de la suya, hasta quedar tendidos completamente desnudos.

Sentía el temblor de las manos de Rukia que le acariciaban la espalda, sentía su respiración agitada e irregular, y escuchaba el sonido de su corazón mientras le susurraba su nombre al oído una y otra vez. Atacó el cuello blanquecino dándole un par de lamidas y mordiscos, y ella imitó su acción con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rukia se sentía aún más acalorada que la primera vez, ¿sería acaso porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación? ¿Qué clase de expectativas tenía Ichigo de ella ahora que ya no era una principiante? Tampoco es que supiera mucho del tema pero al menos ya sabía lo que se sentía, y tenía esperanzas de que eso no fuera el límite de las sensaciones que podía tener durante el acto. Gimió el nombre del sustituto cuando este descendió hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a mimarlo con su lengua. Rukia se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que los vergonzosos y audibles sonidos salieran de su garganta. Quiso tomar algo de control pero el ojimiel no la dejó, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo contra el piso.

Cuando ambos pechos habían sido mimados levantó la vista para observar a la ojivioleta y sonreírle con suficiencia:- Mejor de lo que esperabas…

-Deja de presumir, Ichigo…creo que yo también puedo hacerlo.- con ayuda del chico se colocó encima suyo y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, recorrió con sus labios la mandíbula cuadrada y varonil y llegó hasta sus labios:- ¿Por qué hay "otra yo" aquí?

-Tampoco estoy muy seguro de eso…yo solo quería cumplir tu deseo de ser humana.

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo…Gracias, Ichigo.- lo besó con gratitud y continuó con lo que habían pausado.

Lo acarició con ternura mientras él la sostenía de la cintura; ella apenas y lo rozaba con la punta de sus dedos mientras él encajaba los suyos en la tierna carne de sus curvas.

-Rukia…tienes los dedos fríos.

-Estoy nerviosa…-confesó la chica. Ella nunca había sido de decir lo que sentía, pero con Ichigo siempre era diferente, tanto que ahora estaban ahí en medio de la nada haciendo el amor como si fuera la primera y la última vez.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.- con otro rápido movimiento volvió a dejarla debajo de su cuerpo y la besó con pasión, mientras aprisionaba ambas manos encima de sus mechones morenos y le daba la vuelta para dejarla boca abajo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué ha-?- dejó escapar su chillido de sorpresa cuando el chico comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente mientras besaba su espalda.

Rukia se encontraba completamente sonrojada y los gemidos y suspiros eran imposibles de contener, las atenciones que el chico le daba eran demasiado intensas como para reprimir sus reacciones. Comenzó a removerse inquieta, deseosa de poder acariciarlo también, pero él no cedió ni un poco.

Eran esos momentos en que estaba completamente consciente del poderío de su novio; el tamaño y la firmeza de su cuerpo masculino, el calor que desprendía y que la abrumaba, su ronca voz en su oído, todo eso la sometían al grado de sentirse una chica como cualquier otra. En lugar de sentirse humillada por el control que ejercía en ella, eran esos momentos de "debilidad" lo que hacían aún más especial el instante en que estaban juntos como uno solo.

Cuando por fin pudo zafar una de sus manos trató de amortiguar los sonidos que salían desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sintiendo como algo en su vientre quemaba como nunca.- ¡Ichi…Ichi…go…por…por fa…por favor…!

-Te amo.- le susurró al oído mientras la giraba nuevamente boca arriba y aprovechaba para besarla e introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica. Soltó la mano que aún aprisionaba para sentir como su novia le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos para pegarlo más a ella. Sentir sus pechos contra su torso lo excitó aún más, y la necesidad de invadirla lo ahogaba. Con cuidado abrió ambas piernas de la morena y se colocó entre ellas.

Rukia sintió como con una sola estocada la invadía hasta el fondo. Arqueó la cadera expresando el placer que sentía en ese infinito instante, enterrando las uñas en los hombros del ojimiel en un fallido intento de reprimir un gemido ahogado. Ichigo comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella haciéndola retorcerse y gemir tenuemente. Con cuidado se dio la vuelta dejándola a ella arriba, marcándole el ritmo con sus manos en la cadera mientras el torso de ambos se rozaba con cada movimiento.

Rukia gemía su nombre en su oído haciendo que el chico intercalara intervalos de rudeza con desesperante lentitud. En otro movimiento Rukia volvió a quedar contra el piso pero esta vez tendida boca abajo. Ichigo se tendió encima de ella y volvió a penetrarla aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, entrelazando ambas manos con las de ella, dándole su primer orgasmo. Se perdió un momento en el contraste de sus pieles y después se dedicó a admirar el rostro contraído y sonrojado de la ojivioleta. Los mechones húmedos se pegaban a su rostro sonrojado, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar esos sonidos que él tanto atesoraba, sonidos de amor y del placer que le brindaba.

-I…chi…go…- el chico emitió un ronco gruñido para hacerle ver que la escuchaba.- Te…te…amo…

Ichigo embistió aún más rápido mientras le besaba la espalda para contener sus propios gemidos, con los de Rukia era suficiente para excitarlo. Realmente la amaba, demasiado, y tomaría prestado su poder con la promesa de devolverlo a tiempo. La giró para que quedara de cara a él y la abrazó a su cuerpo mientras sentía el calor de su vientre acumularse peligrosamente; Rukia por su lado estaba demasiado cerca de un segundo orgasmo, se aferró a su cuerpo mientras sentía como se unían de nuevo en una sola persona…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron mirando suspendidos en el aire. A lo lejos escuchaban a varios capitanes y subordinados peleando contra Kurai y sus creaciones, sentían con el ligero viento el calor de las llamas y de la destrucción, pero ahora realmente no importaba. Ichigo abrazó a Rukia con fuerza, con miedo, y ella lo reconfortó mientras dejaba que liberara en ella un poco del temor que lo asaltaba:- Si no hay otra opción, haré lo que me pidas.

-Ven conmigo…

-¿A dónde?

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron inmóviles, suspendidos en el aire, a merced de cualquier enemigo que quisiera dañarlos, pero todos los shinigamis, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki e Inoue los protegían mientras peleaban contra los centenares de missgeburt que quedaban en pie.

-¿Qué rayos les sucede? ¿Por qué no pelean y solo se quedan ahí abrazados?- preguntó Renji a Byakuya, ya que ambos trataban de contener a Kurai.

-Eso solo les incumbe a ellos, Renji.

-Dejen de hablar mientras pelean conmigo.- amenazó Kurai mientras se lanzaba contra Renji. Este se protegió con su espada pero se vió arrastrado junto son su enemigo.- Por cierto, Abarai-taicho, ¿qué se siente ver a la mujer del que estás enamorado tan entregada a otro hombre?

Renji frunció el ceño y de una estocada se lo quitó de encima para lanzarse en contraataque; Kurai evadía cada uno de sus golpes.- No puedes pelear contra mí, Renji. Nadie más que Kurosaki puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Ichigo?

-¿Te refieres a por qué es el único que pude pelar contra mí, o por qué Rukia lo escogió a él?

-¡Sé por qué lo escogió!

-¿Y entonces por qué ahora que eres poderoso y tienes un título no ha dejado al sustituto? Creo que lo estás viendo desde el ángulo equivocado, Renji.

Justo cuando Kurai estaba a punto de aprovechar la distracción Byakuya intervino, salvando al pelirrojo.- No dudes, Renji.

-Kuchiki-taicho…

-Ni siquiera yo logro entender por qué fue Kurosaki, pero Rukia confía en él más que en ningún otro, así que no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Rompieron sus reglas…¿cómo es que no está en contra de lo que están haciendo?- le preguntó enojado.- Usted fue el primero en hacerle entender que el orgullo de su familia es primero, ¿o es que acaso ya no lo cree así?

-Lo creo, pero Rukia es libre de elegir si sacrifica su orgullo o sufre con él.

-Taicho…

-Pelea por ella, Renji. Pero no esperes que ella note algún otro sacrificio que no sea el de Kurosaki, ni esperes que alabe tu sufrimiento por ella. Si hay alguien a quien ella reconfortaría sería únicamente al chico.

-¡Por qué no hace nada para detenerlos ambos están haciendo lo que quieren!

-Es la única opción.- en ese preciso instante ambos sintieron el reiatsu de Rukia disminuir y el de Ichigo aumentar. Todos voltearon a ver las figuras suspendidas y vieron con miedo como los delgados brazos blanquecinos que rodeaban la espalda del sustituto caían a ambos lados del diminuto cuerpo. Ichigo se separó lentamente de ella mirando con determinación el rostro inconsciente de Rukia.

-Volveré para regresarte lo que tomé prestado, Rukia.

-¡RUKIA!- Tatsuki se había acercado a ambos con ayuda de Unohana.

-Cuídenla hasta que regrese.- ambas mujeres temieron un poco ante la mirada seria y determinada del chico, pero obedecieron. Tomaron a Rukia y bajaron con ella hasta el cuarto escuadrón. Ichigo se quedó mirando como Rukia era transportada, y se asustó un poco ante la diminuta cantidad de reiatsu que quedaba en el cuerpo de la ojivioleta.

Se giró para ver a Byakuya y a Renji, y flotó hasta ellos.- Yo me haré cargo, Byakuya.

-Una hora, Kurosaki.- fue lo único que dijo el capitán antes de lanzarse de nuevo a pelear contra los missgeburt más grandes. Renji lo miró con asombro pero se retiró igualmente. Quedaron únicamente Kurai e Ichigo.

-Veo que obtuviste más poder, Ichigo.

-Es prestado, y no tengo tiempo que perder así que comencemos.- con rapidez invocó su bankai y se lanzó contra Kurai. Éste lo esquivó con dificultad, ganándose una larga y profunda cortada en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡No creas que porque tienes nuevos poderes podrás vencerme fácilmente!

-¡No es por mis nuevos poderes por lo que podré derrotarte, sino por el bien de la persona que me los ha prestado!- exclamó el sustituto antes de lanzarse a un nuevo ataque.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Unohana y Tatsuki transportaban a Rukia hasta el cuarto escuadrón, seguidas de cerca por Inoue. La castaña corría mientras su mente divagaba en diversos aspectos: ¿esos minutos en que ambos se quedaron inmóviles suspendidos significaban algo? ¿Por qué repentinamente el reiatsu de Rukia disminuyó drásticamente y el Ichigo aumentó? ¿Acaso Rukia traspasó su energía hacia el ojimiel? ¿Eso era posible?

Miró tristemente la espalda de Tatsuki que corría delante suya con el peso inerte de la morena en brazos mientras hablaba cortadamente con Unohana, que se encargaba de vez en cuando de los monstros que las atacaban en el camino. ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-chan…?

-¡ORIHIME, DEJA DE SOÑAR DESPIERTA!- Inoue levanto su mirada asombrada ante el grito de la karateka.- ¡Si tienes algo que preguntarle a Rukia, ayúdanos a llegar hasta el escuadrón!

Inoue asintió y se dedicó a invocar barreras cada vez que era necesario. Miró de nuevo lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar del cuerpo de la ojivioleta antes de decidirse: le preguntaría directamente a Rukia-chan, después de todo ahora eran amigas y ella ya no amaba al sustituto como algo más que un amigo. Definitivamente deshacerte de los sentimientos de amor es doloroso, no puedes evitar el sufrimiento que conlleva hacerte a la idea de verlo feliz junto a otra persona a la que consideras tu amiga, pero había manejado la situación muy bien, tanto que los había ayudado a estar juntos, no había nada de qué arrepentirse.

Llegaron al cuarto escuadrón e inmediatamente llevaron a la morena a una de las camas apartadas para recostarla. Las tres se asombraron de la palidez de la chica, aunque Unohana los disimuló muy bien y se puso a preparar un remedio para la Kuchiki. Las otras dos chicas se sentaron en los bordes de la cama para contemplar a la ojivioleta.

Rukia sintió un par de penetrantes miradas sobre ella, así que abrió los ojos. Sus dos amigas la contemplaban con congoja, así que trató de tranquilizarlas con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué las caras largas?

-¿Qué te sucede, Rukia?- le preguntó la morena.

-Nada grave…le presté mi reiatsu a Ichigo para que pueda derrotar a Kurai Yasha.- les dijo con un deje de tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso es posible eso? ¡¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes contra Aizen?- le preguntó la karateka apretando las sábanas de la cama donde se encontraba Rukia. La ojivioleta centró su tranquila mirada en ella antes de contestar:

-No podíamos. Esa clase de trucos solo pueden utilizarse una vez, y con shinigamis que se complementen uno al otro.

-Entonces…-ambas morenas giraron la vista hasta la castaña.- Entonces…tú y Kurosaki-kun…

-Nosotros somos uno.- esa era suficiente respuesta para sus preguntas. Inoue se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, tratando de contener el llanto. Era una mala amiga después de todo; Rukia y el peli naranja estaban bien, estaban juntos y eran felices, así que debería apoyarlos, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las amigas?- Lo siento, Orihime.- susurró la ojivioleta, viendo el temblor del cuerpo de la castaña.- Realmente siento habértelo quitado, y sé que no puedes evitar que duela, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos.

-¿Qué te sucederá a ti, Rukia?- le preguntó Tatsuki.

-Nada…mi reiatsu está con él, de esa forma se puede decir que lo protejo y le ayudo a pelear. Pero mi cuerpo necesita más energía que ésta para existir…Ichigo tiene una hora y siete minutos desde que se hizo el traspaso para derrotar al enemigo y devolverme mis poderes, o mi cuerpo no los aceptará de vuelta.

-Y…¿morirás?

-Viviré un tiempo, pero probablemente la enfermedad que tenía mi hermana Hisana se manifieste antes de poder recuperar el reiatsu que necesito para evadirla.

-¡No puede ser!

-No importa realmente, no tengo miedo.

-¡¿CÓMO NO VAS A TENER MIEDO DE MORIR?- le preguntó Orihime girándose hacia las dos morena, mostrándoles sus lágrimas.- ¡¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA DEJAR SOLO A KUROSAKI-KUN? ¡¿NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ÉL ESTÁ HACIENDO JUSTO AHORA POR TI?

-No lo hace solo por mí…yo tampoco le presté mis poderes solo por él. Lo hicimos por "nosotros", y esa es la razón por la que tomamos la decisión correcta.

-No lo entiendo…

-Cierto, porque lo que sentías por Ichigo no es ni una milésima parte de lo que siento YO por él.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento por él!

-Lo sé.- le contestó Rukia, incorporándose hasta sentarse en la cama y mirarla con arrepentimiento.- Yo te veía, Orihime. Veía la forma en que contemplabas a Ichigo cuando creías que nadie te observaba…aquella vez en que me confesaste que te sentiste rechazada por él no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero ahora lo sé. Tú tenías tantas ventajas sobre mí, y sentía que descubrías parte de mis pensamientos que no quería conocer, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora sé que soy yo a quién ama, y no dudaré ni un instante en protegernos de cualquiera que intente cambiar eso.

-Yo jamás me interpondría entre ustedes como TÚ lo hiciste.

-¡ORIHIME!- la llamó Tatsuki; ¡qué rayos le sucedía a su amiga?- Deja de hablarle así a Rukia.

-Está bien, Tatsuki. No importa lo que suceda, no retrocederé ni un paso…porque Ichigo es mío justo ahora, porque puedo sentirlo justo aquí, no dudaré ni un instante en pelear.- La ojivioleta y la castaña se miraron fijamente. Rukia podía casi sentir el dolor que las lágrimas de la chica reflejaban, y se compadecía de alguna manera, pero no podía dudar. Las manos, los besos, la entrega y las palabras de Ichigo la mantendrían firme.

-No pelaré contra ti porque Kurosaki-kun me odiará si te hago daño, pero quiero que entiendas que no podremos ser las amigas de antes.- Rukia se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de la chica…_**"Significa que aún quiere que sigamos siendo amigas, ¿o lo entendí mal?"**_

-Agradezco lo que has hecho por él, Orihime.

-Está bien, de todos modos debo admitir que la única que jamás dudaría de él eres tú. Yo…de alguna forma perdí ese derecho hace tiempo…_**"El derecho de ser la primera a su lado…"**_

-Puedes evitar el sufrimiento, Orihime.

-No es fácil.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-Tenerte cerca no me ayudará.

-Entonces…deja que sea otro el que sane tus heridas. Ichigo hizo eso conmigo.

-¿Estuviste enamorada de alguien antes, Rukia-chan?

-Creí estarlo, pero ahora no me parece más que un espejis…- de repente la chica se desvaneció, provocando el pánico entre sus dos amigas.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar.- explicó Unohana, que se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo. Kuchiki Rukia era admirable, como también lo eran todos los humanos que la rodeaban. Si era o no algo bueno en sus vidas, eso era algo que decidirían ellos mismos.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Ogichi-kun, ¿le prestarás tus poderes a Ichigo-kun?

-Solo porque ese idiota no podrá controlar el reiatsu prestado si no lo hago.

-Solo la mitad del dominio, Ogichi- le recordó Zangetsu.

-¡Lo sé! Con un demonio…

-Ogichi-kun…-lo llamo la pequeña mujer. El blanquito se giró a verla antes de partir.- ¡Suerte!

-Ja, no se necesita suerte cuando se es tan poderoso.

-Recuerda que si Ichigo muere…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SÉ!

-Entonces, si lo sabes, pelea por la misma razón, Ogichi.- el hollow asintió con seriedad antes de irse. Ese Rey, tendrá que pelear con todo porque el tiempo se agota…

**Continuará…**

**Aquí está el segundo LEMON que prometí en capis pasados! Como saben cambié la calsificación a M por los lemons faltan, así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto, jeje**

**DOS CAPIS MÁS Y TERMINA LA HISTORIA! Se hizo larga, verdad? Gracias x esperar la actua!**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** +!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	9. The reason of the eternal fight

**Ruichi-chan les trae el penúltimo capi de esta historia!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les dedica este capi a las q me dejaron review en el capi pasado, muchas grax x sus comentarios y todo su apoyo!**

***CESE-yopo *kaoru420 *kyoko-chan2010 *alessandra08**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"**Voz de Ogichi"**

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^ La perversión va sin querer queriendo, jeje**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 9**

"_Un cobarde es incapaz de mostrar amor; hacerlo está reservado para los valientes" _

_Mahatma Gandhi_

**The reason of the eternal fight**

-¡No es por mis nuevos poderes por lo que podré derrotarte, sino por el bien de la persona que me los ha prestado!- exclamó el sustituto antes de lanzarse a un nuevo ataque.

Kurai se lanzó inmediatamente contra él intentando que el daño fuera mínimo, pero no fue así. Una milésima antes del impacto Ichigo desvió el ángulo de su espada logrando un severo corte en la pierna derecha. El enemigo reprimió un gemido de dolor; algo había cambiado en la forma de atacar de su oponente, pero no lograba identificar algo además del notorio aumento del ya inmenso reiatsu.

Ese chico de extraña cabellera no era normal, no podía serlo. Ningún shinigami ordinario soportaría en su cuerpo esa cantidad tan extrema de energía, ¿acaso no le dolía ni un poco? ¿Era acaso posible manejar tanto poder sin cometer algún error?

-No podrás manejarlo.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Ichigo, levantando su espada y adoptando una nueva posición de ataque.

-¿Es imposible que controles tanto poder tú solo, sabes? Un shinigami por sí solo no pude liberar ese poder de forma adecuada sin un "mediador".

-¿Mediador…?

-_**"No te distraigas, Rey de pacotilla"**_. Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del hollow hablándole.

-_**'¿Qué estás haciendo?'**_

**-"Trato de ayudarte, ¿acaso no lo ves?"**

_**-'Obviamente no, estás en mi mente'.**_

**-"No es tiempo para bromas, Ichigo."**- Ichigo se sobresaltó de nuevo: era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.- **"Estoy aquí porque tal como dijo ese sujeto necesitas ayuda para controlar el reiatsu que la shinigami te prestó".**

_**-'¿Y como por qué necesito ayuda?**_

**- "Yo no estoy negando que seas un gran shinigami, pero ninguno por más experimentado que sea toleraría utilizarlo al 100% sin sufrir daños físicos, así que lo mejor es que me dejes ayudarte".**

_**-'¿Qué clase de daños físicos podría sufrir?'**_

**-"¿Necesitas que te lo diga ahora?"**

**-**_**'Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?'**_

**-"Sé que no te va a gustar, pero es necesario. Déjame tomar la mitad del control de tu cuerpo".**

**-**_**'¡Claro que no!'**_

_**-**_**"¡Puedes dejar de ser tan terco por una vez! Cuidado, viene un ataque por la derecha…"**

Ichigo alcanzó a esquivar el ataque y liberó su bankai para darle una certera estocada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el monte de Sōkyoku. –_**'¿Ogichi, sigues ahí?'**_

**-"¿Dónde más podría estar, estúpido Rey?"**

**-**_**'De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué harás exactamente?'**_

**-"Tomaré el control de la mitad izquierda de tu cuerpo, nada más para ayudarte a manejar el flujo de reiatsu que utilizarás en cada ataque. Lo importante no es la cantidad que usas, sino cómo lo canalizas."**

**-**_**'Sólo la mitad…'**_

_**-**_**"Sólo la mitad…"**

**-**_**'Entonces, ¿qué esperas?'**_- Ichigo sintió la presencia de Ogichi dentro de él. La misma sensación de violencia y deseos de pelear, demostrar que era el mejor y que podría aniquilarlo de una sola estocada. Aquella parte suya con la que aprendería a vivir le permitiría obtener la victoria.

**-"No te preocupes, Ichigo. No es que sea un alma de Dios de ahora en adelante, pero no me interesa que mueras justo ahora".**

**-**_**'¿Por Rukia?'**_

**-"¡¿Qué te importa?"**

_**-'Esta bien, por una vez concordamos en algo. Podría decirse que nuestra relación está mejorando'.**_

**-"Deja de decir estupideces y mejor concéntrate. Por ahora tomo solo la mitad, pero de ti depende que la otra mitad siga bajo tu mando. Pelea como siempre, pero recordando que tienes un límite de tiempo".**

_**-'Siento tu demencia…'**_

**-"¡Por eso te digo que te concentres!"**-Ichigo despejó su mente mientras sentía la mitad de su cuerpo cubrirse con aquella armadura blanca, mientras su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por su máscara de hollow. Pero no era la máscara habitual; esa transformación era la que solo había surgido en un par de ocasiones, era la que había aterrorizado a Rukia.**-"No te preocupes, Rey. Confía en mí esta vez, el reiatsu extra te ayudará a mantener el control".**

Ichigo embistió velozmente contra Yasha pero un impacto imprevisto lo hizo retroceder. Ese sujeto tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara de hollow, y su cuerpo tenía una armadura blanca similar a la de él. Escuchaba su respiración y su sed de sangre; ya no había conciencia en él, tenía que eliminar a la amenaza.- Espera un poco más, Rukia…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos. Aún cuando estaba muy débil percibía a la perfección el reiatsu de Ichigo que, aunque había cambiado ligeramente su "escencia", seguía tan reconocible como siempre. Ahora que se enfocaba un poco más, la escencia no había cambiado únicamente por el reiatsu extra, sino también por otra presencia…

-¿Rukia?- se giró para ver a Tatsuki sentada a su lado en el borde de la cama.

-Deberías descansar, Kuchiki-san.- Rukia levantó un poco la vista para que Unohana apareciera en su campo de visión.- No debes esforzarte, Kuchiki-san. Ahorra todo el reiatsu que puedas.

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada…

-Pero estás cansada. Es normal; habías aumentado considerablemente tus habilidades, así que es lógico que sientas la falta de reiatsu en tu cuerpo.- Rukia asintió una sola vez antes de notar algo en la habitación:

-¿Dónde está Orihime?

-Salió un momento; dijo que volvería en cuanto se calmara un poco.

-Dije cosas horribles.- afirmó Rukia, manteniendo sus ojos violetas fijos en los de su amiga.

-Fuiste fría. Jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan insensible.- le respondió con sinceridad.

-Traté de no serlo…pero realmente no hay otra forma de que lo entienda.

-Yo sé lo que hay entre tú e Ichigo, o al menos puedo hacerme a la idea.

-¿Porque estás enamorada de Renji?- la pregunta fue apenas un susurro audible, pero la karateka lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Sí. Pero para que lo sepas, yo no creo que tengas la culpa de lo que Abarai-kun siente por ti.

-Renji es mi amigo…ha estado conmigo desde que éramos niños, pero la oportunidad de ser algo más se quedó atrás, en un pasado que no podemos recuperar.

-Rukia, ¿realmente no estás ni un poco…enamorada o atraída por él?

-No.

-¿Acaso le has dado alguna esperanza?

-No que este consciente.

-Entonces la razón por la que sigue enamorado de ti…

-Renji ve tanto el pasado que el presente le pasa desapercibido. A mí me pasó algo similar…con Kaien-dono.

-¿Kaien?

-Es una larga historia, prometo platicártela en otro momento. Yo creí estar enamorada de él pero, cuando conocí poco a poco a Ichigo, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Kaien-dono no era más que una simple admiración mezclada con respeto y simpatía; él me trataba como un igual, no era solo un apellido. Renji sufre algo similar, después de todo la razón por la que se esforzó tanto fue para alcanzar a Nii-sama y estar "a mi nivel".

-A tu nivel…

-Renji aún no te ve, pero cuando lo haga, se dará cuenta de todo lo que se está perdiendo.- ambas morenas sonrieron. Unohana salió de la habitación no sin antes recordarle que descansara, mientras Orihime entraba de nuevo. Al ver despierta a la shinigami esbozó una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero no era completamente sincera.

-Despertaste.

-Unohana-taicho me mandó a dormir de nuevo.

-Está bien, de todos modos no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora.- Orihime le sonrió con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella y le cerraba los ojos con una mano.- Descansa, Rukia-chan…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-No tiene caso que la llames, Ichigo. Ella no lo logrará, y tú tampoco.- Ichigo evadió otro golpe. Maldijo mentalmente mientras evitaba otro, y otro y otro ataques. ¡Ese sujeto había aumentado considerablemente su poder!

-Debo pensar en algo pronto.- evadió otro ataque, pero por muy poco. Sintió la ráfaga de viento justo encima de su cabeza, y luego un golpe directo en el estómago. Reprimió un gruñido de dolor y su parte hollow le impulsó a dar una estocada hacia el frente, clavando la zampakuto en alguna parte del cuerpo de su enemigo. Un espantoso sonido salió de la garganta de Kurai, permitiendo que Ichigo se liberara y tomara suficiente espacio para volver a atacarlo, pero lo mandó retroceder con un zarpazo.

Ichigo respiró agitado tratando de recuperarse. Ese golpe lo había dejado algo inestable, pero contraatacó inmediatamente, cometiendo un error: Kurai le dio un zarpazo al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba con la espada, dejándole un enorme rasguño que rompió parte de su shihakushou y una perforación justo debajo de la clavícula. Esta vez fue Ichigo el que gruñó de dolor.

**-"¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Rey imbécil?"**

-_**'¿Sigues ahí, Ogichi?'**_

**-"¡Por supuesto que sigo aquí! De verdad eres imbécil, ¿acaso no te dije que de nada sirve usa un montón de reiatsu si no lo canalizas adecuadamente?"**- le preguntó el hollow con impaciencia.

Ichigo se llevó la mano izquierda hacia el hombro derecho: la herida le había penetrado y atravesado completamente, le dolía un infierno y lo peor de todo, fue que manejaba su arma con ese brazo.**- **_**'¡También dijiste que me ayudarías, pero no veo nada de eso!'**_

**-"No lo hago solo, te dije que tenías que concentrarte así que en vez de estar discutiendo conmigo PELEA CON INTELIGENCIA".- **Ichigo dejó escapar un sonido ahogado cuando otro ataque lo impactó directamente. Un zero tan grande como el de cualquier arrancar hubiera matado a cualquiera, pero no a él, y tampoco lo dejaba ileso.

Se estrelló contra el mismo monte contra el que antes había impactado Kurai y se quedó ahí, aprovechando los pocos segundos para pensar:- **"Se termina el tiempo".**- Ichigo abrió los ojos inmediatamente escuchó eso.

-_**'¿Cuánto queda?'**_

**-"Veinticuatro minutos".**

**-**_**'¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo?'**_

**-"Sigues perdiendo el tiempo, Ichigo. Te juro que si te mueres, te perseguiré por toda la eternidad para vengarme".**

**-**_**'Ese incentivo es suficiente…'**_

Ichigo volvió a levantarse con lentitud.- ¡BANKAI!

-De nada te sirve, Ichigo.- le siseó Yasha. Ichigo observó a su monstruoso oponente, manteniendo su posición firme.- Ni tu bankai ni tu hollow podrán vencerme, a menos que lo dejes salir por completo.

-Te equivocas. Hay algo que mi hollow tiene y el tuyo no.

-¿Hablas de poder? ¡No me hagas reír!

-No hablo de poder, sino de algo que te DA poder.

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías y ríndete!

-¡COMO SI PUDIERA!

Ichigo se lanzó de nuevo contra él; aunque su brazo apenas y soportaba el dolor, empuñó su espada con fuerza contra el hollow. Un zero fue lo que recibió como respuesta, uno que evitó relativamente fácil y le dio suficiente espacio para alcanzar a perforar la otra pierna de su adversario. Kurai rugió de nuevo con dolor y rabia y tomo al shinigami sustituto por el tobillo para lanzarlo lejos y tratar de propinarle un golpe con su zampakuto.

El peli naranja evadió correctamente el ataque y lo atacó directamente con su bankai.- ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- el golpe impactó al hollow directamente en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el hueco. Kurai rugió nuevamente y comenzó a disparar su zero por todas direcciones.

-¡CUIDADO!- advirtió Ichigo a todos para que pudieran evadirlos con éxito. Byakuya desvió con Sembonsakura un rayo rojo que se dirigía justamente hacia el cuarto escuadrón y que le sacó un buen susto a Ichigo. El ojimiel giró su atención de regreso a su oponente para encontrarse con Kurai en su forma "humana", sangrante, pero con un reiatsu más lleno de rencor y odio que antes.

-No me derrotaras, Kurosaki…¡MI HOLLOW Y YO SOMOS MÁS FUERTES!

-**"Termínalo de una vez, Ichigo".**

El ojimiel levantó su zampakuto y lanzó otro ataque:- ¡Getsuga…TENSHO!

El rayo negro y rojizo le dio directamente, pero su oponente tenía un gran espíritu de lucha. Aún cuando ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo, seguía ahí, de pie frente al él con los brazos extendidos.- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no es nada me venza?

Ichigo meditó su respuesta, sintiéndola en su interior:- Jamás comprendiste realmente a tu hollow, solo cediste ante su rabia y su deseo de sangre, pero nunca indagaste más. Quién sabe, tal vez también había algo importante para él que jamás viste.

Kurai lo miraba desorientado mientras bajaba lentamente los brazos:- ¿Es una derrota para mí, verdad?- como respuesta Ichigo lo atravesó directamente en donde debía estar su corazón, viendo como lentamente se desintegraba:- Realmente…¿vale la pena pelear por ella?

-Lo vale, definitivamente.

-Destruyó tu pacífica existencia…- dijo con voz baja y lastimera.

-Y me mostró lo que soy capaz de hacer, me dio un motivo para existir.

-¿Y tu motivo es ella?

-Mi motivo es "nosotros".- sintió como un objeto alargado penetraba directamente su estómago. Miró hacia abajo para ver la zampakuto penetrando su carne, o al menos lo que aún no se esfumaba.

-No pensabas que me iría sin nada, ¿o sí?- le dijo mientras desaparecía lentamente.- No…no dejaré…que te quedes sin un recuerdo…-le dijo de forma ahogada mientras se reía silenciosamente con malicia.- La cicatriz que te quede será…el recuerdo del futuro sombrío…que elegiste…

Ichigo sacó a Zangetsu del semi-cuerpo de Yasha y se llevó una mano a la herida sangrante. Su vista se nubló lentamente, el dolor de su hombro y su estómago sumados a las múltiples heridas y hematomas que seguramente tendría en todo el cuerpo comenzaron a cobrarle cuota.

-**"¡No tienes tiempo de desmayarte, Ichigo! ¡Te quedan exactamente doce minutos para regresar hasta donde está Rukia y regresarle sus poderes!"**- Como pudo Ichigo descendió lentamente hasta el piso del Sereitei. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Hacia dónde quedaba el cuarto escuadrón? La poca consciencia que le quedaba no le servía para detectar algún leve rastro de reiatsu de Rukia, o de Unohana…-**"¿Recuerdas mi amenaza o tengo que recordártela?"**

**-**_**'La recuerdo a la perfección…'**_

_**-**_**"No puedo mantenerme más tiempo contigo, Ichigo. Debes llegar, ¿entiendes?"**

**-**_**'Lo intentaré…"**_**- **sintió desvanecerse su armadura blanca y las fuerzas lo abandonaron. El reiatsu extra que se encontraba en su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar furiosamente, deseoso de volver con su dueña, recordándole que tenía que darse prisa. Pero controlar ese incesante palpitar que le quemaba el cuerpo mas las heridas múltiples le evitaban siquiera mantenerse en pie.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¡Ogichi-kun!- el hollow adolorido e igualmente herido escuchó la voz de Rukia detrás de él, e inmediatamente ella y el viejo entraron en su campo de visión. La pequeña humana se arrodilló a su lado mientras intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho, Ogichi-kun.

-No pude quedarme más tiempo…

-Está bien. Hiciste todo lo posible, ahora es cuestión suya regresar a ella.

-Durante la pelea el reiatsu comenzó a…inquietarse. Era como si deseara volver al lugar al que realmente pertenece.

-El tiempo se agota.

-¿Lo logrará…el Rey logrará llegar a tiempo?

-Lo hará. Ha hecho demasiado como para rendirse justo ahora.- los consoló Rukia. Ella lo sentía mejor que ellos dos: la determinación de Ichigo y sus sentimientos por Kuchiki Rukia harían que su cuerpo se moviera hasta ella, incluso si él no está completamente consciente.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Tengo que regresar…debo regresar…¿dónde estás, Rukia?- murmuraba una y otra vez. El dolor era tanto que ya no sentía nada, no percibía nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar consciente todavía.

-¡Kurosaki!- _**'Esa voz…'**_- ¡Kurosaki, te quedan tres minutos para regresar! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

'_**Tres minutos…debo regresar, debo volver o Rukia…'**_

Byakuya sintió el reiatsu liberarse espontáneamente. La onda los mandó a él, Renji, Kempachi, Yachiru, Ishida, Chad e Ikaku a volar unos diez metros. Todos se protegieron de la incandescente luz que salió del cuerpo del sustituto y cuando pudieron enfocar la vista el chico ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde rayos fue?- preguntó Renji.

-Utilizó el shumpo para salir de aquí.- contestó Byakuya. Todos lo voltearon a ver con incertidumbre.

-Nadie puede utilizar esa clase de velocidad, ¡jamás se ha visto algo así!- replicó Kempachi mientras Ikaku apoyaba a su capitán.

-Ya no estaba consciente.

-Y si no estaba consciente, ¿cómo fue que utilizó el shumpo?- preguntó Ishida acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Chad lo flaqueo, esperando también la respuesta.

-No estoy seguro, pero murmuraba algo sobre Rukia.

-¿Sobre Kia-chan?- preguntó Yachiru.

-¿Y a dónde fue?- preguntó a su vez Ikaku.

-¿Si no está consciente será capaz de encontrarla?- preguntó Renji.

-Si preguntan todos a la vez Kuchiki-san no podrá contestarles a todos.- explicó Ishida. Chad solo dijo una cosa:

-La encontrará, porque consciente o inconsciente Rukia lo guiará a él.

-¿Lo guiará? Esas son mama…

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Renji.- amenazó educadamente Byakuya.

-¿Cómo rayos se supone que ella lo va a guiar? En primer lugar, todo lo que pasó es bastante irreal.- opinó Kempachi; Yachiru e Ikaku asintieron enérgicamente.

-Tal vez lo que lo guíe sea el Reiatsu.- opinó Ishida. Todos centraron su atención en él.- Verán, ellos dos están conectados "físicamente" por la energía que Rukia-san le prestó a Kurosaki. Tal vez esa energía quiera volver, así que guiará al recipiente temporal hacia su verdadero recipiente.

-Puede ser.- acordó Byakuya.- Como sea el tiempo se terminó, y si no lo logró voy a darle la paliza de su vida.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia se removía inquieta en la cama. Unohana, Orihime y Tatsuki la miraban con preocupación.

-¿No puede hacer nada, Unohana-taicho?- le preguntó la karateka con angustia. La capitana del cuarto escuadrón permaneció impasible mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Kuchiki Rukia era fuerte, tenía un espíritu de lucha increíble, pero eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba energía, pero todo lo que había intentado para proporcionársela no había dado resultado. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que su reiatsu estaba cerca y lo quisiera de vuelta. Al principio solo estaba pálida, pero ahora múltiples temblores asaltaban su diminuto y frágil cuerpo, amenazando con romperlo, y su temperatura disminuía lentamente.

-¿Y si intento curarla con mis poderes?- preguntó Orihime, lista para emplearlos. Unohana lo meditó un instante. Había dos posibilidades: que Kuchiki-san lo aceptara y ganaran tiempo, o que lo rechazara y acelerara el proceso. No había forma de saber cuál de las dos sería el resultado, así que no se arriesgaría.

-Lo mejor será esperar.- contestó en voz baja, tratando de calmar a las dos chicas. Pero ellas contestaron agitadas:

-¡Ichigo no regresa y el tiempo se agota!

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mis poderes?

-Cálmense las dos.- ordenó con voz baja pero firme. Se giró para observar a la paciente:- Quedan cinco minutos, tengamos fe en Kurosaki-san.

-¿Y si no lo logra? ¿Está tratando de decirnos que la dejemos morir así como así? ¡ICHIGO QUERRÍA QUE INTENTARAMOS ALGO!

-Aquí el que manda no es Kurosaki-san, soy yo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que su cuerpo rechace lo que le demos y acelera el proceso, porque entonces su tiempo se reduciría más rápidamente.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas:- ¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó Orihime, mirando con tristeza a la shinigami.

-Ichigo…-susurró Rukia con voz baja y ronca. Las tres mujeres la observaron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba consciente?- Ichigo…-repitió con la misma voz.

Rukia sentía su cuerpo caer lentamente en la inconsciencia total. ¿Moriría? ¿Ichigo no lo lograría a tiempo?- Rukia…-_**'¿Ichigo?'**_-¿Dónde estás, Rukia?- _**'¡Aquí estoy Ichigo! Sigue mi voz…¿me escuchas?'**_- ¿Rukia?- _**'Sí, Ichigo, aquí estoy'.**_- No sé dónde estoy…-_**'Solo sigue mi voz, Ichigo. Deja que mi reiatsu te guíe a mí…'**_

-¿Qué le sucede, Unohana-taicho?

-No estoy…

En ese momento la pared que daba a los jardines del escuadrón se rompió. Las tres mujeres salieron disparadas contra la pared opuesta, pero Rukia no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. El sustituto apareció de entre los escombros, sangrando, y con movimientos torpes e irregulares se acercó a la cama donde la morena estaba recostada y se arrodilló, tomándola de la mano y besando su muñeca.- Volví, Rukia…

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió con calidez:- Bienvenido de regreso, Ichigo.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos no reconoció nada a su alrededor. La habitación apenas iluminada le brindaba lo que parecía ser un lugar para su recuperación. Lentamente intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor en el estómago lo detuvo a medio camino. Dirigió su vista hacia la parte media de su cuerpo y se encontró con que sus ropas negras habían sido cambiadas por una bata blanca similar a las que usaba en la casa de los Kuchiki cuando salía de tomar el baño, y todo su abdomen había sido vendado.

-¡No te levantes aún, Kurosaki-kun!- la aguda voz de Inoue lo hizo girarse hacia ella. Llevaba un kimono azul cielo y el cabello atado en un listón del mismo color. En sus manos sujetaba un recipiente mediano que seguramente contenía algo, ya que caminó con extremo cuidado hasta depositarlo en la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de su cama.- Traje algunas sustancias que Unohana-taicho me dio para limpiar tu herida.- dijo, enfocando su mirada en el abdomen vendado del sustituto.

-¿No puedes curarlo con tus poderes, Orihime?- le pregunto el peli naranja, pero la chica negó con lentitud.

-Lo intenté varias veces, pero no pude hacerlo. Las otras heridas las sané desde hace una semana, pero ésta no respondió a mis poderes, así que la estamos atendiendo con los métodos tradicionales.

-Ya veo.- el ojimiel miró a su alrededor y soltó:- ¿Cómo está Rukia? ¿Lo logré a tiempo?

Inoue se quedó callada mirándolo, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo que dijéramos:- Ella está bien, lograste regresarle el reiatsu en los últimos minutos…es solo que su cuerpo recibió un gran impacto al recuperar toda esa energía de golpe y ha estado inconsciente también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?

-Semana y media.- Ichigo se revolvió el cabello, aliviado. Lo había logrado a tiempo, justo a tiempo.- Gracias, Inoue. Por estar al pendiente de Rukia y curar mis heridas.- Inoue lo miró manteniendo su semblante serio. _**'Dijo "estar al pendiente de Rukia y curar mis heridas"…eso significa, ¿que para él Rukia es más importante que él mismo? ¿Que Rukia es primero?'**_- ¿Inoue, sucede algo?

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-kun.- Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos. Inoue lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.- He estado enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te conocí, antes incluso de que me hablaras por primera vez, antes de que llegara Rukia-chan…

-Inoue…

-Sé cuál es tu respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerte ver tus opciones. Yo soy humana, puedo quedarme contigo en el mundo humano y recuperar parte de la vida que has perdido por tener que ayudarla todo el tiempo…puedo darte lo que ella no podrá, puedo darte paz…

-Lo siento, Inoue. Te quiero mucho, eres una gran amiga y una gran persona, pero…lo sabes, ¿cierto? Si no es Rukia, para mí no hay nada.

Inoue comenzó a llorar en silencio por su rechazo. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero confirmarlo así…-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí, adelante.

-Antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que tú y Rukia-chan se hicieran tan cercanos, ¿tuve alguna oportunidad?

Ichigo se quedó pensativo un momento:- ¿La verdad?- la castaña asintió.- La verdad nunca había pensado en eso. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo las relaciones amorosas, así que…

-Entiendo.- dijo la castaña.- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan dulce y cálido?- _**'Yo también hubiera logrado ese cambio en ti, ¿o no?'**_

-No creo que sea cálido o dulce, Rukia siempre dice que soy un egoísta descerebrado que…-se calló rotundamente. ¡Qué insensible! Mencionar a Rukia justo ahora.

-Me alegra que seas tan feliz con ella…perdona si por un tiempo me porto distante contigo, necesito asimilarlo…

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, llamaré a Tatsuki para que cure tu herida y te cambie el vendaje.- dicho esto se movió rápidamente hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación. Ichigo se recostó y soltó un gran suspiro. ¿Inoue estaba enamorada de él? ¿Desde el comienzo? ¿Por qué los ayudó a él y a Rukia a estar juntos?

-Ichigo, ¿te lo dijo?- el aludido se giró para ver a su amiga karateka entrar por la puerta y caminar hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama.

-Me lo dijo…¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Orihime siempre fue muy transparente.- respondió, mientras comenzaba a cambiarle el vendaje.

-Sí, claro…

-¿La rechazaste?- le preguntó mientras untaba la solución en la herida aún de cuidado del ojimiel.

-No podía aceptarla. No siento por ella ni la milésima parte de lo que dice que siente por mí; jamás podría sentir por ella la milésima parte de lo que siento por Rukia.

-¿No se lo dijiste así, verdad?- le preguntó, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con falsa molestia.

-¡Claro que no! Por cierto, ¿ya despertó Rukia?

-Vengo de verla. Sigue inconsciente, pero no te preocupes, Unohana-taicho la supervisa personalmente y Byakuya está todo el tiempo con ella.- le respondió, terminando de ponerle el vendaje nuevo.

-Quiero verla.- dijo, levantándose con lentitud para evitar que la herida se abriera.- ¿En dónde está?

-En la habitación continua.-

Ichigo caminó con toda tranquilidad hasta la puerta, caminó por el pasillo desierto y llegó hasta la habitación de la morena. Cuando entró, tal como le había dicho Tatsuki, Byakuya se encontraba con la morena. El capitán levantó la vista cuando lo vió entrar y se levantó de su lugar para caminar hasta él.- Destruiste una pared del cuarto escuadrón, Kurosaki.

'_**Está quejándose por un pared cuando destruimos casi todo el Sereitei…'**_- Lo sé, pero ya no tenía tiempo de entrar por la puerta.

Byakuya lo miró fijamente antes de dirigirse a la salida:- Buen trabajo, Kurosaki.- escuchó Ichigo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el capitán. El peli naranja se situó en la silla donde estaba sentado Byakuya y tomó asiento.

Rukia estaba ciertamente más pálida de lo normal, pero su respiración acompasada y el flujo lento pero regular de reiatsu por su cuerpo le indicaban que estaba fuera de peligro. ¿Cuánto tendría que pasar antes de que despertara? Tomó la mano de Rukia entre las suyas y le dio un fuerte apretón. Sintió el reiatsu latir un poco y luego volver a relajarse; Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa cuando pensó que tal vez el reiatsu había "pensado" que volvería a ser arrebatado de su lugar:- No haré nada, no te preocupes. –susurró en voz baja.

-¿A quién le hablas, Ichigo?- el peli naranja levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la morena para ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados.- Estoy despierta.- la vio mover los labios y fruncir el ceño mientras hablaba.

-Así que… ¿estabas fingiendo?

-Estaba dormida hasta hace poco, pero me despertaste.

-Pensé que habías estado durmiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Todo este tiempo? – preguntó confundida, abriendo los ojos. Ichigo pudo apreciar de nuevo sus orbes de un único color violeta: sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que la había tenido así de cerca, y con la calma suficiente como para sumergirse en el místico color de su iris.

-Ha pasado una semana desde lo de Kurai Yasha.- le explicó Ichigo.- Ambos hemos estado durmiendo desde entonces.

-Ahora que te veo bien, ¿por qué estás vendado?- Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente por permitir que su herida vendada cuidadosamente por su amiga estuviera a la vista.

-Kurai me hizo una herida que Inoue no pudo sanar, así que la estaban tratando de la manera convencional.- le respondió con sinceridad. La morena se incorporó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama y le abrió con cuidado la bata para poder acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el vendaje blancuzco. Ichigo percibía esa mirada de culpa en los ojos de Rukia, y no quería que se sintiera así:- Fui descuidado, es completa y enteramente mi culpa.- le dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé…-le dijo con suavidad, inclinándose para rozar su mejilla con sus labios. Ichigo sintió la caricia con tanta fuerza que su estómago se inquieto:- Te prometo que sanaré tu herida, Ichigo.

-Kurai me dijo que quedaría una marca, una cicatriz que…-dudó un segundo.

-¿Una cicatriz que qué?

-Que me recordaría el futuro que elegí.- completó. Rukia lo miraba con un brillo de suspicacia, descifrando lo que el peli naranja le acababa de decir, hasta que lo entendió:

-Tu futuro conmigo.

-Nuestro futuro.- afirmó. Le sonrió con confianza para tranquilizarla, y ella volvió a acomodarle la bata. Se quedó sentada en silencio, balanceando los pies de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Realmente quieres un futuro conmigo? Sé que Inoue ya te dijo lo que siente por ti, y quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste por nosotros, tú sabes, salvarnos otra vez, no te ata para siempre a mí ni te obliga a quedarte a mi lado.- le dijo con firmeza pero una inmensa tristeza. Ella lo sabía…_**'Si él se va, si lo pierdo, probablemente jamás pueda recuperarme por completo. Mi alma se quedará rota el resto de mi existencia…'**_

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que tú desees lo contrario, ¿no te lo dije antes? Incluso ahora que nuestro lazo es más fuerte, quiero ser yo el que te ate a mí. Quiero hacerte sentir que me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti, que quiero protegerte y que me preocupo por ti tanto como tú lo haces por mí.- Se puso de pie y colocó ambos brazos en el borde de la cama, lo suficientemente inclinado para arrinconar a Rukia en su lugar.- Me encantaría que me pidieras que me quedara contigo toda la eternidad, pero sé que no eres lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo así que…

-Quédate conmigo, se solo mío, ámame, tócame, mírame solo a mí.- le dijo con posesividad. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco pero inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una hambrienta:

-Te tocaré tanto que me suplicarás que te deje.- le aseguró. Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente pero no retrocedió. Por el contrario, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sustituto y lo inclinó cada vez más cerca hasta que pudo sentir la respiración en su rostro:

-Jamás te suplicaré que dejes de tocarme…- Ichigo se inclinó para besarla profundamente. La había extrañado, demasiado, tanto que dolía en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y tenerla ahora encerrada entre su cuerpo y la cama era una sensación liberadora y maravillosa. Sin embargo al herida de su estómago le recordaba que aún no estaba listo para regresar a la "acción".- Creo que tendremos que esperar a que tu herida esté completamente curada, Ichigo.- le dijo Rukia, besándole la mandíbula.

-Me recuperaré lo más pronto posible.- le aseguró, poniéndose de nuevo de pie y ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Vaya! Ya estás despierta, Kuchiki-san.- la pareja volteó para ver a Unohana ingresar a la habitación, pensando lo cerca que estuvieron de ser encontrados en una "muy comprometedora situación".- Me alegra, eso significa que tu reiatsu se ha estabilizado. Tengo que darte unas cuantas noticias con respecto a eso.

-¿Sucede algo malo con el reiatsu de Rukia?- le preguntó Ichigo, confundido.

-No precisamente. Hay dos noticias: la primera es que al parecer podrás utilizar tu bankai sin riesgo a que la enfermedad haga acto de presencia.- los dos shinigamis la miraron asombrados.- Parece ser que tu reiatsu se "fortaleció" al estar, digamos, "mezclado" con el de Kurosaki-san, así que no hay riesgo alguno. Eso sí, tu cuerpo se debilitó mucho por el tiempo que estuviste sin él así que tendrás que volver a entrenar para acoplarte de nuevo a él y poder utilizar tu bankai de nuevo.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sé que podré utilizarlo sin preocuparme por la enfermedad. Gracias por decírmelo, Unohana-taicho.- le agradeció Rukia. La mujer simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y salió de la habitación no sin antes "sugerirle" a Ichigo que descansara un poco más y dejara descansar a Rukia.-Será mejor que te vayas, Ichigo.

-Volveré a visitarte. O podrías visitarme tú, estoy en la habitación de al lado.- le sugirió el ojimiel.

-No, mejor ven tú.

-Maldita enana…

-¿Qué dijiste, pelos de zanahoria?

-¡Lo que oíste, enana endemoniada!

-¡Por si no lo recuerdas esta "enana endemoniada", como acabas de llamarme, te prestó el poder para derrotar a Kurai! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?- Ichigo la interrumpió con otro profundo beso que la dejó sin aire.

-Vendré a visitarte pronto.- le aseguró antes de salir de la habitación también.

Rukia se quedó mirando la puerta.- Sé que estás ahí, Orihime-chan.- se giró a la ventana para ver la cabellera castaña de su amiga aparecer. La chica la miró y le esbozó una triste sonrisa:

-Kurosaki-kun me rechazó.

-Lo sé…-_**'Lo siento…'**_

-Está bien, sabía que sucedería. No soy su tipo.

-Eres el tipo de algún chico ahí afuera, Orihime-chan.

-De momento no tengo ganas de buscarlo.

-Lo entiendo…me tomó años antes de querer intentarlo otra vez.

-Espero que mi proceso sea más rápido, no viviré tanto.- le dijo con burla. Rukia le sonrió con sinceridad mientras la veía dar media vuelta.- Regresaré antes, hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera y no pedimos permiso en la escuela. Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad y yo los esperaremos allá.

-Gracias. Gracias de verdad, por todo.

Inoue le sonrió antes de marcharse. Rukia esperaba que encontrara a alguien tan valioso como Ichigo lo era para ella. Decidió dormir un poco más, después de todo ahora tenía la oportunidad de descansar como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Lo que me está pidiendo, Kuchiki-taicho, es algo imposible.- le dijo Genryusai con enojo.- Que una shinigami de familia noble y un shinigami sustituto cuyo estado inicial es un ser humano VIVO tengan semejante relación es algo sin precedentes. No podemos tomarnos esta decisión a la ligera.

-Ellos estará bien. Creo que Kurosaki se mereces esto después de lo que ha logrado.- habló Byakuya.

Los trece capitanes estaban reunidos para determinar si la relación de Ichigo y Rukia podía ser oficialmente aceptada.- Yo no le veo ningún problema, Yamamoto-taicho. Kurosaki ha demostrado ser tan valioso como cualquiera de nosotros, se merece esta…"recomprensa".- opinó Soi Fong.

El Capitán General lo pensó un instante antes de dar su veredicto:- Vigilaremos su avance y entonces decidiremos. Solo espero que no salgan con una sorpresa indeseada, ni con un problema mayor.

-¡Los vigilaremos adecuadamente, Yama-jii!- exclamó el capitán Kyoraku.

-Entonces esperemos a ver que sucede.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Por ahora regresaremos a Karakura para no levantar sospechas, ¿de acuerdo?- les preguntó la castaña a sus tres amigo, y aunque los chicos no entendían por qué la urgencia de marcharse prefirieron hacerle caso y se fueron a despedir. Tatsuki en cambio observaba a su amiga con preocupación.- ¡Estaré bien, Tatsuki-chan!

-Lo harás, Orihime. Solo necesitas tiempo, y un nuevo sueño.

**Continuará…**

**Es mi primer "pelea" narrada y definitivamente apesto en eso, jeje, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**Por fin pude actualizar! Me dio un bloqueo de esos que no te dejan ni pensar tantito en la historia, por eso la actua hasta hoy, pero al menos no tarde tantoooo! =)**

**EL EPÍLOGO Y TEMINA LA HISTORIA! Se hizo larga, verdad? Gracias x esperar y seguirla pacientemente!**

**Bueno, ya saben, los REVIEWS hacen feliz a Ruichi-chan!**

**Hagan donaciones a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^'**** +!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**IchiRuki LOVE!**


	10. Epilogue: From now on

**Ruichi-chan les trae el EPÍLOGO de esta historia!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les dedica este capi a los q me dejaron review en el capi pasado, muchas grax x sus comentarios! También quiero agradecerle a todos los que leyeron esta historia en algún momento.**

***CESE-yopo *kaoru240 *****alessandra08**** *****Kuchiki Hanako**** *Dita34 *esaichiruki (jeje, actualización tan pronto como pude! Qué bueno q te haya gustado la historia, sí que me hiciste feliz! XD Grax x tu review!)**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

'_**Pensamientos'**_

"_**Flashback…Fin Flashback"**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama, yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener jojo ^_^ La perversión va sin querer queriendo, jeje**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 10**

"_El amor es el principio de todo, la razón de todo, el final de todo." Lacordaire_

**Epílogue: From now on…**

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban tomados de la mano por los jardines de la casa de los Kuchiki. Hacía ya dos semanas desde que sus amigos habían regresado al mundo humano y era hora de que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Unohana-taicho les había informado que la herida de Ichigo había progresado con rapidez y que ya no habría problemas ni inconvenientes si regresaba a su cuerpo.

En cuanto Rukia despertó y Byakuya se enteró le pidió autorización a Unohana-taicho para que la diera de alta y pudiera irse a descansar a su casa para que estuviera más cómoda y mejor atendida. Como era de esperarse el peli naranja se mudo con ella, en habitaciones separadas, para que pudieran hablar tan pronto como cada uno despertara. Todos los empleados de la casa susurraban cosas como "Mira que lindos, están unidos por el destino" y esas cosas, pero el capitán del quinto escuadrón ya comenzaba a hartarse de la situación. Esos dos hacían todo lo decentemente posible juntos: comían juntos, paseaban juntos, tomaban siestas juntos, incluso hacían nada juntos.

Muy sutilmente le dio a entender al ojimiel que era hora de que se fuera por lo que ambos comenzaban a considerar que harían ahora. Ciertamente Ichigo debía regresar, pero para Rukia era mejor que se quedara un tiempo más hasta que su cuerpo estuviera completamente acostumbrado a su reiatsu.

-Así que yo regresaré y tú te irás en cuanto Unohana-taicho te diga que ya no hay problema.- resumió Ichigo después de la larga conversación que habían tenido respecto al tema.

-Sí, será mejor así.- acordó Rukia, sujetando con suavidad la mano de Ichigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estarían separados ahora?

-Será más pronto de lo que crees, Rukia.

-Espero…

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan insegura?

-¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste tan preguntón?

-Desde que estuve a punto de perderte, así que tendrás que soportar mi paranoia por un tiempo.- le dijo, arrancándole una sonrisa. Rukia era realmente hermosa cuando sonreía, lástima por el resto del mundo que veía contadas veces ese suceso.

-Estoy seguro de que eres paranoico desde antes de que esto pasara.

-Era celoso, no paranoico.

-También eras paranoico.

-¿Quieres que sea paranoico? Bien, era, soy y seré durante un buen tiempo un paranoico. ¿Feliz?- le preguntó con falso tono de molestia. Rukia solo soltó su mano y cruzó los brazos.

-No dije que tenías que fingirte paranoico. Lo que sucede es que no sabes perder.

-¡Mira quien dice! La señorita "soy todo orgullo y no sé perder".

Rukia le dio un golpe en el brazo antes de aumentar el paso.

-Deje de ser tan orgullosa hace tiempo.

-Pero no has dejado de ser orgullosa.- le dijo Ichigo, alcanzándola.- Realmente creo que eres más orgullosa que antes, pero sigues siendo mi enana.

-¿Alguna vez dejaras de decirme enana, idiota?

-El día que dejes de llamarme idiota.- le respondió con burla. Rukia suspiró con resignación y siguió caminando.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Ichigo al ver que llevaban un rato caminando sin decir nada.- ¿Rukia?

-No quiero que me esperes.- le dijo, girándose para mirarlo deteniéndose de repente.- Me quedaré no solo el tiempo que necesite para recuperarme, también el que requiera para recuperar mis habilidades. Podría tomarme años de nuevo, así que durante ese tiempo no quiero que me esperes.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- le preguntó confundido.- ¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ RAYOS HARÍA TODO LO QUE HICE?

-Lo hiciste por nosotros, y realmente te lo agradezco. No quiero parecer una egoísta pero te lo pido por favor. Date tiempo, y si cuando regrese a Karakura ya pensaste las cosas mientras contemplabas la cicatriz de tu abdomen y aún quieres estar conmigo, entonces comenzaremos de nuevo.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y de los sentimientos que nos unen…

-Sé que nos une algo, pero no sé qué tan fuerte sea. Quiero saberlo, y esa respuesta solo el tiempo y la distancia me la pueden dar.

-Yo puedo darte la respuesta. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi espíritu, mis fuerzas, mi todo te pertenece a tí. Mi corazón, realmente todo te pertenece a ti.

-Yo también soy tuya, pero por favor, necesito esto.- le dijo, apretando ambas manos.- Esto no es un adiós, ya te lo dije. Incluso si cambias de opinión seguiremos siendo amigos incondicionales.

-No quiero ser tu amigo incondicional y nada más por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Yo tampoco, pero eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

-Te estaré esperando en Karakura, así que entrena duro y regresa pronto enana.

-Lo haré idiota, nos veremos pronto.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo regresó a Karakura tal como Rukia se lo pidió. Su herida fue tratada por su padre hasta sanar completamente. Sus amigos se asombraron de que Rukia no regresara con él, y aunque les explicó sobre el tiempo que tendría que quedarse en el Sereitei antes de volver, omitió la parte en que ellos estaban temporalmente separados.

Y eso era realmente, una separación temporal, porque aunque Rukia le hubiera dicho que tenía libertad de arrepentirse y no tenía que esperarla, él deseaba hacerlo.

-Así que… ¿cuándo volverá?- le preguntó Tatsuki. Estaban ambos caminando hacia la casa de Inoue quien, ya que era su último año de instituto, había organizado una fiesta.

-No estoy seguro, apenas han pasado dos meses.- le respondió con monotonía. Su amiga karateka le hacía diariamente la misma pregunta.- No nos hemos puesto en contacto, así que no tengo idea.

-O.K.

-¿Vas a preguntarme lo mismo todos los días?- le preguntó fastidiado.

-Sí, al menos hasta que me digas algo que me deje tranquila.

- Es molesto que me preguntes siempre lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero entiende que yo también la extraño y no por eso me porto gruñón con todo el que me pregunte.

-Jaja, muy graciosa Tatsuki.- le dijo con sarcasmo. Sabía que todos extrañaban a la morena, incluso Inoue de vez en cuando le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, llegamos.- dijo la morena cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía la castaña. Ambos subieron y entraron al departamento. Estaba abarrotado de amigos del instituto y, dado que era su último año juntos, muchos decidieron asistir sin titubear.

-¡TATSUKI-CHAN, KUROSAKI-KUN!- les dio la bienvenida Inoue.

-Llegamos, Orihime.- la saludo Tatsuki. Ichigo se limito a un saludo y una sonrisa antes de irse a buscar a sus amigos. Keigo estaba intentando ligarse a alguna chica, aunque el peli naranja no entendía por qué después de tres años de fracasos seguía intentándolo.

Mizuiro se encontraba enfrascado como siempre en su teléfono. A su lado Chad e Ishida conversaban con calma mientras bebían el contenido de sus respectivos vasos, girándose de vez en cuando para reírse de las tonterías de Asano. Cuando lo vieron acercarse le hicieron un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

-Que animados.- se burló Ichigo.

-No hay buena música, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? El único que se divierte es Asano.- comentó Ishida.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- le dijo Chad al peli naranja. Últimamente el sustituto se había visto muy apagado y gruñón.

-Decidí que no podía quedarme encerrado en mi casa. Además, pasará tiempo hasta que Rukia regrese y yo no puedo quedarme atrás, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad.

-Así que, ¿para qué carrera aplicarás, Ichigo?

-Estaba pensando en medicina como mi padre, pero no sé si soy apto para eso.

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo.- interrumpió Tatsuki, quien venía con dos bebidas. Le ofreció a Ichigo una, tomó y un sorbo de la suya y prosiguió:- Eres poco paciente, egoísta y desesperado. Te pones de mal humor y de ahí no hay quién te saque.-Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando exactamente lo mismo: SÍ que había alguien que le quitaba el mal humor y la depresión, pero _ella_ no estaba ahora con ellos y si querían que Ichigo siguiera de buenas durante la fiesta lo mejor era no mencionarla. _**'Curioso, Rukia le puede quitar el mal humor pero con solo nombrarla ahorita se pondría de malas…'**_, pensó Tatsuki.- Como sea, de todos modos creo que también hay que ver tus cualidades: eres capaz de dejarte a ti mismo de lado para ayudar a los demás, eres dedicado e inteligente, y tienes una fuerza increíble.

-Gracias, Tatsuki.- le dijo el ojimiel, esbozando la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había regresado.- Definitivamente estudiaré medicina, es algo que me gustaría hacer. Ayudar a las personas de otra forma.

-Me alegro que quieras hacer algo con tu vida, Kurosaki. Comenzaba a imaginarte como un vagabundo, todos se impresionarían con tu barba naranja.- todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Ishida, y el aludido lo amenazó con la mirada aunque no podía evitar una sonrisa.

Definitivamente extrañaba a Rukia, quería verla, soñaba con ella cada noche, pero no podía estar sin hacer nada mientras esperaba a que regresara. Haría algo con su vida para que, cuando ella volviera, se asombrara de lo lejos que había sido capaz de llegar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia entrenaba junto con Renji en los jardines de la casa de los Kuchiki. Byakuya los observaba evaluándolos a ambos. Rukia aún tenía problemas para manejar su reiatsu pero iba mejorando rápidamente. Cuando el pelirrojo no tenía tiempo para entrenar con ella la ojivioleta le pedía el favor a él, y si no a cualquier otro shinigami, y visitaba a Unohana-taicho para revisiones de forma tan seguida que se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

Byakuya sabía la razón por la que la chica quería mejorar tan rápidamente. El día que él le insinuó a ambos que el peli naranja debía regresar, la pequeña chica le dijo que se quedaría para recuperarse. Él sabía que no era el motivo verdadero por el cual se separaron, porque la verdad a ambos les habría valido un reverendo cacahuate si Rukia se recuperaba mejor aquí o allá, el punto era pasar todo el tiempo juntos. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero le molestaba que hubieran decidido separarse justo cuando Genryusai había informado sobre la respuesta positiva para la relación de ambos shinigamis.

Escuchó una caída y giró la vista para ver a Rukia en el suelo. La chica tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y respiraba agitadamente, pero se puso en pie rápidamente y volvió a adoptar la posición de batalla. Renji también se puso en posición y la atacó directamente. La chica evitó correctamente el ataque e hizo un movimiento muy rápido que el capitán apenas y pudo evitar.

El noble decidió que era suficiente por ese día, llevaban así por horas, y parte de la recuperación de Rukia consistía en el descanso.- Es suficiente por hoy.-los amigos se detuvieron abruptamente y lo miraron con algo de fastidio, pero se relajaron. Rukia le agradeció a Renji por ayudarla con el entrenamiento y lo invitó a cenar como agradecimiento.

Después de la deliciosa comida el líder del clan se retiró. Los dos shinigamis restantes se dirigieron a la puerta principal para que el capitán pudiera retirarse también.- Gracias de verdad, Renji.

-Claro, es un placer. Has mejorado mucho, Rukia.

-Gracias, quiero estar al nivel.

-¿De Ichigo?

-Algo así.

-Rukia…-dudó un segundo antes de preguntar:- ¿por qué se fue y tú te quedaste aquí?

-Decidimos que era lo mejor, por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes se quieren, ¿cierto?

-Nos amamos…pero siento que Ichigo estaba demasiado limitado a mi presencia. Quiero que tenga una vida "normal" y pueda pensar las cosas. Tal vez le guste más su vida cuando no estoy.

-¿Crees que cambie de opinión?- le preguntó con incredulidad. Rukia levantó una ceja:

-¿Tú no?

-No. Ichigo es decidido, y está decidido a estar contigo el resto de sus vidas.

-Eso es ahora porque hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero puede cambiar. Todo puede cambiar.

-Lo que sientes por él no cambiará.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo.

-¿Porque estaba enamorado de ti?

-Porque somos amigos y esto no importa realmente. Además ya no estás enamorado de mí y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Y tengo un motivo para ayudarte.

-¿Así que no me ayudas porque eres mi amigo?

-No, lo hago porque cuando regreses a Karakura iré contigo. Hay alguien con quien tengo que hablar y espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.- le dijo con picardía. Rukia sonrió, imaginando a quién se refería.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Un sonido molesto y repetitivo lo despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y definitivamente necesitaba dormir otros cinco minutos, pero si no se movía y apagaba su despertador no podría hacerlo. Cuando levantó su brazo y giró levemente el cuello sintió la punzada en la parte posterior: de nuevo se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina de su pequeño departamento.

Hacía seis años que estaba viviendo solo; había entrado a la TODAI, por lo que tuvo que mudarse a Tokyo para llevar a cabo sus estudios. Ahora estaba en sus últimos años de la carrera antes de comenzar de interno, y definitivamente eran los peores. Los profesores que impartían clase eran todos Doctores que trabajaban dentro de los mejores hospitales del país, y eran más exigente que cualquier otro profesor que hubiera tenido durante la carrera.

Se levantó, de dio una ducha rápida, acomodó sus libros en la mochila, tomó un jugo y una manzana y salió del departamento para alcanzar el tren que lo dejaría en la universidad. Se despidió de la dueña del edificio, que vivía en el primer piso y en ese momento sacaba la basura, y corrió a la estación. Mientras hacía el viaje repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había estudiado para los exámenes de ese día.

Por fin terminaba el penúltimo año, después de los exámenes podría regresar a Karakura para ver a su familia. Sus dos hermanas estudiaban en la universidad, pero se habían quedado en su ciudad natal. Habían crecido mucho, pero sus personalidades eran básicamente las mismas.

-¡Buenas, Kurosaki!- lo saludo Ishida. Ichigo sonrió al ver a su amigo y compañero de clases con unas ojeras tan grandes como las suyas.

-¿También te quedaste dormido mientras estudiabas?

-Sí, y en el escritorio. Me duele el cuello.- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte posterior dándose un masaje. Ichigo se rió y caminaron juntos al aula donde tendrían el primer examen.

-Comienzo a pensar que moriremos antes de poder salvar a alguien.- comentó Ichigo con burla.

-No te quejes, Kurosaki. Has pasado por peores.

-Cierto.

-¿De qué hablan?- ambos chicos se voltearon para saludar a su amiga. Usami Ayu era su amiga y compañera, la habían conocido en el primer año de la carrera e inmediatamente habían encajado. La chica era de pequeña estatura, aproximadamente 155 cm, de piel tostada y cabello castaño con ojos chocolate; tenía una personalidad muy vivaz y solía ser increíblemente mal hablada.

Aunque al principio tuvieron malos malentendidos porque ella creía estar enamorada de él, lo superaron rápidamente y junto con Ishida formaron el trío más conocido de toda la carrera.-¿Estudiaste algo, Ayu?

-Pues según, pero la verdad es que me quedé dormida al poco rato de empezar.- les dijo sin preocupación. Ambos chicos ignoraron su falta de interés y siguieron caminando junto con ella.

Cuando el día terminó todos agradecían que lo peor hubiera pasado. Ahora lo único que tendrían que hacer era preocuparse por empacar. Ichigo se despidió de Ayu, ya que no la vería hasta entrando de vacaciones, y de Ishida solo le dijo hasta luego porque, de todos modos, se verían en Karakura.

Hizo la maleta, limpió el departamento, se hizo algo de cenar, se bañó y se acostó en la cama. Aunque necesitaba buenas horas de descanso y su colchón lo llamaba a perderse entre sueños, su mente tenía otros planes. Cada vez que podía relajarse aunque fuera un poco, su mente invocaba recuerdos sobre Rukia. Seis años habían pasado, y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada.

Cada vez que volvía a Karakura, cada vez que llamaba por teléfono para preguntar como estaban, cada vez que Inoue iba a visitar a su novio Ishida a Tokyo, preguntaba por ella, pero no tenían noticias sobre su regreso. Había comenzado a hacerse ideas extrañas, como que ahora era ella la que no quería estar con él y por eso no quería regresar, pero sabía que si seguía así definitivamente se volvería paranoico, como dijo la ojivioleta.

Finalmente su mente le permitió quedarse dormido, y descansar como tanto se merecía.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¡Llegué!- avisó Ichigo mientras entraba a su casa. Nadie respondió, pero ese silencio era inquietante.

Tal como le decía su intuición, su padre lo atacó dándole la bienvenida como acostumbraba. Ichigo evitó el golpe con maestría y le devolvió la patada, aunque su padre también la evitó.- ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA, ICHIGOOO!

-Que ruidoso eres, viejo.- le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Su padre estaba igual a como lo recordaba, a excepción de unas cuantas canas se veía como hacía seis años.

-¡Estoy feliz de que estás en casa!

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Dónde están Karin y Yuzu?- preguntó el chico, pero su padre ya había regresado a la sala y al periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Salieron.

Ichigo se extrañó ante la respuesta tan seca de su padre, pero su cara se escondía tan bien tras el periódico que no podría ver su cara:- ¿A dónde?

-Por ahí.

-¿"Por ahí"?- repitió Ichigo. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y cruzó los brazos.- ¿Al menos sabes dónde están tus hijas?

-Lo sé. Pero no tardarán, así que no veo para que decirte dónde están.- Justo cuando el chico estaba por reclamar la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Las dos gemelas entraron con un montón de bolsas y riendo a carcajadas. Cuando lo vieron asomarse ambas corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡REGRESASTE, ICHI-NII!

-¡Te extrañábamos, Ichi-nii!

-Claro, claro, ahora déjenme respir…-se cortó abruptamente al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta.

Su cabello oscuro había crecido notablemente, aunque su característico mechón seguía cubriendo parte de su rostro. Sus facciones seguían prácticamente igual, aunque había crecido unos centímetros. Su cuerpo enfundado en un precioso vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas había cambiado hasta convertirse en una mujer de delicadas curvas. Su piel seguía igual de blanca y perfecta, y se veía igual de suave. Sus pequeños pies calzaban unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido. Sus ojos bajaron y subieron por su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que traía también bolsas con ella, y cuando llegó a su rostro la encontró sonriendo.- Hola, Ichigo.

Su voz era idéntica, no había cambiado nada…solamente su cabello lacio que caía por su espalda y sus curvas bien definidas le permitían observar que ella también había crecido. El peli naranja no le contestó, simplemente se adelantó hasta ella y tomó las bolsas que cargaba para dejarlas en la cocina.- ¿Por qué ayudas a Rukia-chan y no a tus hermanas?- le preguntó Karin con falsa molestia.

-Porque Rukia es mi novia y tú mi hermana.

-¿Qué no la familia es primero?

-Para mí mi futura esposa es primero.- todos se quedaron callados observando como la piel blanca de Rukia se tornaba rosa. Sonrieron con complicidad antes de comenzar a hablar con ella: querían saber por qué había tardado tanto en regresar.

Después de una corta explicación Ichigo decidió que era hora de apropiársela un poco, así después de subir sus maletas la tomó de la mano y caminó a la salida, excusándose sobre varios lugares y personas a los que tenían que visitar.

Rukia caminaba a su lado a paso lento, apretando su mano con calidez. Ichigo bajó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos violetas de Rukia examinándolo. ¡Tanto tiempo sin ver ese hermoso color de iris! Definitivamente era una de las cosas que más extrañaba:- Supongo que no necesito preguntarte si aún quieres estar conmigo, después de todo hasta dijiste que soy tu futura esposa.

-Te di suficiente tiempo libre, me parece que necesito acapararte un poco.- le sonrió. Rukia le devolvió el gesto junto con un apretón de sus manos entrelazadas. Se detuvieron en el parque vacío que estaba camino al instituto y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

-Tardaste.- Ichigo rompió el silencio con ese simple reclamo. La morena sonrió con suficiencia y cruzó las piernas. Ese gesto desvió la atención de Ichigo hacia esa parte del cuerpo de la ojivioleta: la extrañaba, emocional, mental, espiritual, físicamente.

-Quería darte suficiente tiempo, pero creo que fue demasiado.

-Si querías darme tiempo con unos meses hubiera bastado. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuánto tardaste en recuperarte?

-Un año más o menos. Unohana-taicho, Renji, Nii-sama, Ikkaku-san, y muchos otros, me ayudaron a entrenar.

-Qué amables.- dijo con ironía Ichigo.- Así que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciarte mientras cambiabas.

-Así es.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esos son los mejores.

-Estás haciendo que me enoje.

-Enojado te ves lindo.- le dijo con sinceridad.- Te extrañaba demasiado, no podía pasar otro segundo sin ti, así que regresé ayer pero me salieron con que estabas en Tokyo y no sabían cuando volverías. Me alegra que no haya sido mucho.

-De haber sabido te hubiera hecho esperar más.- se ganó un golpe por su insensible comentario, pero él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto.

-Creo que sí, porque yo también te amo.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ogichi caminaba de un lado a otro buscando a la humana de ojos violetas. Últimamente se veía muy decaída y quería animarla con algo.

-Si estás buscando a Rukia, vas hacia el lado contrario.- le habló Zangetsu.- Sabes, podrías intentar alegrarla un poco.

-Justo para eso la estoy buscando, Viejo. No necesito que me lo digas.

-Bueno, pues ya te habías tardado.- dicho esto se alejó. El hollow corrió en la dirección que la zampakuto le había indicado y no tardó en dar con la chica.

La ojivioleta estaba paseando por ahí, tratando de amortiguar las dudas que tenía Ichigo sobre si Kuchiki Rukia-san regresaría algún día. Cuando sintió la presencia del hollow tras ella se giró para encararlo.- Ogichi-kun…

-Sé que estás triste por lo que le pasa a Ichigo, pero no puedes estar deprimida todo el tiempo. ¡Piensa un poco en mí!- Rukia esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario del blanquito.

-Qué egoísta eres, Ogichi-kun.

-¿Y aún así me amas?- Rukia se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta del hollow.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No lo sé, tú dime.- Rukia sonrió de nuevo ante las evasivas del hollow.

-Te amo, Ogichi-kun, es solo que me preocupa Ichigo.

-Si decidiera olvidarla…¿te sucedería algo?

-No, pero dejaría de llenarme de tiernos momentos, y eso es algo preciado para mí.

-Yo puedo llenarte de recuerdos si eso es lo que quieres, no tienes por qué depender del Rey idiota.- Rukia ahora rió con alegría. Si había algo que Ogichi podía hacer a la perfección era alegrarla.

Su risa se cortó de pronto, y su cabello comenzó a crecer al igual que toda ella. El hollow la observaba hasta que el cambio terminó.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Rukia-san ha regresado…¡Ha regresado!

-¿Regresó?

-Eso dije, Ogichi-kun.

-Y supongo que cambió un poco.- le dijo, examinándola con detenimiento. La chica se ruborizó ante el comentario y asintió levemente. El blanquito se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa:- Así te me antojas más.

-¡Ogichi-kun!- exclamó escandalizada, nerviosa y definitivamente avergonzada.

-Es verdad, te ves más antojable que antes.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El hollow se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos, y le susurró al oído con voz ronca:- Significa que quiero hacerte el amor hasta que quedes inconsciente e inmensamente satisfecha.

Rukia se ruborizó, pero decidió que era tiempo de dejar de huir. Ella amaba al hollow, le agradecía a Ichigo haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, y ella también quería hacer el amor con él. Levantó el rostro y lo besó en la comisura del labio. El hollow sonrió victorioso mientras se dedicaba a imaginar las mil maneras de hacer suya a esa pequeña humana.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Si me amaras tanto te hubieras regresado más pronto.- se quejó Ichigo. Rukia lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras sonreía. Ella había cambiado, estaba consciente de eso, pero el chico no se había librado tampoco. Su cuerpo había terminado de adoptar una forma delgada pero increíblemente masculina y tentadora. Su aroma ahora se mezclaba con la menta de su crema de afeitar y su estatura se había incrementado aún más. Sus 160 cm no competían con el casi metro noventa del sustituto.- Hubiera deseado tenerte aquí antes.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Porque tenía tantas ganas de hacerte el amor que ahora no te dejaré ni un minuto de descanso.

Rukia se separó bruscamente del chico, pero él la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo y la beso. Sus labios se acariciaron con lentitud, y luego con pasión y finalmente con desesperación. Sus lenguas ahora entraban a la batalla y ambos deseaban dominar. Sin embargo Rukia deseaba, por una vez, sentirse una mujer débil e indefensa ante su novio. Con lentitud fue cediéndole el control de la situación al ojimiel, quien disminuyó el ritmo del beso hasta hacerlo lento y suave, casi una caricia, para detenerse.- Déjame hacerte el amor, déjame convencerte de quedarte conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No necesito que me convenzas de quedarme, pero definitivamente me muero porque me hagas el amor.

Ichigo le sonrió antes de levantarse y guiarla entre los arbustos. Su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación. Se quedaron viendo ahí, parados entre los arbustos de aquel parque vacío que les brindaban protección de las posibles mirada.- Quería verte, deseaba desesperadamente que de pronto aparecieras frente a mí.- se confesó Ichigo acariciándole el cuello para descender por los hombros hasta sus muñecas y sujetarla con suavidad:- No dejaré que te vayas, incluso si te arrepientes y quieres irte no te lo permitiré, estás advertida.

Rukia solo levantó el rostro y lo miró con tanto amor que Ichigo sintió el nudo en su estómago apretarse. Inclinó el rostro hasta el de la ojivioleta y la besó. La despojó lentamente de sus ropas y se despojó a sí mismo de las suyas.

Rukia le propinaba caricias suaves mientras exploraba el cuerpo completamente desarrollado del sustituto, y él aprovechaba para recorrer las nuevas curvas del cuerpo de la morena. Aunque seguía siendo pequeña, su cuerpo era espléndido, y su cabello largo le daban un toque maduro y sensual a su piel. La adoraba, no había forma de que el tiempo y la distancia lo hicieran olvidar lo que sentía por ella, y no había mujer que lo hiciera sentir como Rukia cuando le susurraba al oído que lo amaba mientras lo acariciaba con lentitud.

Se acomodó encima de su cuerpo y la penetró con una fuerte estocada. Rukia gimió con alivio y comenzó a mover su cadera contra la del ojimiel. Ichigo le hizo el amor con calma, besando cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción, transmitiéndole todo lo que significaba para ella. Entre caricias y susurros de ambos nombres se transportaron hacia la cumbre de aquel acto.

Ambos cayeron rendidos entre la montaña de prendas que estaba justo debajo de ellos, y se abrazaron con dulzura. Ichigo la observaba con atención viendo cada una de sus reacciones al acariciarle diferentes partes de su cuerpo:- Extrañaba esto, te extrañaba a ti.

-Yo también te extrañaba, Ichigo. Definitivamente no nos separaremos nunca, hemos estado demasiado tiempo alejados.

-Fue tu culpa.

-¿De verdad quieres discutir?

-Claro que no. Prefiero…-se sentó y con cuidado la tomó del brazo para hacer que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.-…hacerte el amor otra y otra y otra vez, hasta recuperar el tiempo que no pude.

-Me parece bien, después de todo esto no termina aquí, Ichigo.

-Lo sé, Rukia.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura mientras Rukia pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se levantaba lo suficiente para ser ella la que inclinara el rostro para besarlo.- Realmente te amo, Kuchiki Rukia.

-Yo también te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tal vez el destino los juntó, pero definitivamente lucharían contra él por amor, por permanecer juntos toda la eternidad, y prevalecer a través de la historia. Porque después de todo, ¿qué otra razón tenían Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia para pelear?

**Fin.**

**Sí, el Fin! Me alegra terminar este proyecto, jeje. Y ahora…**

_Kon esperaba pacientemente en el cuarto a que el shinigami sustituto subiera de nuevo a la habitación:-¡ ¡NEE-SAN!_

**Jaja, ahora sí se terminó XD**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por seguir la historia y leer el epílogo, nos leeremos en DEUDAS si Dios da licencia, jiji**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
